twisted
by angil
Summary: VERY AU, A young woman from Naruto's past comes home, who is she and why does she call Naruto brother when she is the last famale Uchiha alive, Sasuke is annoyed Naruto is overjoyed and Kakashi is confused. Some OOCness hopefully not alot K/OC
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE:

She knew it wouldn't be long before they were after her; she clutched the boys hand in her own and tightened the grip.

Running through the forest the trees reached out and scratched at her face, she tried to protect the boys body from the branches, their breaths gasped out in synchronization, it was almost as though he knew if they were found they would be separated, he was quiet, not even complaining he was hungry, which was a first, it wasn't as though they never had food to eat it was just that his stomach seemed to be a never ending pit.  
She felt a tear fall on to her cheek and quickly wiped it away with her hand, leaving behind blood from her fingers. She swallowed the bile in her throat and surveyed her surroundings, she didn't know why they were coming, but she guessed they knew the truth about her.

Her mother had told her to come to the village, she told her she would be welcomed into the clan that had sent her great grandfather and his family into exile, but they hadn't, instead no one had listened to her and she didn't want to tell them, she found that though she was young that there was something about her something inside her, and these people could see it, they went out of there way to ignore her, every now an then a nice person would drop food in front of her, she would take it and hide while she ate, it was one of those times she noticed him.

He was so small and looked so alone, and yet they ignored him, worse some taunted and ridiculed him, he was an outcast, yet he was to young for them to throw out of the village, she watched him with careful eyes, never making her presence known, she began to think of him as a kindred spirit, no family, no friends, no clan.  
It was the day she witnessed a child about her age spit on him then beat him up, she jumped down from her spot and stood in front of the boy, she held up her hands and prepared to fight, the boy glared at her from interfering (The bully not the child) and walked away, she bent down and helped the small boy to his feet, he was crying silent tears.  
She gently wiped them away and took him to get cleaned up, no one offered to help.

She walked him back to where he lived and cleaned up his face, she bent low and told him her name, he told her his, she smiled and proclaimed them family from that day on, the child didn't understand, she told him that they were the same, they had no one, but not anymore she told him she would be his family, his friend and his clan, she told him that he would her family, friend and clan, she promised him that they would have to tear her away from him with there bare hands, because family and clan were the same thing and that they stuck together, she told him that if they were ever separated in body that she would always be with him in spirit and soul, she pledged this to him, and he to her. And so it was.

Until then, for three years they had been left in peace, no one had bothered them, no one had cared for them, but they had each other, and now someone was trying to take that away from them.

He gaped out "They're coming!"

She looked around and knew he was right, the clutched hands and started to run again, she threw her arm in front of her face trying to stop the branches from ripping apart her skin, she could feel the scratches all over her body and felt blood trickle out from most, she heard something overhead and quickly switched directions, they ran until they were almost sick with exhaustion, she fell to her knees and hugged him to her tightly, she kissed his cheek once on either side and gasped out "Remember what I said to you the first time we met, no matter what remember my words for I spoke the truth."

He nodded. She ruffled his hair and continued "Even if they manage to separate us by body, they will never separate us by spirit and love, you are my brother, my best friend, my clan, I will fight to the ends of the earth to reunite us again, never forget that brother, I will always be with you in here" she pointed to his heart "And you will always be with me."

She looked around and quickly said "Don't be mad at those who chase us, they are like puppets, they do what they are told and few asks questions, remember when you become the great ninja you are destined to be, think for yourself, if someone tells you to jump."

He smiled "Ask why."

She laughed weakly "That's right, but in some situations it smart not to ask questions."

"Like when?"

"Like when you know and trust the person, you know they believe in what is right and just, also when it is a matter if urgency or life and death, they are the times you obey to the best of your abilities."

Tears fell from his eyes and he looked up at her "Your saying goodbye, aren't you?"

She rested a hand against his cheek "Here take this."

He looked down "What is it?"

She removed her hand and lifted a frog shaped bag "It's all the money I have saved for us."

He looked up "But..."

"Listen, we don't have long, I'll fight best as I can, but I think there's to many of them, I want you to take this money and put it away, save it for when you become a ninja, some you can use to buy food" she heard rustling "But try to eat something other then ramen, even if you eat ramen six days a week on the seventh eat something else, ok."

He nodded and looked up "They're here aren't they?"

She threw her arms around his neck and nodded, she hugged him tightly, he hugged her back just a fiercely, she stood up and pushed him behind her back, she reached down and grabbed on to the sai's strapped to either thigh and stood guard in front of him.

She didn't have long to wait, two men came out of the bushes, one hissed "We know who you are" the other laughed "Going to fight us little girl."

She spun her weapons around and shifted her feet apart, she bent her head and closed her eyes, she whipped her head up and the wind blew fiercely past, she shifted one foot and then went into attack, she slashed out with her sai and sliced one man in the face, she spun and quickly stabbed at the other, she missed, and she jumped back into position in front of her brother and spun her weapons once more, the wind answered again.

She kicked off and came at the one she had missed, she sliced at him but he ducked and kicked her weapons out of her hands, she spun and kicked him in the balls, he bent over and she grabbed his shoulders and pulled his face into her upraised knee, his head jerked back and she spun and kicked him in the head, sending him flying to the ground, the man with the cut face laughed "'your as good as we were warned."

The other got slowly off the ground "Our master will be pleased."

She frowned she didn't know who they were but the talk of a master gave her the feeling that they weren't working with the Hokage.

They smiled down at her "Done little girl."

She smiled "Not even close" she spun out and kicked them both in the face, they disappeared and she noticed they were replaced with logs, she cursed "Transformation jutsu."

She heard a laugh "Yes little girl very good."

She looked around and reached down, she pulled out two daggers and kept them close to her side, she looked over and saw her brother was fine, as long as she didn't pay attention to him they would ignore him, she hoped.

She was wrong, she heard a rustle in the bushes and glanced over, she saw a shine of metal fly towards him, she quickly jumped in front of it shielding him with her back, the knife entered at her neck and blood spurted, she ripped it out and threw it to the ground, she turned quickly holding her daggers to the ready, they jumped down from the trees and smiled once more, she reached deep inside herself and called upon one of her powers, she closed her eyes and concentrated she felt her body shift and change slightly and opened her eyes, she attacked, the men made hand signs which she copied exactly "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

The clones attacked and disappeared one for one until the three stood there like before; The men looked at each other and drew their weapons, they attacked again, she pivoted and ducked then swung out with her daggers, she killed the second man and looked up in time to see the first had one clone hiding in the tree, she threw her dagger the same moment one landed in her chest, she looked down and saw the hilt sticking out, blood was running down her neck and now her chest, she looked up at the first man and before he could finish the job they heard the sound of people approaching, she looked at him and he bent and picked up his fallen partner, he smiled at her and bowed low "We will meet again soon little girl" he disappeared.

She started to sway and her brother ran to her as she fell, he rested her head on his lap and placed his hands over the wounds on her neck, he was crying and begging her not to die.  
The trees moved and ninja jumped down, they ran over to the duo and one bent down and looked into her eyes while another looked at her wounds, he gasped "Shit!"

The ninja looked at him "What is it?"

"Her eyes!"

"What about them?"

"She has the Sharingan, she's an Uchiha, the last female Uchiha alive!" That was the last she heard.

* * *

When she woke up she looked over and saw an elderly man sitting by her bed "My brother" she muttered "Where is my brother?"

He looked over and smiled kindly down at her "You're awake, excellent."

She glared "Where is my brother old man?"

He sighed "I'm sorry to tell you, the Uchiha clan was wiped out last night."

She raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry for them but that doesn't answer my question."

He frowned "But you're an Uchiha?"

"We were banished by the Uchiha and I was never accepted by them, while there loss is sad it does not affect me, now where is my brother?"

The door opened and the old man looked out "Ah, Kakashi, I'm glad your here."

Kakashi bowed low "Lord Hokage, what is this mission?"

The Hokage looked down at her "I need you to escort this young lady to a friend of mine, she is the last female Uchiha left, last night she was attacked, I fear that unless she is hidden until she is healed and stronger, she will be killed."

Kakashi nodded "Where am I to escort her?"

"I will give you the directions to a friend and ally of mine, I don't need to tell you that this is a mission of utmost importance and your secrecy will be required, no one can know that this girl is alive, or where she is."

She gritted her teeth "TELL ME WHERE IS MY BROTHER!?"

He looked over and sighed "I am afraid that I can not let you see him, if you do he will be at a bigger risk then he already is."

She glared "He comes with me."

Lord Hokage shook his head "He must stay here."

She gritted her teeth again "Why? What is here for him except for hate and fear, he belongs with me, he is my brother, my clan, he must stay with me."

Lord Hokage sighed "I'm sorry but Naruto Uzumaki stays in the hidden leaf village" he looked down at her "But I will promise to look after him for you."

She closed her eyes and knew she was fighting a losing battle "Promise me, also don't let him forget my promise to him, one day I will be back for my brother."

Lord Hokage nodded "Kakashi I leave it to you now, get her to her destination safely."

He nodded "Yes Lord Hokage, when do we leave?"

Hokage gave him a map "Now."

He nodded.

Lord Hokage looked at her "Be safe child, you have amazing abilities, and I can not wait to see your full potential."

He left the room and Kakashi looked down at her "Are you ready to leave?"

She nodded and got up "What's your name?"

He looked over "Kakashi Hatake, yours?"

She looked out into the night "Tenshi, Tenshi Uchiha."


	2. Search and retrieve

WARNING:  
This story is going to be filled with randomness and some OOCness,  
I'm sorry for the OOCness, the randomness, sadly, is just who I am.  
Also I am a review whore, so please Review and Rate

* * *

START: SIX YEARS LATER  
Tsunade looked around at the jonin in her room "I'm glad your all here, I have just found a scroll from the third Hokage written to the fifth."

The ninja looked at each other and one stepped forward "What does it say?"

She looked around "It says that some of you are aware that there is a girl alive by the name of Tenshi Uchiha."

Some of the ninja looked shocked "But the Uchiha's were wiped out by Itachi, Sasuke is the only Uchiha left in our village."

Tsunade looked around "While it is true Sasuke is the only Uchiha in the village he wrote that he had one of you take this girl to a friend of his, which one of you is it?"

Kakashi stepped forward "I was the one who escorted her there."

Tsunade looked at him "Are you positive she went there?"

He frowned "Yes I saw the Third's friend myself and he welcomed the girl and was quite please to have her there, he said he was going to raise her as his own."

Tsunade frowned "I was afraid of this."

Kakashi looked at her "What is it my lady?"

"I sent a notice to the household where she was supposed to be, apparently not long after she was delivered there, the friend of the Thirds passed on, the circumstances where suspicious to say the least, the man who took over the household treated those there as slaves, he was killed a year ago, it was written to me that while there is proof the girl was there, that she isn't now."

Kakashi muttered "What."

Tsunade nodded "The last of the female Uchiha's is officially missing, and worse there are those who are after her."

The ninja looked at each other "What do we do?"

Tsunade frowned "The only thing we can do is send some of you out to find her and bring her back before it's too late."

Kakashi frowned "What makes you think she can't look after herself? From what I heard she defended not only herself but Naruto Uzumaki when she was just fourteen, she suffered injury to her neck and chest but still managed to stand and defend."

Tsunade nodded "While that may be true, it is unfortunate that we have no idea what her skill would be now, from all accounts this heir who took over was more likely to beat her then train her, we have no idea how badly she suffered under him, but all I know is that before he died he sent out word that he had her, he literally led the bastards to her, but thankfully she either hid or had already left by then."

Tsunade sighed "I wish to speak to Kakashi privately."

The other ninja left.

Tsunade looked up "Kakashi I didn't want to bring this up in front of the others, but I received word that a friend of mine who visited here not long ago had a vision."

Kakashi frowned "Can she be trusted to be a real seer?"

She nodded "She said she saw Sasuke Uchiha leaving the village and becoming rouge, there is a small chance that if that happens he will go to Orochimaru and Naruto will be in danger...from Sasuke."

Kakashi's eye opened wide "We can't let that happen."

"I know, but she also wrote that there is one person who can stop it from happening and that I would find this person by first finding this scroll" she held up the scroll that told the tale of Tenshi.

Kakashi nodded "It makes sense, the boy wants to fight for his clan, if we bring the last remaining female from his clan forward, it may be just what he needs to stay and fight for."

Tsunade nodded "That's why I'm sending you to the last known sighting of her, with luck she will remember you, and Kakashi if remembering you isn't enough."

He nodded "Naruto Uzumaki, my student, her brother."

Tsunade nodded and handed him a scroll "Here is her last known details and where she was last spotted, good luck and send in the other ninja."

He bowed and left the room.

* * *

The village was loud and boisterous, the festival had began, there was a wheel of luck on one corner, a game of dice on the other and food and clothing stalls in between.  
It was one corner a smallish person set up a cardboard box and threw a bit of material over it, a sign was behind the person on the wall reading 'Three Card Monte.'

The person cleared their throat and yelled out "_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ALLOW ME TO WELCOME YOU TO A SIMPLE GAME, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PICK THE RED LADY AND WIN, IT COULDN'T BE SIMPLER, PICK THE RED LADY BUT AVOID HER SONS, WIN SOME MONEY RIGHT OVER HERE"_

Some people wandered over and she looked at them assessing beneath her hood, she separated the rich from the poor in one glance and saw no one that she should be concerned over, she pushed back her hood and smiled warmly "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a simple game here, I have three cards on my table" she flipped them over. "What we have are two black jacks and one red queen" she pointed to each. "All you have to do is keep your eyes on the red lady and you win."

A poorer looking woman came forward "That's it pick it out?"

Tenshi smiled at her "I shuffle the cards for all to see and if you pick where the lady sleeps you win."

The woman looked unconvinced.

Tenshi smiled "How about I give you a demo? No money needs to switch hands."

The woman looked over and nodded slowly "Alright."

Tenshi held up the cards and put them face down again "Remember to watch the lady." She shuffled the cards around and then looked up at the woman "Pick her sleeping spot."

The woman frowned and picked the middle card.

Tenshi smiled and flipped it over to reveal a jack "To bad, where would your next choice be?"

The woman tapped the card on the right.

Tenshi flipped it over and revealed the red queen "Close."

The woman frowned thoughtfully "Clever, I like it, will you be here the whole festival?"

Tenshi nodded "Same spot, same time."

The woman nodded again and smiled "I'll be back tomorrow to win."

Tenshi laughed "I'll see you then."

One of the men looked at her suspiciously "How do we know you haven't got cards hidden up your sleeve?"

Tenshi nodded "Good question" she turned around and took her coat off, revealing the scar on her neck and the small X that was tattooed on her shoulders, she turned back and smiled "Nothing up my sleeves, shall we begin."

* * *

Kakashi looked over and smiled, he wondered the odds of being successful this early on and was grateful it meant he could get back to his book. He had first wandered over because the way she had set up was graceful, that itself was unusual from venders in this crowd, he kept an eye on the stall and admitted he liked the voice behind it, when she had taken off her hood he took note of her appearance, shoulder length black hair, deep violet eyes and pale skin, she hadn't changed overly much.

Then the warm way she had smiled at the poorly dressed woman and the kindness in her eyes had made him think. He knew that three card Monte was rigged, but something about the way she had acted with that woman made him think that when she came back the next day, she would play a fair game without cheating.

Then she took off her coat and he saw the scar in her neck and the tattoo of a slave, the tattoo that the man had marked all those the Hokage's friend had held in high regard, the tattoo that marked her as Tenshi Uchiha.

* * *

Tenshi looked over at her mark and smiled flirtatiously, she winked at him and shuffled the cards, palming the queen and swapping it with a jack.

The man picked the jack and cursed "Must have been distracted by you beautiful."

She laughed and winked at him "What can I say."

He smiled "You can give me back my money and I can treat you to a drink."

She kept her smile in place but watched him carefully she pretended to shuffle the cards and put the queen back. She was just in time; he reached over and flipped the cards; He frowned when he saw the queen.

Tenshi kept her smile in place "Love to take you up on that, but I have plans already tonight."

The man kept smiling "Then just give me my money and you can go about your plans with your pretty face intact."

Tenshi smiled and reached her hand down to her weapon "Is that right?"

A man appeared out of nowhere and smiled at her "Three card Monte, there are some who say it's a game of cheaters."

Tenshi raised her eyebrow and looked at the man with the strange silver hair sticking up at odd angles and the mask covering his mouth and neck, he had a leaf ninja forehead protector covering his left eye, the right, she noticed, was a dark almost black color.

"I despise cheaters and thieves" she said.

The man leaned in close and she had the feeling she knew him, he whispered "What about when it's for a good cause?"

She smiled at him and whispered back "Then by all means it's fair and right."

The mark slammed his fist down and crushed her cardboard box "I want my money back."

Tenshi smiled and slowly took out her weapon "You lost it fair and square my friend."

He glared and reached to grab to her.

She brought up her sai the same moment the silver man struck out, the mark fell to the ground unconscious.

Tenshi looked at him and smiled "Guess that's my queue to leave, thanks for that."

Silver man smiled "Not a problem Tenshi Uchiha."

She looked up quickly and suddenly knew where he was from "Kakashi Hatake" she whispered.

She grabbed her money and coat and ran.

* * *

AN  
I am so sorry if the timeline doesn't add up  
If anyone can let me know if I'm wrong, but I think that the Uchiha's were killed when Sasuke was 7.  
If I am mistaken please tell me so I can change it.


	3. Homeward

Tenshi ran, she knew Kakashi wasn't far behind

Tenshi ran, she knew Kakashi wasn't far behind  
She grinned to herself, it had been to long since she had enjoyed the thrill of a chase  
The fact that she was the one being chased didn't matter at all  
She ran into a large crowd of people and did a Shadow clone jutsu  
She quickly did a transformation jutsu and swapped places with a slow moving little old lady  
She pretended to stop and look into her bag and noticed that Kakashi had also done a clone jutsu  
He sent his clones off after hers  
She grinned, he was also following her in her little old lady disguise  
She wandered slowly into another crowd and transformed again  
This time she combined the two jutsu's and sent her transformed clones on the loose  
She sat back and watched  
Kakashi looked around and had one of his clones follow each of hers  
He glanced around again and walked very quickly away in the opposite direction  
She decided to do some shopping while she was there  
She grinned to herself and started to whistle

Kakashi sighed to himself  
He lost the girl  
But on the plus side Tsunade would be happy to know that her skills as a ninja were amazing  
He looked around and wondered where it was he went wrong  
He thought back and suddenly cursed  
There was a elderly man who had watched him  
A man with violet eyes and a cheeky grin  
He cursed again, then he laughed  
She was good  
But he was better

Tenshi opened the door and yelled out "Kids food"  
Suddenly five children came running over to her  
"Tenshi, Tenshi, what have you got"  
"Tenshi look at the drawing I made you"  
"Tenshi! Huana spit at me"  
Tenshi laughed "We have Ramen, the drawing is beautiful and Huana if you ever spit at Kosage again I will make you spend a time out alone in the basement"  
There was a chorus of "Yay's" and a "Aww"  
She grinned at an elderly couple who walked in  
They smiled back "Tenshi you're home, welcome"  
She lost her smile and mouthed "later" to them  
They nodded  
"Well lets eat"

Tenshi stretched her arms above her head and yawned  
The children were all fed, bathed and in bed asleep  
It always tired her out  
She heard someone behind her and spun around, her hands reached down for her weapons  
She let out a sigh and smiled at the couple  
Kiamo and her husband Sudda were the housekeepers at the place of her enslavement,  
She would never think of that place as home  
They had risked their very lives helping her and the children escape  
They discovered that the master had sent word to some people that she was there, they also discovered he was planning to sell the children as slaves  
Tenshi had convinced them to come away with them,  
She knew that if the worst happened she would have to fight with her life  
But if it happened then the children would be alone  
She couldn't do that to them  
So the couple had come, they settled down in this village and Tenshi went out everyday  
She either came back with food or money she earned or that she stole  
But they had made sure they taught her to only steal from those who could afford it  
Stealing from those who were just as badly off as they were was no better then beating up a child or elderly person  
It was just wrong

She looked back at them and smiled slightly  
Kiamo sighed "You must leave?"  
Tenshi nodded  
Kiamo walked over and placed her hand upon Tenshi's face, she pulled her head down and rested it upon her breast and pulled her into a hug  
Tenshi returned the hug, she sighed "I'll send money regularly until I know its safe"  
Sudda muttered "And then when it is"  
Tenshi looked at him "I'll send for you all"  
Kiamo sighed "When will you leave?"  
Tenshi looked up at the sky "Just before dawn breaks, I want to leave before the children wake up"  
Kiamo nodded "That is smart, otherwise you would have a line of children following you"  
Tenshi grinned "That would really cut in on my travel time"  
Sudda muttered "Be safe, don't talk to strangers and remember we men can not be trusted"  
Tenshi nodded "Because you're all liars, thieves and after one thing only"  
Sudda nodded "That's my girl"  
Kiamo sobbed "I know that you must be excited to see your brother again after all this time, but I think of you as my daughter, I don't want to lose my daughter"  
Tenshi smiled and rubbed her back "I know, but don't worry about me, please don't worry"  
Sudda looked over "You know if you met a nice man and got married, we wouldn't object"  
Kiamo glared at him "We agreed not to bring up marriage until later"  
Tenshi rubbed a hand over her face "What is with the obsession to get me married"  
Sudda shrugged "You are young and beautiful, you should not be alone"  
Kiamo added "We would not object to grandchildren, but Sudda is right, for once, you should be going out and being with people your own age, instead you spend all your time with us old folks"  
Tenshi grinned "Bah, I don't see any old folks"  
Kiamo grinned "Where would we be without you to keep us sane"  
Tenshi shrugged "Insane"  
They all stared up into the night for some time  
Finally Tenshi let out a sigh "I have to go pack, I love you both, be safe, look after everyone, I'll be in contact soon"  
She turned and walked inside

Tenshi was walking along the road singing softly to herself when she heard  
"You're very good"  
Tenshi grinned "At singing or escaping you"  
Kakashi stood next to her "Both"  
She winked at him "I know"  
"Where are you going"  
She looked up at the sky and smiled "To see my brother"  
Kakashi nodded "Then it looks like I get to play escort instead of kidnapper"  
Tenshi grinned at him "Disappointed?"  
"You know your attitude has changed from angry and belligerent to sassy and annoying"  
Tenshi laughed "Good to know"  
They walked along in silence

They had stopped at nightfall and set up camp in the woods  
Tenshi was sitting in a tree looking up at the stars  
Kakashi appeared next to her with a book in hand  
Tenshi looked over and gasped "Is that the Make out book"  
Kakashi looked at her "hmm"  
She sat up "Is that Make out Paradise?"  
He nodded  
She looked up at him "Oh please tell me that when you finish it I can read it"  
Kakashi looked at her "You want to read it?"  
She nodded "I love the Make out series, but I haven't read make out paradise yet, is it good?"  
He looked shocked "You like them"  
"Pfft, like them, I LOVE them, it is the best book series in the world"  
He sat down "I know, aren't they well written"  
She nodded "I know most people think of it as porn, but its such a thrilling read, its almost like you're there"  
He nodded "The way it is has you feeling exactly what the character feels, its a really deep book"  
She grinned "I wouldn't say deep, but it is" she trailed off and just shrugged

He nodded again "I know what you mean, did you know there's going to be a movie?"  
She gasped "Oh my god, really?"  
He nodded  
She clasped her hands together "Oh, I want to see it right now, when will it be out, who will be in it, I want to know everything"  
He told her what he knew  
She sighed when he was finished "It seems we will have to wait forever then"  
He rubbed her arm "Don't worry, it will be out sooner then you think"  
She sat back and stared at the stars again  
He read his book

She looked over at him and found he was staring at her  
She sighed "Was it true, I mean about the Third, how Orochimaru was involved"  
Kakashi nodded  
She sat up and rubbed his arm "I'm so sorry"  
He shrugged "We have the Fifth now, a wise woman named Tsunade, she leads us well"  
Tenshi nodded "Its still so sad, he was such a good man, a wise and wonderful leader"  
Kakashi looked at her "I thought you would have been bitter towards him"  
Tenshi looked at him in shock "Why?"  
"Because he sent you away from Naruto and to that place"  
"But it was a good place"  
"For how long"  
Tenshi smiled "You know"  
He nodded "You also have the mark of a slave on your back, you covered it with a dragon tattoo"  
She laughed "Very observant my friend"  
He moved his hand "So?"  
She sighed "When I first arrived I was so angry at him, I didn't know anyone, I didn't want to know them either, but then time went on and he treated me so well"  
She looked up at the stars  
"I still miss him, he made sure my training was up to my skill and made sure I was taught more, he said I was like a sponge, that there was nothing I couldn't be taught, I absorbed knowledge like a sponge, hence the fact he called me one"  
She took a sip of water from her canteen and lit up a smoke  
"I came to respect him, I think partly he was disappointed by that, I think he thought of me as a daughter, but I couldn't think of him as family, he was my teacher, that was all"  
She sighed and looked down  
"I think towards the end he knew what was going to happen, he tried to prepare me best he could"  
Kakashi frowned "What do you mean tried?"  
Tenshi smiled "There are some things you can't prepare someone for, unfortunately what happened after he was killed was one of them"  
He frowned "In what way"  
"No one can prepare you for slavery, it has to be taught by trial and error, and that was the one thing I took a long while to learn, I never knew my proper place, I defended the others and stood up for myself, I believe that is what the bastard hated the most, he couldn't break me, god knows he tried, but he failed"  
Kakashi looked at her "He was killed a year ago"  
Tenshi grinned "Good, somehow it doesn't surprise me"  
He nodded "I wondered if you did it"  
She shook her head "Sometimes I wish I did, but no, I ran instead"  
Kakashi forced her head up "When you have something you need to protect running can be your best option"  
She looked at him "How did you know I had others with me"  
"Because the same night you vanished so did two elderly housekeepers and five children, they were thought to have been sold, but knowing you, I say you took them while you ran"  
She laughed softly "I'm not the hero of that story, it was the elderly couple who saved us and got us out of there"  
He nodded "But without you would they have made it"  
She sighed "I don't know"  
He looked at her silently then held out his hand "Come we need rest, tomorrow afternoon we should be at the village"  
She looked at him and took his hand

As they laid in the dark she looked over at him "How is Naruto"  
Kakashi grinned "He is part of team 7, my team"  
She smiled "Is he still an idiot"  
Kakashi laughed "Yes"  
She sighed "Tell me"  
"Well in my team is Naruto, he has a crush on the only girl in the team Sakura, the other is his best friend and rival, Sasuke Uchiha"  
She looked over "Uchiha?"  
He nodded "Sasuke needs you, that's why we came in search of you, he is deeply troubled, without your help its feared he will turn rouge"  
She stared at the stars "What can I do"  
"Sleep, tomorrow will be soon enough"

MEANWHILE THE NEXT DAY A KONOHA??

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting down with Asuma and Kurenai and their teams when a ninja burst in  
He looked at them all and muttered "Is it true?"  
Asuma glared "Is what true"  
The ninja looked excited "Is it true that Kakashi Hatake is coming back to the village after a mission to retreave the last female Uchiha?"  
Naruto sat up and whispered "Tenshi"  
Sasuke stood up and yelled "WHAT!"  
Asuma shook his head and looked at Kurinai "Why do we bother trying to keep secrets from Sasuke when this idiot blurts them out all the time"  
Kurenai just shrugged.


	4. Trouble in the forest!

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG  
I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK, IT BROKE WITH MY OTHER STORY BUT SADLY WAITED UNTIL TONIGHT TO BREAK FOR TWISTED  
SHOUT OUT TO  
**Inu-bitch**

**thebigmoose**

**Dhaki and her sister Chi-Chan**

YOU ROCK HARD

REVIEW

ITS MY BIRTHDAY ON THE 9TH  
YAY

Tenshi and Kakashi walked up to the guard at the villages gate, he waved them through  
Tenshi looked over at Kakashi "Where will I be staying?"  
Kakashi frowned "They don't believe it's safe for you, even here, so they are making arrangements for you to stay with either a Jonin or honorable black ops"  
She nodded "And when will I see my brother?"  
He looked at her "Soon I promise, but first we must go see the Hokage"

Tenshi looked over and saw a woman with the biggest breasts she had ever seen  
Kakashi bowed low to her, so Tenshi assumed that this was the new Hokage  
The Hokage looked over at Tenshi, but Tenshi didn't bow  
These days she bowed to no one, she inclined her head instead  
The Hokage smiled "You may leave Kakashi"  
Kakashi nodded and left  
The Hokage motioned to a chair "Take a seat"  
Tenshi gave her a wary look but sat  
The Hokage looked at her "Please call me Tsunade"  
Tenshi nodded "And call me Tenshi"  
Tsunade smiled slightly  
Tenshi tensed up "May I ask what is so amusing"  
Tsunade looked over "I am assuming you are the one known as the 'Angel of Death'"  
Tenshi raised an eyebrow "Why would you assume that?"  
Tsunade laughed "I can tell by your stance, you move silently, I'm guessing you outsmarted Kakashi?"  
Tenshi smiled slightly  
Tsunade let out another laugh "How did he find you?"  
She shrugged "We both happened to be going to Konoha at the same time"  
Tsunade looked at her  
Tenshi smiled "I left a trail an idiot could follow, I didn't want the man to feel bad"  
Tsunade grinned "Ah yes, the male ego is a delicate thing"  
Tenshi became serious "The only reason I came back was to see my brother"  
Tsunade nodded "You will get to see him, I promise you that, but first I must tell you of another boy, this one needs your help, his name is Sasuke Uchiha"

After Tsunade had filled her in on all that had happened and all about Sasuke  
Tenshi stood up and stretched "I was told I would be staying with either a Jonin or an Honorable Black Ops"  
Tsunade smiled "I decided to make it both"  
Tenshi frowned "Two people?"  
Tsunade shook her head "He used to be Honorable Black Ops, and he is a Jonin"  
Tenshi looked over "He?"  
Tsunade nodded "You already know him"  
Tenshi's eyes widened "You don't mean?"  
Tsunade smiled and walked over to the door, she opened it "Kakashi, you can come inside now"  
Kakashi entered and looked over at Tenshi  
Tsunade's eyes twinkled with laughter "Kakashi may I introduce you to your new room mate"  
Kakashi looked at Tsunade "What!?"

Tenshi walked with Kakashi to his place, all the while mentally going over everything she had to do  
Kakashi stopped at a house that was partly secluded and unlocked the door  
Tenshi walked inside and Kakashi pointed out a door "Downstairs toilet, in there is the kitchen"  
They went upstairs and he pointed to a room "My room"  
The room next to it was hers  
She went in and laid her stuff on the bed, she then looked out the window and sighed  
Kakashi walked over to her "What's wrong?"  
She smiled back at him "Memories"  
He nodded and turned around "If you follow me I'll show you where the bathroom is for up here"  
Tenshi turned and left to follow him

Tenshi walked barefoot down the stairs and out to the outback patio  
She sat on the railing and lit a cigarette  
She looked around and let out a sigh of contentment, it felt like home to her  
She made a mental note to send money to her family the next day and send them a letter, she would make sure to let them know she expected a response  
She wondered how long it would be before it was safe enough for them to come and live here  
But first she needed a job and a house of her own  
She thought of the children and decided she would need to buy a large house  
After all she hoped to have children of her own one day  
She let out a sigh and shook her head, now wasn't the time to day dream  
She had plans to make

Kakashi had left hours ago to go do whatever it was he did and Tenshi was bored  
He told he she wasn't allowed to leave the house and she let out noise of frustration  
She was damn sick of being stuck in one tiny place  
The man didn't even leave his book for her to read  
Bastard  
She flopped onto her couch and laid there for a while before getting up again  
Sure Kakashi had told her to stay put, but doing the opposite surly wouldn't hurt

Tenshi was cursing doing the opposite when she realized she was hopelessly lost  
How it happened she really had no idea  
She let out a sigh  
She was going to be in so much trouble when Kakashi came home and found her missing  
She looked down and noticed that while she didn't have any food, she had water, cigarettes and weapons  
She cheered up instantly, she'd be sweet for a while and started to walk  
She knew that normally the best thing was to stay where you were,  
But screw it, she didn't even know if anyone knew she was in the village much less missing

Kakashi gritted his teeth  
He was going to kill her  
One little rule, one, don't leave the house  
Well she sure as shit wasn't at the house anymore  
He couldn't exactly go around and ask people, Tsunade had told them that she wanted Tenshi to kept a secret for a while  
Kakashi cursed again and left in search of the renegade

"Huh" Tenshi muttered in a bewildered tone, she could have sworn she had already been here, three times  
She looked around and saw a tree with a scratch on it and knew that she had been there before  
"SHIT" she screamed, she turned and grabbed her hair "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU GO IN CIRCLES WHEN YOU GO STRAIGHT THE WHOLE TIME"  
She stopped and frowned, she thought she heard something  
She went to go check

Tenshi let out a low growl,  
Three grown men were surrounding a small child, and they had their weapons out  
Tenshi took a deep breath and watched, even though it practically killed her to sit there and do nothing, it could be innocent  
She had learnt that the hard way, once she had jumped in to defend a girl from two men with swords only to learn they were practicing her defense skills  
The child let out a whimper and she bit her lip hard  
The man in the middle smiled at the child "We've going to be paid quite a lot for you little girl, some men we know love little girls like you"  
Tenshi knew what they were talking about, there was an underground organization that sold young children to other people for their sick pleasures  
It was men like them who had been going to buy the children at her place of slavery  
Tenshi jumped silently down and cleared her throat  
She never went for an enemies back, that was cowardly  
The men turned quickly  
The leader smiled at her "Hello, what have we here, look men, a child for our bosses and a girl for us, all and all a good day's hunting"  
Tenshi raised an eyebrow "So you're not playing, you really mean this child harm?"  
The man laughed "Not at all, we're just going to take her somewhere she can learn to be a woman"  
Tenshi's eyes flashed rage "Not on my watch"  
They laughed "What are you going to do?"  
Tenshi appeared in front of the little girl; she bent down and whispered "Do you know these men?"  
The little girl whispered "No"  
She nodded "Close your eyes baby, keep them closed until I tell you to open them, okay"  
The little girl whispered "Okay"  
Tenshi looked back to make sure her eyes were closed

She reached down and pulled out her sai's "Who's first?"  
The men all came for her at once  
She grinned and twister and slashed out at the first man  
She slashed the second and got him in the throat, he died a minute later  
Tenshi ducked the third, the leader, and turned back to the first  
She faked left and instead spun right and swapped one sai for a dagger,  
She turned and plunged it into his chest  
The leader held up his sword and swung at her  
She lifted her sai and caught the sword  
The strength of the man meant she had to use both hands  
He grinned "Looks like you're stuck little girly"  
Tenshi smiled at him and winked  
He looked confused  
Tenshi kicked him in the balls and kicked up with her leg again,  
This time she kicked his wrist with the sword and broke it  
His sword flew into the air and Tenshi kicked his legs out from under him  
She caught his sword in one hand and held it to his throat "Tell me who you serve"  
He laughed at her and spat  
She sighed "It's alright, I'll discover soon enough on my own"  
The mans eyes widened by the implication  
Tenshi swung the sword down, ending his life

She walked over to the little girl and crouched down  
She gently touched her arm and whispered "It's me, but don't look yet honey"  
She picked her up and carried her out of view of the bodies  
She set her down and whispered "You can open your eyes now"  
The little girl looked up at her with eyes as blue as the sky  
Tenshi smiled gently at her "Do you live with your mummy and daddy?"  
The little girl shook her head  
Tenshi frowned "Who do you live with?"  
The little girl looked down "No one"  
Tenshi sighed "Where do you live?"  
She shrugged "Who ever takes me in for the night"  
Tenshi smiled gently "No honey, who looks after you?"  
She frowned "No one, well I do but that's it, sometimes someone will give me clothes and shoes and stuff"  
Tenshi stood up and cursed "What the fuck is wrong with this village"  
The little girl looked scared  
Tenshi cursed again and crouched back down "I wasn't mad at you honey, I'm mad at the other people"  
She stuck her thumb in her mouth "Why?"  
Tenshi sighed "Because no child should be left alone and without love"  
The little girl looked confused  
Tenshi smiled at her "Would you like to come home with me, to live?"  
The little girl looked shocked "Really?"  
Tenshi nodded "Really"  
She smiled shyly "Would that make you my mummy?"  
Tenshi fell in love right there "Only if you want me to be"  
She grinned at her  
Tenshi smiled "I'm Tenshi Uchiha"  
She looked thoughtful "So that makes me Rai Uchiha?"  
Tenshi nodded "Honey, do you know the way back to the village?"  
Rai nodded  
Tenshi let out a sigh of relief

They were in the village and Tenshi finally knew where they were  
She looked down at Rai's bloody and ripped clothes and decided to go shopping  
She also decided to go find Tsunade and let her know what happened and to find out if Rai did have a family or carer  
They reached Kakashi's house five minutes later

Tenshi opened the door and yelled "Honey I'm home"  
Kakashi rushed out of the kitchen "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, I WAS ABOUT TO GO BACK OUT AND LOOK FOR YOU AGAIN!"  
Tenshi ignored that "Rai, say hello to Kakashi"  
Rai smiled shyly "Hello"  
Kakashi frowned and noticed the blood on Tenshi's clothes  
"What happened?"  
Tenshi glared at him "Manners"  
Kakashi sighed and looked at Rai "Hello Rai, it's nice to meet you, now what happened?"  
Tenshi let out a sigh "The best thing in the world, I became a mother"  
Kakashi sat down "I think I'll need a drink for this"  
Tenshi smiled "Pour me one while you're at it, killing is thirsty work"

Two hours later Kakashi still had no idea what had happened  
Firstly Tenshi had a few drinks with him (Rai had water)  
Then Tenshi declared it was time for them both to take a bath  
(This made Kakashi picture all types of scenarios until he realized she meant her and Rai)  
Then it was dinner time  
Then she declared it Rai's bed time and said she wouldn't be back down until Rai was asleep  
Kakashi was burning with impatience

Tenshi finally came downstairs, whatever Kakashi had been about to say was lost when he saw what she was wearing  
She had on a tight singlet that stopped at her bellybutton and shorts that rested on her hips and came to mid thigh level, he hadn't noticed her legs were that long before  
She sat down and smiled at him "Mind if we take this outside, I want a smoke before bed"  
The thought of her and bed conjured up more scenarios for him  
They went outside and Tenshi smiled "What would you like to know"  
She had to repeat the question because he was staring at her legs again  
He let out a sigh "Tell me everything, start from when you decided to disobey me and left the house"  
Tenshi told him all about getting lost, then finding the child slavers and Rai

"So after we got to the village I was going to go shopping for Rai, but I decided to go tell Tsunade first"  
Kakashi nodded "What did she say?"  
"She was outraged, she immediately sent out ninja to look for others and see what they could find"  
He nodded again  
She continued "I then asked if Rai had any family competent to look after her, turns out no one wanted her, so she's mine now, I adopted her that minute"  
He frowned "Wait, doesn't it normally take weeks and weeks for adoptions to be filed much less allowed?"  
She shrugged "All I know is Rai is now my daughter and I would fight to the death for her"  
He sighed "Tenshi you've known this girl for what five hours, what if you change your mind?"  
She laughed "Kakashi, I have five children back in the other village, I know how to look after children and cope with them"  
He looked hesitant "But what if"  
She interrupted him "Kakashi the world is filled with what ifs, its what you do about them that counts"  
He nodded and changed the subject "You should be able to see Naruto and Sasuke tomorrow"  
She smiled "My brother, I'd like that"  
He stood up "Time to get some sleep I think"  
She nodded "I'll have my smoke then lock up"  
He nodded "Goodnight"  
She smiled at him "Goodnight"

That night both Tenshi and Kakashi had some very vivid dreams about each other

Tenshi was asleep when her door was quickly opened  
She sat up quickly and had her weapon at hand  
Kakashi gapped at her  
She glared at him and stretched and yawned "What?"  
He just stared  
Rai came in and giggled "Mummy I can see your boobies"  
Tenshi looked down and saw the sheet had fallen when she sat up  
"OH GOD" she quickly pulled it up and glared at Kakashi, who was still staring at the blanket where her breasts had been  
"Pervert" she muttered  
He looked up at her "And you wouldn't look at me if I was naked and you burst into my room?"  
Tenshi looked at him and said in a serious voice "I'm not sure, why don't we test it now"  
Kakashi looked at her and smiled  
The sound of someone knocking on the door was heard  
Tenshi looked at him  
He blinked "That's right, Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura are here"  
Tenshi gasped "Oh my god, they're here"  
Rai sat next to Tenshi "Who's here mummy?"  
She smiled at her "Your uncle Naruto, mummy's brother and his friends"  
Rai smiled shyly "I have an uncle?"  
Tenshi nodded and kissed her forehead "Kakashi get out so I can get dressed"  
He mumbled and walked out, shutting the door  
Tenshi got up and quickly went to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and ran out to get dressed

She walked downstairs with Rai  
She took a deep breath and heard Naruto "But sensei, why are we here? I thought we were supposed to train?"  
Tenshi smiled and walked outside  
She spotted Naruto straight away, who could miss that yellow hair  
Sakura was the first to notice them "Sensei, I didn't know you had a wife and daughter?"  
Every turned and looked  
Naruto looked pale "Tenshi?" he whispered  
Tenshi grinned then laughed and held out her arms "Its me little brother"  
Naruto started to laugh and ran over to her  
They crushed each other in a giant hug and were laughing and crying at the same time

Sakura stood next to Sasuke and Kakashi  
Rai came over to them and smiled at Kakashi, she pointed to Naruto "That's my uncle, mamma said so"  
Kakashi nodded to her "That's right"  
Rai looked at Sasuke and Sakura and smiled "Hi"  
Sakura crouched down "Hello I'm Sakura and that's Sasuke"  
Rai grinned "I'm Rai Chi...Urchin…?" she frowned and looked at Kakashi "How do I say mamma's last name again"  
Kakashi was looking at Sasuke who had gone white "It's Uchiha, your mothers last name is Uchiha"


	5. Reunion!

THANKS TO SweetYuya my wonderful fan girl, Inu-bitch, watergoddesskasey, and SmileEmptySoul56 don't worry you didn't freak me out, you're awesome and thanks for the birthday wish,

**THANKS TO **SweetYuya **my wonderful fan girl, **Inu-bitch, watergoddesskasey**, and **SmileEmptySoul56 **don't worry you didn't freak me out, you're awesome and thanks for the birthday wish,**

**Sorry this story doesn't go up as fast as my other one but this is harder to write for**

**As always read and review, I can't stress that enough people **_**REVIEW**_

Tenshi was laughing and crying listening to Naruto brag about what he was up to

"And I can summon toads, pervy sage taught me that, he's a perv so I have to keep him away from you, we went out to the land of snow with a real princess who was acting in a movie as princess and I found out why the villagers hate me but that doesn't matter anymore cause I have you and Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei, though he's always late, and there's Sasuke and Sakura and Bushy Brow and Shikamaru and Pervy Sage and The Hokage and"

Tenshi laughed and covered his mouth with her hand "I see you can still talk under water"

Naruto was literally jumping up and down "And I can do this 'Shadow clone jutsu'"

Tenshi looked around at all the Naruto clones and muttered "God help me"

He grinned "I also have my special 'Sexy Jutsu' wanna see Transform"

Tenshi doubled over in laughter when Naruto turned into a naked blonde and blew her a kiss "That's great"

She heard Rai yell out "MUMMA UNCLE NARUTO TURNED INTO A NAKED LADY"

Tenshi laughed harder

Naruto changed back "Mamma?"

Tenshi nodded and managed to get out while laughing "I adopted her, meet your niece Rai"

They looked over and Tenshi noticed that the boy was white as a ghost and staring at her, she stopped laughing and asked Naruto "Is that Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto nodded "I don't know what's wrong with him though"

They didn't have long to find out

Sasuke threw his weapons at her and ran in to attack  
Tenshi pushed Naruto out of the way and dodged the weapons  
Sasuke appeared behind her and kicked out  
Tenshi dodged  
He punched and kicked again  
Tenshi sidestepped and kicked out her own legs tripping him  
Sasuke jumped back up and swung at her  
She ducked the punch  
He kicked and punched at the same time  
She jumped over his legs and back flipped, she grabbed his fist and forced him to the ground  
She stood behind him and held her foot on his back "Not in front of my daughter, she's seen enough violence"  
She released him

He stood up and turned and swung  
She swung at the same time and their fists collided  
He looked into her eyes and saw the Sharingan  
He stopped "It's true you're really an Uchiha"

She glared at him" It's easier to ask me then come at me like an idiot"

Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground "Keep away from my sister"

Sasuke punched Naruto and rolled him off "Sister?"

Tenshi helped Naruto up "Yes, I'm his sister"

Sasuke glared "But you're Uchiha and he's not"

Tenshi looked down at him with pity "Family is not about blood Sasuke, while it's true that Naruto and I do not share blood, neither does Rai share my blood nor I hers, but it doesn't matter to either of us, in Rai's eyes I am now her mother, just like in my mind and heart Rai is my daughter and Naruto is my brother, nothing can change that"

Sasuke frowned "But there's no blood relation"

Tenshi shrugged "If the rule is blood relation is what makes a family a family, then it is a rule I refuse to follow, I rather have family with no blood relation then have no family at all"

Sasuke looked up "I am blood relation to you, I am your clan"

Rai ran over and Tenshi took her hand "Words Sasuke, prove to me that you honestly wish for me to be part of your family, not simply because I share the Uchiha name, but remember I come with many others"

She turned and walked inside with Rai  
the others followed leaving Sasuke by himself to contemplate what she had said

--NEXT DAY

Tenshi was running around the house like a headless chicken

Rai was sulking on the couch "But mamma, I don't wanna go to school"

Tenshi was looking under the couch now "Well I don't wanna be looking for your shoes this early, looks like neither of us gets to do what we want"

Tenshi reached far under and cursed

She heard Rai giggle "Uncle Kashi why are you staring at mammas bottom?"

Tenshi sat up quick and glared

Kakashi didn't even look embarrassed "Why don't you just push the couch?"

Someone knocked on the door before she could reply; she threw up her hands "Fine, you move the couch I'll get the door"

She walked over and Kakashi yelled "What am I looking for"

She turned around "Shoes for Rai" and turned back to the door

She opened it and squealed then ducked quickly

She heard "KAKASHI" then a man with a bowl cut and big eyebrows came flying into the house with his leg extended in a kick

He hit the wall and Tenshi glared "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

He got up and dusted off his clothes, he smiled at her and she could have sworn she saw his teeth twinkle

"I am Might Guy, I'm sure you've heard all about me"

She shook her head "Sorry, No"

He looked shocked "What, Kakashi didn't tell you about me, his greatest rival?"

She shook her head again and yelled "KAKASHI, IT'S FOR YOU"

Kakashi came over with a pair of shoes "Are these the ones?"

Tenshi grabbed them and placed a kiss on his mouth through the mask "You're a life saver"

Guy turned to Kakashi "Well I challenge you to a game of Shogi"

Kakashi was staring after Tenshi and turned to Guy "Hmm, what, when did you get here?"

Guy turned to the wall "Damn you Kakashi and your coolness"

Tenshi came back tugging a reluctant Rai behind her "Look Might Guy, it's been great meeting you and all but we have to go, Kakashi has to take us to the school"

Guy gave her a twinkle smile "Would you prefer me to lead the way?"

Tenshi barely looked at him "Nope, we're good"

Guy gave her the thumbs up "Well if you decide to go anywhere else and want a real man to guide you, let me know"

Tenshi muttered "Ah huh, well wouldn't want to keep you, bye now"

Guy looked back at Kakashi "Soon I will challenge you again"

Kakashi frowned and looked at Guy "Hmm? Your still here?"

Before Guy could reply Tenshi herded them out and shut the door  
Leaving Guy still inside Kakashi's house

Tenshi and Kakashi walked in, turned out the minute the school had come into sight Rai dropped to the ground and lost all of her bones and couldn't move  
She was annoyed when Tenshi told her it was okay that she lost all her bones and not to worry because Kakashi could carry her  
So there they were walking in with Kakashi carrying a screaming Rai

Iruka came running out to see what the commotion was and smiled when he saw how uncomfortable Kakashi was

Tenshi walked up to Iruka and shouted over Rai's screaming "HELLO, I'M TENSHI AND THE SCREAMING DEMON KAKASHI ISS HOLDING IS MY DAUGHTER RAI, SHE'S STARTING SCHOOL TODAY"

Iruka laughed and yelled back "IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, I'M IRUKA UMINO, WELCOME"

Kakashi yelled "TENSHI, MAKE HER STOP"

Tenshi laughed and walked over to them, she took Rai from Kakashi and put her on the floor, and she turned and walked back to Iruka and hooked her arm through his "CAN YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE LESSONS SHE'LL BE LEARNING?"

Iruka nodded and led her away

Tenshi stopped and walked back to Kakashi, she hooked her arm through his and led him to Iruka

Kakashi frowned "WHAT ABOUT RAI?"

Tenshi smiled back at her screaming daughter "SHE'LL STOP WHEN SHE LOSES HER AUDIENCE, OR SHE'LL LOSE HER VOICE, EITHER WAY IT WONT LAST LONG"

He nodded and went with her

True to her word, five minutes after they left her, Rai stopped screaming and got off the floor, she ran after them and when she caught up she quietly placed her hand in Tenshi's and looked around her at the school

Iruka led them into an empty room and sat down

Rai climbed onto Kakashi's lap and stared at Iruka

Tenshi smiled "What I'm most concerned about is how far behind will she be?"

Iruka smiled "Not very, at Rai's age we focus mostly on getting them up to speed, literally, the majority is exercise, balance and play, we don't allow them to use real weapons unless they have already started their training at home, has she?"

Tenshi and Kakashi both shook their heads

Iruka nodded "We will train her but like I said at the moment it's mostly about training before the real training, we haven't started that long ago on the leaf village history, so she should be fine"

Tenshi let out a sigh of relief "Thank god for that, well if that's all I'll leave her to you"

Kakashi cleared his throat "Iruka I hope I don't have to remind you to keep Rai's last name a secret, as well as her mothers"

Iruka frowned in confusion "Why?"

Tenshi smiled "I didn't introduce myself properly did I? I'm Tenshi Uchiha and this is my daughter Rai Uchiha"

Iruka's eyes widened "Two female Uchiha's"

Kakashi shook his head "Tenshi is the Uchiha, Rai is adopted"

Iruka nodded "I will guard your secret, but what last name do I use?"

Tenshi blinked, in all the madness of the morning she had forgotten to make up a last name  
she frowned and looked at Kakashi

Kakashi looked at Iruka "Call her Rai Hatake"

Tenshi's eyes widened in shock "Kakashi are you sure? You know what people will think don't you?"

He nodded "Do you mind, people might think the same of you"

Tenshi frowned again "What?"

He sighed "They might think she's our illegitimate daughter, there might be gossip, if you wish to use another name I don't mind"

Tenshi rested a hand gently on his arm "Thank you"  
She looked at Rai "Honey, while we are in front of people who aren't our trusted friends your name is Rai Hatake, just like Kakashi, how does that sound"

Rai looked up at Kakashi "If I have your name does that make you my daddy?"

Kakashi looked down and stared at her for a minute "Yes, yes it does"

He looked at Tenshi and if looks could kill he would be a dead mutilated body by now

Tenshi reached over and gave Rai a kiss "Go with Iruka honey, I'll see you when school is over, love you"

Rai kissed her "Love you mamma" she kissed Kakashi "Love you daddy" and grabbed Iruka's hand

Iruka nodded at them and left the room with Rai

Tenshi stood up and stormed out

--

Kakashi caught up to her later on and grabbed her arm

She swung at him

He ducked and she swung again, this time hitting him  
He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder  
she cursed him and bucked

He stopped in the forest and dumped her on the ground "Tell me what has you wishing me dead"

Tenshi gritted her teeth and turned her back on him

Kakashi pulled out his book "It's alright I can wait all day"

_10 minutes later_

Tenshi turned suddenly "HOW DARE YOU"

Kakashi closed his book "Yes"

She started pacing "DO YOU HAVE A BRAIN AT ALL IN THAT PERVERTED LITTLE HEAD OF YOURS?"

He leant against the tree "I like to think so"

She ran a hand down her face in frustration and yelled "SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU"

He nodded "You've already said that, but what did I dare?"

She screamed in anger "YOU TOLD THAT LITTLE GIRL SHE COULD CALL YOU DADDY"

He frowned "So? I meant it"

She turned back to him and bared her teeth "Sure, today you do, but what happens when she _really _starts to think of you as daddy and you fuck off with some other woman and this is over and I leave"

He blinked "You think I'd do that"

"GOD DAMN IT KAKASHI, weren't you the one who told me to be careful because of the possibility I change my mind or she's too much?"

He looked at her "Yes, but aren't you the one who told me life is to short for what ifs?"

She glared at him "Don't turn my words back on me"

"Why not, you just did it to me"

She let out a defeated sigh "Kakashi, that little girl has had no love; all she's known is rejection, what happens when I come out of hiding? What about when you find someone, whoever it will be probably won't want to share you with a child who isn't blood related let alone has no legal ties to you"

He walked over to her and grabbed her arms "What are you more scared of Tenshi, that I'll abandon her or you"

She tried to pull away "Let go of me"

He tightened his grip "Answer me"

"Kakashi you're hurting me"

Suddenly a blade flew out of nowhere and Kakashi let her go and stood in front of her to protect her

Sasuke jumped down from the trees "She told you to let her go"

Tenshi peeked around Kakashi and saw Sasuke was in a rage, he was using his Sharingan and glaring at Kakashi  
She pushed past him and walked over to Sasuke, she gently laid a hand on his shoulder "its okay Sasuke, I'm alright now, thank you"

Sasuke pushed her behind his back and looked at Kakashi "If you touch her again I will kill you"

Kakashi looked at Tenshi then Sasuke, he looked back to her "We'll finish this tonight" and he disappeared

Tenshi looked down at Sasuke "Sasuke?"

He turned back and looked at her "You are my clan, I will protect you, you are our future, the future of the Uchiha's"

Tenshi nodded slowly "Okay Sasuke, why don't we go get something to eat or drink" she said soothingly

He nodded and they walked away,  
Tenshi was wondering what was going through Sasuke's head and whether or not she should be worried

School was over and Tenshi went to pick up Rai  
Sasuke had insisted on going with her everywhere  
Tenshi ran into Naruto and gave him a hug  
He decided to tag along to get Rai

Rai ran out and smiled brightly when she saw them "MUMMA, UNCLE NARUTO, SASUKE"

Tenshi held out her arms and Rai jumped into them

Iruka came over to them and smiled at Naruto; he ruffled Naruto's hair and looked back at Tenshi  
"I thought you might like to know how she went"

Tenshi grinned "That transparent hey"

Iruka laughed "Just a little"

She passed Rai to Naruto "Why don't you guys take Rai to play for a bit"

Naruto nodded but Sasuke insisted on staying

They were sitting down and Iruka looked over "She's amazing, she is already at the top of her class, if you want my advice I'd start training her at home, she has amazing potential, you must be proud"

Tenshi laughed "I'd be proud if you told me she was as dumb as a stump"

Iruka smiled "That's good to hear, now did I hear Rai call Naruto uncle?"

Tenshi nodded "Naruto is my brother so" she shrugged "Rai's uncle"

Sasuke stood up quickly "Naruto is not your brother, if anyone should be called your brother it should be me"

Tenshi looked over at Iruka,  
Iruka gave her a slight shrug  
Tenshi stood up "Thank you so much Iruka"

He grinned "Not a problem" and escorted them out

They were walking home and Tenshi grinned and looked at Naruto "Iruka's cute, is he single" she teased

Sasuke glared at her "He is not suitable for you, leave it at that"

Tenshi looked at Naruto

Naruto glared at Sasuke "She can go out with whoever she wants, you have no say"

Sasuke glared at him "I have more say then you, I have more claim to her then you"

Tenshi felt like she was in the middle of a testosterone field and walked faster

--

After they got home she managed to send them both away

Tenshi leant against the door and let out a sigh of relief  
Rai looked up at her "Mamma, why was uncle Naruto and uncle Sasuke acting so funny?"

Tenshi shook her head "I don't know baby"

They were sitting down eating dinner and Rai was telling Kakashi all about her day  
she got to the part about how Naruto and Sasuke were acting strange and Kakashi asked if she knew what started it  
Rai giggled "Mamma said that Iruka sensei was cute and if he was single"

Kakashi looked at Tenshi with a strange expression almost like anger

Tenshi threw her hands in the air "THATS IT, Rai you finished"

Rai nodded

Tenshi got up "I'm sick of men, you're all mad, Rai time for bath and bed baby, say goodnight to mad Kakashi"

Rai giggled "Night mad daddy"

Kakashi leaned over and gave her a kiss "Goodnight, I'll be up soon to tuck you in"

Tenshi took Rai upstairs all the while muttering about men and why women tolerated them

It was 12:30 in the morning and Tenshi was once again wearing a singlet and shorts  
she was sitting out having a smoke when the back door opened and Kakashi joined her outside

Tenshi grinned "Oh no, outside without your mask, better be careful someone might have a camera and snap a photo"

He just stood in the shadows saying nothing

She frowned "Kakashi, what's wrong"

"I said we would finish it later, now is later"

Tenshi sighed "Look I'm sorry okay, I don't want Rai hurt and yes, I overreacted, I know you would never intentionally hurt her"

He said nothing  
she frowned again "Kakashi are you feeling alright?"

He walked over and grabbed her arms "No, I'm not alright"  
She looked at him in alarm "What's wrong?"

He looked into her eyes "I'm burning"

She frowned "You have a fever?"

He nodded

She bit her lower lip "I can make you something to help it if you like"

He tightened his hold on her arms "There's only one cure for this fever"

She frowned "What can I do to help"

He bent low "This"  
He captured her lips with his own and nibbled on her lower lip  
she moaned and he thrust his tongue inside her mouth  
she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck and kissed him back

In the shadows of the trees Sasuke watched in rage  
She was the last female of his clan,  
It was his duty as the head of it to protect her  
Even if it meant protecting her from herself


	6. Training, fights and adult words!

Thanks to SmileEmptySoul56, watergoddesskasey, WannaBeNinja and WannaBeNinja's evil minion of doom and my fan girl groupie SweetYuya

**Thanks to**SmileEmptySoul56, watergoddesskasey, WannaBeNinja **and WannaBeNinja's evil minion of doom and my fan girl groupie **SweetYuya

BEGIN

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,

Tenshi threaded her fingers in his hair and arched against him

Kakashi broke off the kiss and let go of her "Stay here"

Tenshi looked dazed and bewildered "What?"

Kakashi bent down and whispered "Someone's watching"

Tenshi's eyes widened "I'll go too"

Kakashi shook his head "You stay here"

Tenshi snorted "Not on your life mister"

Kakashi looked at her "No, you're not going"

"Yes I am, now stop arguing and let's go"

He leaned down "Tenshi I need you to stay here, what about Rai?"

She cursed and gave him a hard kiss "Be careful"

He nodded and disappeared

Tenshi walked inside the house and up to Rai's room, she sat on the end of her bed and watched her sleep

Kakashi came back 10 minutes later; Tenshi gave Rai a kiss and left the room

She looked at Kakashi, he shook his head "Someone was there but whoever it was is long gone"

Tenshi sighed and looked up "Why?"

Kakashi rubbed her arm "I don't know, no one really knows you're here"

Tenshi looked at him "I know the people who know I'm here, we told them not to tell"

Kakashi and Tenshi both muttered "Naruto"

Tenshi shook her head "It does make sense; I mean he doesn't think very often, but this is too big for him to disobey"

Kakashi let out a sigh "As much as it pains me, you're right, he may be a knucklehead but he loves you, so he'd do whatever he had to, to keep you safe"

Tenshi yawned "As long as Rai is safe I'll think it over tomorrow"

He bent down and kissed her "Goodnight"

She looked dazed again "Ah huh" she turned and walked into the wall

Kakashi smiled and turned _SMACK_ into a was also

-.-.-.-..--.--.--.--.--...--...--/--,--;;;;;;;;;--''''''''''

Tenshi sat up and looked at her clock "SHIT"

She jumped out of bed and got tangled in the sheets; she fell to the floor with a _SMACK_

She ran into the bathroom and took the fastest shower she ever had

She ran downstairs trying to pull on her pants and wearing only a bra with her shirt thrown over her shoulder

_SMACK, THUD, SMACK, THUD_

She lay at the bottom of the stairs "FUCK" and continued pulling her pants on

She stood up and ran into the kitchen "RAI"

Rai looked over from the couch "Yes mamma"

Tenshi looked at her "Get dressed now, have you had breakfast? Oh god did I make you lunch?"

Rai giggled "Don't worry mamma, daddy gave me breakfast already and my lunch is on the table, he left you a note too"

Tenshi let out a sigh of relief "Then run and get dressed"

Rai went upstairs

Tenshi threw her shirt on and patted her pants "Shit! Weapons"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,

They were on the way academy and Rai looked up at her "Mamma what does shit mean?"

Tenshi looked at her "It's a naughty adult word you must never say in public again okay"

Rai nodded "Okay"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,

They walked in and Tenshi walked over to Iruka "I am so sorry we're late, I overslept"

Iruka smiled "Not a problem, Hello Rai, why don't you take a seat"

Rai smiled "Bye mamma"

Tenshi smiled "Have a good day" she whispered to herself "Now I have to go find Kakashi and kill him"

Iruka looked up "What!?" but she had already left

--

Tenshi walked into the forest and heard "WHERE IS KAKASHI SENSEI?"

She grinned and walked over to the noise "Hey Naruto"

Naruto looked over and grinned "Tenshi, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged "Kakashi invited me to watch the training"

Sakura smiled "That would be good, but he's not here yet"

Tenshi frowned "But he left before me"

Naruto crossed his arms behind his neck "Kakashi sensei is always late"

Tenshi muttered "Huh, looks like we have something in common"

Sasuke was quiet

She looked at him and smiled "Hey Sasuke"

He nodded

She sat down and smiled, she reached into her bag and pulled out a book

Naruto looked at it "That's the same book Kakashi reads"

Tenshi grinned "The exact same"

Kakashi appeared behind her and took the book "Yes it is the exact same, I'll take my book back now, and we have a new house rule, no stealing from me"

Tenshi smiled up at him "I didn't steal it, I borrowed it without asking, see there's a difference"

He looked at her and shook his head "We're doing chakra training today"

Naruto groaned "But sensei"

He looked at Naruto "No complaining Naruto, you need this more then anyone else, your chakra is all over the place"

Naruto glared and yelled "IT IS NOT, I HAVE GREAT CHAKRA CONTROL"

Kakashi looked up at the sky then back to Naruto "Prove it"

Naruto straightened up "Alright, where?"

Kakashi pointed to the lake "Walk on the water across the lake"

Naruto grinned "Piece of cake"

He walked over and focused his chakra and took a step on the water

Tenshi held out her hand to Kakashi and he helped her up, she let out a soft whistle "He's doing it"

Naruto laughed and spun around "See nothing to it"

_SPLASH_

Tenshi laughed "Nothing to it hey"

Naruto surfaced "Wait, I stopped paying attention I'll do it again"

Tenshi grinned and Kakashi muttered to her "This should be entertaining for a while"

Sasuke stood staring at them both

They both turned their heads and looked over to Sasuke, he glared then looked away

_SPLASH_

"WAIT, WAIT GIVE ME ANOTHER TURN"

Tenshi looked up at Kakashi and whispered "What's up with Sasuke"

Kakashi frowned "I don't know"

_SPLASH_

"AHHH, THIS ISN'T FAIR, I CAN DO IT, I KNOW I CAN"

Tenshi smiled "You're right this is entertaining"

_SPLASH_

"IT'S THE WATER IT'S WRONG"

Tenshi sighed and shook her head "It's also slightly sad and painful to watch"

Kakashi shrugged "You get used to it"

_SPLASH_

"AHHH, STUPID WATER, SOMETHING TRIPPED ME"

Tenshi grinned "You're right I am used to it and it's entertaining again"

_SPLASH_

"WAIT, WAIT, I NEARLY HAD THAT ONE"

Sakura held up a fist and shook it "NARUTO, YOU KEEP MAKING THE SAME MISTAKE"

Kakashi nodded to her "Sakura, why don't you show him how it's done"

She nodded "Right" and walked over to the water, she stood by the edge and focused her chakra, she took a step and wobbled for a second before walking all the way across and back

Naruto glared "HEY, HOW COME SHE CAN DO IT"

Tenshi laughed "BECAUSE SHE CAN CONTROL HER CHAKRA MAYBE, HMM"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke "Your turn Sasuke"

Sasuke walked over stood on the water; he walked all the way across and started back when he fell

_SPLASH_

Naruto laughed "You fell in"

Tenshi stood at the edge of the lake "He got further then you Naruto"

Naruto glared "HEY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE"

Tenshi raised an eyebrow "I thought you had great chakra control?"

He glared "I DO I'M THE BEST"

Tenshi laughed "So how come Sakura got it first time and Sasuke got the whole length?"

He glared "WHAT HAPPENED TO FAMILY LOYALTY"

Sasuke stood behind him and punched him

Tenshi scratched her head and looked at Kakashi, he just shrugged

Tenshi hugged Kakashi and skipped off

Kakashi scratched his head and looked back at the lake, Sasuke was glaring at him

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,

Tenshi was sitting in a tree branch giggling to herself; she was reading 'Make out paradise' and smiled "I am so sneaky"

She heard Kakashi let out a shout of outrage and knew she had been discovered

She quickly read the page then marked her spot and closed the book

"TENSHI!"

She looked around for a place to hide

"YOU'LL HAVE TO COME OUT SOONER OR LATER, YOU NEED TO PICK UP RAI FROM THE ACADEMY"

She cursed, he was right; then again she could always send Iruka a note asking him to take Rai home

"TENSHI!"

She jumped over to another tree and hid high in the branches

She heard "New task, find Tenshi, GO"

She felt safe in the tree, they wouldn't find her

She heard "BOO!" behind her and squealed, she fell out of the tree and into Kakashi's arms below

He looked down at her "I thought we had a rule about stealing"

She shrugged "That's a house rule we're outside"

He glared "New rule, no more pick pocketing Kakashi"

She scrunched up her nose "That's no fun"

He walked away with her in his arms "I wasn't put here to amuse you"

Tenshi put a shocked look on her face "Really?"

He glared "Give me my book"

She looked innocent "What book?"

He put her down but kept a grip on her shoulders, he reached down with one hand and thrust it in her bag

She squealed and twisted

He moved his hand along her back and she continued to squeal

The others looked on in shock

He reached down and patted his hand down her ass and to her legs

She kicked behind her but he moved out of the way

He reached in front of her and ran his hands over her breasts

She glared "Are you trying to find your book or cop a feel?"

He shrugged "Both"

She twisted again

He reached under her shirt and muttered "AH HUH, FOUND IT"

She cursed when he pulled out the book

He smiled and bent down and whispered "We have to do this again later when we don't have an audience"

She sighed "Pervert"

He just smiled and put his book away, he turned to the others "Alright lets"

Tenshi butted in "HAVE LUNCH"

Naruto cheered

Tenshi smiled at Kakashi

He sighed "Alright, lunch time"

Tenshi reached into her bag "I have ramen"

Naruto ran up and hugged her; he sobbed "YOU'RE THE BEST SISTER IN THE WORLD"

She grinned and looked at Kakashi "He's very easy to please"

Kakashi nodded "Alright, the rest of you go get wood, we'll train in fire making while we wait"

They walked off

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,

Tenshi was sitting down getting the ramen ready when she heard a fight going on

She and Kakashi jumped up and ran into the forest

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting each other

Naruto had a bloody nose and Sasuke had a bloody lip

Sakura was staring at them in shock

Tenshi ran up to her "What happened?"  
Sakura shook her head "I don't know, one minute we were getting wood, the next I come back and their fighting"  
Tenshi cursed and ran over to them, she grabbed Sasuke and pulled

He spun around and punched her in the face

Kakashi walked over and grabbed them both "Naruto, Sasuke stop it NOW"

They were both breathing heavily and glaring at each other

Tenshi looked over at Kakashi "I'll take Naruto, you take Sasuke"

Kakashi frowned "Are you alright, your lip is bleeding"

She frowned and touched a finger to her lip, she looked down and saw the blood, and she cursed and muttered "I'm fine"

He nodded and pushed Naruto towards her, he took Sasuke and walked away

She looked after them and frowned

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,

Tenshi sat Naruto down and pulled out a tissue, she wiped at the blood on his face, she just cleaned it off, she knew that the nine tailed fox would heal him

"Naruto what happened love?"

He stared at the ground and shrugged

She gently grabbed his chin and forced him to look up "Tell me, please"

He looked away "Sasuke says that you're not my sister and that to call you my sister is wrong"

Tenshi's mouth opened in shock "What"

He nodded "He said that you are his clan, and that he is the head of the Uchiha's and therefore it was up to him to look after you, he said you're only family is him and that the other people you called family are nothing"

Tenshi glared

He looked up "Are you mad at me?"

She ruffled his hair "Never, well not never but no, I'm not mad at you, keep going"

He nodded "I told him he was an idiot and that even if you are the only female Uchiha that it didn't make everyone you think of as family nothing, that I am your brother and you're my sister, that Rai is your daughter and my niece"  
Tenshi smiled "That was the best thing you could have said Naruto, it's also correct"

"He said that while its true Rai is your daughter that she shouldn't have the name Uchiha and that every time you called me brother you were mocking me, I told him he was just jealous and I didn't care what he said, he was wrong"

She nodded "He is"

"He said that you should call him brother not me, I said that I was your brother more then he could ever be and he said that it was up to him to find you a suitable mate and to pick your friends so you didn't get hurt"

Tenshi let out a soft sigh

"I told him that you are your own person and not a thing to be owned, I also said that you prefer me to him any day, then he hit me and we fought"

Tenshi rubbed the bridge of her nose "Maybe you're both right"

Naruto gapped "WHAT"  
She sighed "I have been treating Sasuke like a stranger rather then a clan member, but it's true that he doesn't own me, shit"

She looked at Naruto "Maybe I should start spending more alone time with him"

"But Tenshi don't you get it, he wants you all to himself, he thinks you're his and his alone, he doesn't want anyone near you, he even told me he's been watching your house at night"

Tenshi looked at him "What"

Naruto nodded "He said that after what happened last night he's going to move you in with him"

Tenshi was shocked; it was Sasuke who had watched her and Kakashi

Naruto looked up "Tenshi what happened last night?"

She blushed and ruffled his hair "Nothing to worry about I promise, I'm not going anywhere Naruto, but I do have an idea"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke "Well?"

Sasuke turned his back on Kakashi and muttered "I didn't mean to hit her, I didn't realize it was her until it was to late, I thought it was you"

Kakashi blinked "Okay, and"

Sasuke said nothing

Kakashi shrugged and pulled out his book "That's alright, I have nothing but time"

Sasuke turned suddenly "She is my only clan member alive that I have to protect, she is my family and therefore I should be the one protecting her, you have no right to her, Naruto has no right calling her sister, she has no right calling him brother"

Kakashi put his book away "And why not?"

"Because I should be all that she has in the world, she should rely on me for guidance, she should be protected at my home while I work, and she should be kept away from those who would take advantage of her"

Kakashi let out a laugh "You really have no idea who she is do you?"

Sasuke's hands tightened into fists "She is an Uchiha, which is all that should matter"

Kakashi shook his head "Let me tell you about her, many years ago a man from the Uchiha clan taught some of his students outside of the clan Uchiha tactics,  
this was against all that the Uchiha's stood for, they told the man to stop or else he and his family would be banished from the clan, so he stopped teaching it to his students,  
but his wife adopted several children, none of them was of the Uchiha branch,  
This didn't matter to either of them or their children who were Uchiha's  
The man taught his children the Uchiha way, all his children even those who didn't share the Kekkei Genkai or Bloodline Limit, it didn't matter to him that the children wouldn't be able to use the secrets, he just wanted them to know so if they ever had to fight an Uchiha they would know the tricks  
The clan leaders found out and banished the man and his family as they had threatened  
So he left the clan and the village, no one heard anything of them so it was assumed that they died out  
Tenshi is the last of that line, her family values love and affection over blood, in her mind Naruto is her brother  
She came into the village when she was eight, she went to the Uchiha clan as her mother had told her they would welcome her, she was shunned and ignored  
She had her families strength so she went on her own ignoring all Uchiha, she met Naruto and took him under her wing  
She called him brother the first day they met and proclaimed him her clan from then on, she fought literally when someone would treat him with contempt or called her a liar when she called him brother  
She risked her very life to save him  
She has a scar on her back, and one on her stomach and neck from a fight when she thought Naruto was in danger, she nearly died for him  
If you stop acting like such a idiot and get to know her, it wont be long before she will call you brother"

Sasuke let out a laugh "Nice story, but I plan on having her move in with me"

Kakashi sighed "Why?"

"To keep her safe"

Kakashi looked at him "I keep her safe, she keeps herself safe"

Sasuke turned and stared into Kakashi's eyes "It's you I'm keeping her safe from"

Kakashi blinked in shock "What?"

Sasuke walked over to him "I saw you last night, you touch her again and I will kill you, I won't warn you again"

Tenshi smiled when Sasuke and Kakashi came back "Sit down and have some lunch, Sakura made it"

Sakura smiled "Well it was easy"

Naruto looked at Sakura "I'm sure it's going to taste great since you made it"

Sakura ignored him and smiled at Sasuke "Sasuke here's your bowl"

Sasuke nodded and looked at Tenshi "I'm sorry for hitting you"

She touched her lip and shrugged "I did more damage to myself when I fell down the stairs this morning"

Kakashi blinked "You fell down the stairs, how?"

She glared at him "Someone didn't wake me up this morning so I was late in taking Rai to school"

He nodded "That didn't answer my question"

She sighed "I was trying to put on my pants while going down the steps, turns out not a good idea, go figure"

He looked up and then back at her, she saw his eye was twinkling with laughter and sighed "Go ahead"

He laughed "You only just figured out not to pull on your pants while walking down the stairs"

"Running" she mumbled

He frowned "What?"  
She sighed "I wasn't walking down the stairs I was running"

He nodded and started laughing again

Tenshi frowned and then looked around "I am inviting all of you to our house tonight for dinner, who's in?"

Naruto punched a hand in the air "OH YEAH, FREE FOOD"

Sasuke nodded "I'll be there"

Sakura nodded "I'll ask my mother but I should be allowed"

Tenshi clapped her hands "Great, this should be fun"

--;;;;;;;;;;;--,--...--

Tenshi got dressed and looked over at Rai "Honey, tonight I want you to be a big girl for mamma, okay"

Rai nodded and jumped up and down on her bed "You mean an adult?"

Tenshi nodded "That's right and remember to call Sasuke uncle and Sakura as aunty"

Rai nodded "Why?"

Tenshi frowned, should she put her hair up or down? "Because Sasuke is mamma's other brother and Sakura is mummy's good friend"

Rai nodded

Kakashi yelled out "Someone's at the door"

Tenshi let out a sigh of frustration "THEN ANSWER IT"

She heard him grumble to himself and smiled, they were acting like an old married couple, she stopped smiling when she realized it wasn't a good thing

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,

Kakashi opened the door and walked away

Guy flew in "AHHHH" and hit the wall

Tenshi yelled out "WHO IS IT?"

Kakashi looked back and shrugged "NO ONE. MUST HAVE BEEN THE WIND"

Guy stood up "DAMN YOU KAKASHI"

Tenshi came down the stairs and Guy smiled at her "Hello"

She looked down at Rai "You look so pretty"

Rai giggled and called out "Daddy, how do I look?"

Kakashi looked over and smiled "Like a princess"

She giggled again and sat at the table "I'm an adult tonight"

Kakashi nodded "Yes you are"

Someone knocked on the door

Guy turned "I'll get it"

Naruto came in "WHERE'S THE FOOD?"

Tenshi laughed "Cooking"

Someone else knocked and Guy let Sakura in

Sakura came over and gave Tenshi flowers "Thank you for inviting me"

Tenshi sniffed the flowers "No, thank you Sakura they're beautiful"

Rai jumped up "UNCLE NARUTO, AUNTY SAKURA, I LOOK LIKE A PRINCESS, DADDY SAID SO"

Sakura walked over to her "Yes you do, how do I look?"

Rai giggled "Like a princess, we can both be princesses"

Sakura smiled "I'd like that"

The door was once again opened by Guy

Sasuke walked in and nodded to everyone

Tenshi walked over and hugged him, she whispered "Welcome brother"

He looked at her in shock and nodded

She smiled down at him "I'm sorry Sasuke, I let my pain of rejection by the Uchiha's get the better of me, I hope we can start anew"

He nodded again and looked over "When did you hire a butler"

Kakashi and Tenshi both muttered "Huh?"

He pointed to Guy

Tenshi frowned "When did you get here?"

Kakashi blinked "Did you just arrive?"

Guy turned around and muttered "Damn their coolness"

Tenshi turned back to the others "Dinner will be ready soon; I'm just going to put these beautiful flowers in a vase"

Rai ran over and hugged Sasuke "UNCLE SASUKE YOU'RE HERE, My mamma told me you're her brother like uncle Naruto is"

Tenshi came back out "That's true" she looked at Sasuke "Just like you're my daughter Rai, no one can say differently"

Rai nodded "And Kakashi is my daddy"

Guy blinked "Kakashi a daddy?"

Everyone looked at him again and Tenshi muttered "You still here?"

Kakashi looked up "Hmm, what?"

Guy turned "They're good" he looked back at them "I WILL BE BACK TO CHALLANGE YOU AGAIN"

Rai waved "Okay crazy man, bye now"

Tenshi grinned and Kakashi laughed

Guy turned and left muttering about 'a family of coolness'

Tenshi shook her head "Strange man"

Rai grabbed at her cup and knocked it over; it fell to the floor and smashed

She looked up and muttered "Shit"

Kakashi looked at her "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Rai shrugged "Shit"

Tenshi turned and head butted the wall "Oh no"

The others looked shocked

Kakashi walked over to her "Where did you learn that young lady?"

Rai smiled "Mamma said it"

Kakashi looked at Tenshi and muttered "Did she now"

Tenshi sighed "I told her it was a naughty word for adults"

Rai smiled at everyone "And mamma told me tonight I'm an adult so I can use it"

Tenshi sighed and Kakashi gave her a look that told her tonight she was getting in trouble

Tenshi muttered "Shit"

Rai copied her


	7. Choices!

THANKS TO SweetYuya, Inu-bitch, watergoddesskasey, SmileEmptySoul56, WannaBeNinja AND XP 1228

**THANKS TO **SweetYuya, Inu-bitch, watergoddesskasey, SmileEmptySoul56, WannaBeNinja **AND **XP 1228

**I HAVE TO BE HONEST, I AM SO FUCKING DISAPPOINTED BY MYSELF AND THIS CHAPTER, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT IT'S LIKE NOW I'M SICK THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING DOWN THE SHITTER**

**SO PLEASE BE NICE CAUSE COUGH, COUGH I'M SICK**

**ONLY REVIEW IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE NICE**

**I'M TO SICK FOR MEAN PEOPLE AND IF YOU'RE MEAN TO ME I'LL SICK ****SweetYuya**** ON YOU AND SHE WILL SICK HER MASTER ****WannaBeNinja**** ON YOU SO THERE **

**(I'M POKING OUT MY TONGUE BTW)**

**ALSO WE (Creator ****SweetYuya**** and staff ****WannaBeNinja**** and myself) HAVE A C2 CALLED CRAZY, SEXY & RED, SO CHECK IT OUT AND SUBSCRIBE, ITS IN GENERAL SECTION.**

**BEGIN**

Tenshi sighed and smiled at everyone at the table "Everyone having fun?"

No one but Rai answered "FUCK YEAH"

Kakashi looked at Tenshi "Another adult word she learned in the space of how many days?"

Tenshi groaned "Rai, baby, honey, sugar pie, stop using adult words"

Rai frowned "Why?"  
"Because you're getting mummy in trouble"

Rai frowned "Why?"

"Because daddy doesn't like you using those words and he knows you learnt them from mummy so mummy is going to get in trouble for using the adult words around you"

Rai nodded "Okay"

Tenshi looked around again; Kakashi was wearing his mask and watching them all quietly

Naruto was stuffing his face with food and every other bit made it in his mouth, the rest Tenshi would have to sweep up

Sakura was eating and using proper table manners but kept looking at Sasuke with puppy love eyes

Then there was Sasuke, he was eating and glaring at both Naruto and Kakashi, he was ignoring Sakura and looking at Tenshi and Rai as though he had never seen them before

Tenshi sighed, the mood was awkward and Rai was the only one talking,

Tenshi tuned in just in time to hear "And then daddy was standing there and we could see mummy's boobies, but daddy didn't look away" she giggled

Tenshi closed her eyes and wished for a hole to swallow her

Naruto and Sakura were staring in shock at Tenshi,

Sasuke glared at Kakashi "Yet another reason she should move in with me"

Tenshi blinked "What?"

Sasuke looked at her "I think you should move in with me"

Sakura was glaring daggers at Tenshi

Kakashi looked bored

Rai frowned "What about me?"

Sasuke smiled at her "You too"

Rai clapped her hands "YAY"

Naruto slammed his hands on the table "TENSHI ISN'T MOVING IN WITH YOU, SHE'S STAYING HERE, NOW PASS THE POTATOES"

Tenshi threw her hands in the air and got up "I'm going out for a smoke"

Sasuke stood up "I'll come with you"

Tenshi turned and glared at him "NOT ON YOUR BLOODY LIFE" she looked at Kakashi "BLOODY ISN'T A SWEAR WORD EITHER" and stomped out

Rai looked at Kakashi "What's wrong with mummy?"

Kakashi shrugged "Mummy's insane"

Rai nodded

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Tenshi stood outside and lit her smoke, she sighed and shook her head "Men" she muttered

Kakashi came out and she turned to him "You knew"

He sighed and sat on the railing "He might have mentioned it"

She glared "What else haven't you told me hmm?"

He looked at her "He was watching us last night"

She nodded "I gathered as much from what Naruto told me of fight"

He raised an eyebrow "And you accuse me of keeping things hidden"

She sighed "Kakashi there is a very big difference between watching and demanding I move"

He nodded "He warned me away from you, thinks I'm taking advantage"

She grinned at him "Not yet you haven't"

He smiled "Give me time"

She laughed then sighed and rubbed the back of her neck "What else"

"He believes you should be at home doing woman's work while he goes off and earns money"

Tenshi screwed up her nose "Why? Does he hate me?"

He laughed "I told him that wasn't you; I also told him your family history and about Naruto"

Tenshi froze "What else?"

He looked at her "I didn't tell him about that Tenshi"

She sighed in relief; she didn't like the thought of too many people knowing about her years of slavery

He looked out "He's a lost little boy who finally found what he's been searching for, only he never truly knew he was looking for it, but now he has it he doesn't want to lose it"

Tenshi nodded "I know, but it doesn't make this any less of a clusterfuck"

Kakashi looked at her "Better not teach that one to Rai"

Tenshi grinned "I'll wait until she's older, at least 12"

Kakashi laughed then sighed "He doesn't think of you as a ninja, he thinks of you as a small girl, like Rai, and he believes that unless he is with you and protects you he'll lose you"

Tenshi touched his arm "I know all this Kakashi, but I don't know how I can make him understand that it's my duty to protect him, not the other way around, he's just a lost little boy like you said, but how do I let him know that now he's found and safe"

Kakashi ran a finger lightly down her cheek "That not even I know"

Tenshi leaned against him and rested her head on his chest "Let's go back inside before Rai picks up some of Naruto's bad habits"

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Tenshi had just put Rai to bed, the others were still here

She walked out of Rai's room and shut the door, she turned around and Sakura stood watching her

Tenshi gestured her into her room

The minute they walked in Sakura turned and glared at Tenshi "I don't know what you've done, but stay away from Sasuke he's mine"

She turned and stomped out leaving behind a stunned Tenshi

Tenshi sat on her bed and laughed, the second she walked into this village nothing had been the same

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Sakura looked down "Oh no, I have to go home now"

Tenshi looked at Naruto "Why don't you walk Sakura home?"

Naruto jumped up "YEAH, let's go Sakura"

Sakura pouted a little "Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't even look at her "I'm staying here a little longer"

Sakura glared at Tenshi and muttered "Good night then Sasuke, Sensei" and walked out

Naruto grinned and hugged Tenshi "NIGHT EVERYONE"

Tenshi grinned after he left (slamming the front door mind you) and muttered "Thank god Rai sleeps like the dead"

Kakashi nodded

Tenshi looked at him and raised an eyebrow

Kakashi let out a sigh "I'll go do the dishes then and see if Rai's asleep"

Tenshi nodded "Thanks"

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Tenshi looked over at Sasuke after Kakashi had left "So?"

He looked over at her "He wants you"

She blinked "Wha?"

He looked towards the kitchen "Kakashi, he wants you"

Tenshi sighed "Sasuke, while it's very sweet you're worried about me, Kakashi and I are both adults and we can make our own decisions"

He frowned "But"

Tenshi glared "No buts Sasuke, I know what it's like to have no one, so you know what I did, I found someone, and I found Naruto, who is another person who has no one, think about for one minute Sasuke, and put yourself in his shoes"

"A small lost little boy with no one, the entire village against you, you've done nothing but be kind and get treated with contempt, hate and fear, you're pushed around, beaten up and treated like all round shit"

Sasuke looked down at the ground

Tenshi nodded "You however were treated differently yes, but no one beat you for no reason, no on spat on you, do you have any idea how many times that boy was spat on? But you, you were always the hope, the last Uchiha, greatness was expected and nurtured, and Naruto was kicked and burned"

Sasuke swallowed

Tenshi continued "I too was treated with loathing, worse my family was killed because of me, of who I am, I know what it's like to blame yourself for the death of those you love, its a feeling that never goes away, it does dull with age though, when I came here expecting clan and family to protect me I was ignored and stepped on, The very people my mother told me would shelter me cast me aside, so I found Naruto, someone like me, someone who knew the same pain of loneliness"

Sasuke looked back at her and opened his mouth

She frowned "Don't interrupt, you need to hear this, Naruto became my whole world, I swore to protect him and I nearly died doing so, I wouldn't change what happened for the world because it made me who I am today, Even though Naruto is my family and I feel a great responsibility towards him, I let him go and do his own thing, I let him learn by himself that if you play with fire you get burnt, sure I watch him, but unless he learns these things by himself it will never sink in, I let him live how he wants but I guide him when he asks for my help, and I'll do the same with Rai and the other children, I love them and they are my clan, my family, but if you protect too much you smother and they rebel and despise you"

Sasuke sighed "So you despise me"

She groaned "Baka, I don't despise you Sasuke, but you haven't let me know the real you, worse you haven't even tried to learn the real me, I'm a ninja Sasuke I have reached to rank of Jonin, that doesn't mean I don't want or need you in my life, but it's my life Sasuke, you can't control me and my actions any more then I can control yours, I'm a grown woman not a child, give me your love and respect, and I'll give you the same, smother and attempt to control me and I'll rebel and resent, give Rai and Naruto your love and respect, for they are my family just as much as you are"

Sasuke looked at her "Do I really need to love and respect Naruto?"

Tenshi laughed "Alright, treat him as a brother then, but even if you did wish it away, I have family Sasuke, and if you allow it I wish you would join it, become another member of my family, my clan, but let me live my own life and make my own mistakes, its how we learn"

He nodded slowly "I need to think it over"

Tenshi stood up "You can spend the night here if you like"

He nodded again "Thank you"

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Tenshi stood outside staring at the stars and the moon

She felt someone behind her and knew who it was

She leant against him and sighed "I love the night"

Kakashi wrapped an arm around her waist "What you said tonight was done very well"

She smiled up at him "I don't want him to be left out, but then again I don't want him ruling over me"

Kakashi nodded "Either way what he decides is ultimately up to him, now he knows that of he continues to act like this he risks losing you"

Tenshi shook her head "He wouldn't lose me, that boy needs so much love, he reminds me of Naruto when he was young, only Sasuke is stronger and more withdrawn"

Kakashi rested his chin on the top of her head "What will you do if he continues as he has been?"

She sighed "Step back, I can't handle someone telling me what to do, what to wear, who to talk to, who to ignore" she whispered "I can't go through that again"

He squeezed her tightly and released her "Sasuke is a bright boy, he should chose what's right"

She turned to him and grabbed his hand "What I didn't say because it seems like a sore spot for him, is that I consider you family also Kakashi"

He hugged her "Back at you"

She smiled up at him "I think tomorrow we should start Rai's training"

He nodded and grinned "My girls as smart as a whip"

Tenshi laughed "For a father of what? Three days, you're awfully proud"

He sighed and looked out at the night "She's an easy girl to love"

Tenshi smiled and yawned "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning"

He nodded distractedly "Goodnight"

Tenshi walked inside

Kakashi looked out into the night once more and whispered "Rai is easy to love, and so is her mother"

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Tenshi yawned and rolled over, she blinked sleepily at the clock and smiled

She closed her eyes again

She snapped them back open and grabbed the clock "SHIT!"

_THUD_

She got off the floor and ran into the shower

(Not literally though I have done that once before, **RED:** once? **ME:** fine three or more times, Windex is really good)

She ran out and threw on underwear and a bra, she grabbed a pair of pants and threw a shirt over her shoulder

_SMACK THUD SMACK THUD_

"FUCK IT"

Kakashi walked over and stared down at her, Sasuke stood next to him

Tenshi ignored them and pulled her pants up

Kakashi let out a sigh "Didn't you learn something from yesterday?"

She jumped up and threw her shirt on "Apparently not, RAI!"

"Yes mummy"

"DRESS, FOOD, SHOES, RUN"

She came over "I'm already dressed mummy"

Tenshi looked down "So you are, let's go "she patted her pants" SHIT! WEAPONS"

Kakashi yelled "TENSHI LANGUAGE"

Tenshi stopped at the top of the stairs and blinked "Whoa talk about your Deja vu"

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Tenshi was glaring and muttering to herself "Stupid men with their stupid twisted sense of humors, find a fucking hole in the wall funny"

She looked over and saw Team 7 staring at her "What" she glared "Never seen a woman have a rant"

She huffed and walked off "Stupid kids with their stupid staring like they've never seen a rant before"

She heard Naruto say "What's up with Tenshi"

Sasuke answered "She's probably still mad that she fell down the stairs for the second day in a row"

Tenshi let out a gasp and turned "TRAITOR" she pointed to Sasuke

He just smiled

Tenshi realized he had made his choice and her eyes widened, she started laughing and ran over and tackled him to the ground

Sasuke groaned "What was that for?"

Tenshi kissed both his cheeks in a loud smacking way "You made your choice"

He glared "So you attack me?"

She laughed and arms grabbed her and pulled her off him

Kakashi held her and muttered "Don't kill the boy Tenshi"

She grinned up at him "He made his choice"

Kakashi nodded "So I heard"

Naruto looked around and yelled "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON"

Tenshi grinned at him "He chose"

Naruto glared "CHOSE WHAT?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto "Welcome the newest member of your clan"

Naruto threw his hands in the air "STOP TALKING IN RIDDLES"

Sasuke hit Naruto "Be quiet, you're giving me a headache"

Naruto lay on the ground rubbing his head and glaring at Sasuke

Tenshi was still being held up by Kakashi, she looked at Naruto "Be nice to your brother Naruto"

Naruto turned his glare to her "WHAT BROTHER?"

Kakashi sighed "Just leave it, otherwise we'll be here for hours"

Naruto screamed "I'M SO CONFUSED, SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON"

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Rai came home and was brimming with excitement, Sasuke had gone to get her and he told her they were going to start her training

She ran in and looked at everyone, she patted her pants and yelled "SHIT, WEAPONS"

Tenshi groaned

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Kakashi looked down at Rai "Alright now, ninja carry an arsenal of weapons with them, but the normal weapons consist of a shuriken and a kunai, any questions yet?"

Rai nodded "What's an assbell?

Tenshi snorted and looked up at the sky

Kakashi glared at her "Arsenal, it means all the different types of weapons and equipment that a village has

Rai nodded and bounced up and down "What can I use first?"

Kakashi held up a kunai "This one, it's your kunai"

Rai nodded and reached for it, both her and Tenshi muttered "Shiny"

Kakashi stared at Tenshi and she glared at him "What?"

He sighed and showed Rai how to hold it "It's a throwing knife so we'll focus on that today"

Rai nodded and threw it

Tenshi squealed and dropped to the ground, the kunai flew past her

Rai laughed then stopped "Sorry mamma"

Tenshi stood up and brushed off her clothes "That's okay, at least now we know you have no problem throwing it"

They spent the next hour tying balloons to trees at different heights and getting Rai to aim for them

She only missed four out of the twenty in the first lot

One missed out of the thirty in the second lot

After that she got every one of them

Naruto, Tenshi, Sakura and Sasuke were all puffing from blowing up so many balloons

Kakashi smiled down at Rai "You've done better then anyone could have wished for, you're an expert sweetie"

Tenshi smiled "Aww that was so cute"

Kakashi looked back and glared at her, he looked down at Rai "Ready to learn of the different types of weapons?"

Rai jumped up and down "YAY"

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

They were inside and Kakashi was sitting at the table with Rai "Alright now what is a senbon and what does it do?"

Rai frowned "It's a needle and it can be used to kill, deaden body parts or make the person faint"

Kakashi nodded "Good, now exploding note"

She frowned again "Its a piece of paper that has writing on it that makes it exploding and you can put it on your weapon or a log and stuff, but you have to be careful because when its set it begins to burn slowly then it explodes"

Kakashi smiled "Perfect, now one more, the exploding smoke grenade, what does it do and what it is used for?"

She grinned "This is easy, it's a grenade and when you pull the pin it has a big explosion and lets out smoke, ninjas use it to do stuff in secret cause you can't see through the smoke"

Tenshi clapped "GOOD GIRL"

Rai laughed "YAY"

Kakashi shook his head "You're smarter then your mother"

Tenshi threw a cushion at him

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

That night Tenshi stood outside and stared up at the stars

Kakashi stood behind her "What had you so pissed off today?"

She frowned "Wha?"

He smiled "Naruto told me you were ranting"

She nodded "Get this, me and Rai run in the academy and I apologize for being late again and that bastard Iruka just laughs and tells me he knew I was going to be late so the kids weren't actually doing lessons just yet but coloring"

Kakashi nodded "That was nice of him"

Tenshi glared "NICE, NICE, the man thinks I'm always late!"

Kakashi grinned "Aren't you?"

Tenshi pouted "That's beside the point"

He laughed

She looked up and smiled "I'm so happy Sasuke is part of the family and not trying to rule it"

Kakashi nodded "Hmm, It'll be nice for things to be calm for a while"

She sighed "How much longer do you think it will be?"

He looked down "Until what?"

She leant against him "The storm"

He looked up at the sky "I don't know, Tsunade wants to see us tomorrow so I have a feeling it won't be long"

Tenshi sighed "What is it about me that's so special anyway?"

Kakashi smiled down at her and kissed her slowly "Everything"

She laughed and snuggled into him "You could write a book about lame lines to use on women"

He wrapped his arms around her "No I can't"

She yawned "Why not?"

He squeezed her tight "Because someone else already has, where do you think I got them from, I own the book, literally"

Tenshi laughed "I can believe it"


	8. Introductions!

THIS IS DEDICATED TO SWEETYUYA'S CAT, WHO LIKE MINE MISS BOOTS DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT STANDING ON THE KEYBOARD IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR TYPING UP STORIES

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO SWEETYUYA'S CAT, WHO LIKE MINE MISS BOOTS DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT STANDING ON THE KEYBOARD IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR TYPING UP STORIES**

**BEGIN**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

_THUD_

Kakashi and Rai looked up and Rai smiled "Mummy's up"

"SHIT"

Rai giggled "Yep, mummy's defiantly up"

Kakashi yelled out to Tenshi "IT'S THE WEEKEND, NO ACADEMY"

He heard "SHIT" and smiled, even though Tenshi and Rai had been living with him for a week  
(_I DON'T CARE IF IT DOESN'T ADD UP, DEAL WITH IT)  
_It felt right to hear Tenshi fall out of bed, ... everyday, and to hear Rai's giggle and her beautiful blue eyes as she looked up at him and called him 'daddy' it felt like family

Kakashi shook his head in wonder, before Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura he had lost the feeling of belonging to a family, even then he was apart from them,

But Tenshi and Rai, even though he had no real claim to either of them, they were his

He heard the shower start upstairs and got started on the coffee and breakfast

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Tenshi yawned and walked into the dining room "What's doing my loves"

Rai ran over and hugged her "We have a mission today"

Tenshi raised an eyebrow and muttered "Is that right"

Kakashi brought over a cup of coffee and she eyed it like a hungry animal eyed meat

He laughed "You look like Naruto staring at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar"

She mumbled "Coffee"

He moved it back and forth near her face and watched as she followed it closely, he set it on the table and she grabbed it and drunk it down

When she was finished she sighed happily "Coffee"

He brought over a plate of eggs and toast

Tenshi screwed up her nose "I don't eat breakfast"

He pushed her into a chair "Now you do"

She pouted

He lent down and whispered "Do you want to make a bad impression for Rai?"

She glared "That was a cheap shot buddy" but picked up a piece of toast and smelt it; she made a face but took a bite

Rai grabbed some toast and chomped it down

Kakashi sat back and smiled

Tenshi glared at him "Breakfast, eat, now, you"

He sighed "Fine" and like her only had one piece of toast

Tenshi frowned "Why'd you make so much when Rai is the only one who eats Brekkie?"

He finished his toast and coffee before pulling his mask up (AND I WILL NEVER TELL WHAT IS UNDER IT MWAHAHAHA)

Someone knocked on the door before barging in

Sakura glared at Naruto "You're supposed to wait before they say 'come in' before breaking down the door"

Naruto just stared at the table "IS THAT FOOD?"

Tenshi muttered "Ahhh" to Kakashi "There is method to your madness"

Sasuke just pushed Naruto out of the way "Move"

Rai squealed and bounced up and down on her chair

Tenshi and Kakashi both said "Stop bouncing and sit properly" they looked at each other and Tenshi muttered "Weird"

Naruto ran to the table and grabbed the plate of eggs "I CALL THIS PLATE"

Sasuke took the plate off him and punched him in the head "This is the plate you choose your food"

Sakura muttered "Baka"

Naruto yelled (from the floor) "OH YEAH, WELL WHEN I'M HOKAGE I'LL GET TO EAT AS MUCH FOOD AS I WANT, BELIEVE IT"

Tenshi sighed and rested her head on the table "Why, why are they here so early"

Kakashi looked at her "Hmm?"

She glared "Sure smart ass, learn to block them out but don't teach me your secret"

He shrugged

Tenshi let out another long drawn out sigh and muttered "It's going to be a long breakfast"

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

They were standing outside the Hokage's room and Kakashi turned to the others "Only myself and Tenshi are allowed in at the moment, you will be called in with us later"

Rai (who was holding Kakashi's hand) tugged and looked at him "What about me daddy?"

He ruffled her hair "You stay with your aunt and uncles and make sure Naruto doesn't get into any trouble"

She nodded solemnly "You can count on me, but I don't think I'll be able to do much to stop him"

Naruto glared "HEY"

Tenshi grinned "What do you know; she has your number Naruto"

He_ hmmphed_

The door opened and a man bowed low "The Hokage will see you now"

They nodded and Tenshi bent down and kissed Rai "Be good"

Kakashi squeezed her hand "Listen to your mother"

She nodded then grinned "HAVE FUN"

Tenshi laughed "I'll try"

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Sakura looked at the others "Why was Tenshi wearing a hooded cloak?"

Naruto frowned "hmmm maybe she's cold"

Sasuke shook his head "Idiot, She's hiding her identity"

Sakura nodded "Makes sense"

They heard people approaching and looked over

Naruto saw who it was and grinned "HEY OVER HERE"

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Tenshi sighed "Can I take this stupid cloak off now?"

Tsunade shook her head "Not yet, not everyone is here"

Tenshi sighed

Kakashi pulled out his book

Tenshi looked over and jumped on his back so she could read over his shoulder

Kakashi simply lifted her higher up and moved his weapon holster slightly over

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

The door opened and Kakashi went to close the book

Tenshi whacked him "You close that book and so help me, I'll start sleeping in clothes so you can't come in at night and sneak a perv"

He looked at her "You know about that?"

She gave him a look that read 'stupid question' and muttered "I may be a bit of a klutz in the morning but I'm still a Jonin"

Someone behind them started laughing

Kakashi kept the book open, less then a minute later she nodded "I'm done, you can close it now"

He put the book away and turned around

Tsunade stood up "Good everyone's here; you may take your cloak off now"

Tenshi sighed in relief "About time" and jumped off Kakashi's back

Everyone looked at her expectantly, but after she had taken it off they still had no idea who she was

Tsunade stepped forward and introduced her to everyone

"Tenshi this is Kurenai Yuhi, she is the leader of team 8, and you will meet them later"

Tenshi smiled "Hi"

Tsunade continued "This is Asuma Sarutobi, leader of team 10"

Tenshi nodded at the cute looking man with the cigarette in his mouth, he winked back

"And lastly this is Might Guy, leader of team Guy"

Tenshi made a noise suspiciously like a smothered laugh and muttered "Team Guy?" she looked at him and frowned "Hey weren't you our butler for a day?"

Guy smiled that strange twinkling smile and gave her the thumbs up

Tenshi took a step towards Kakashi

Tsunade looked at them all "You are my most trusted team leaders and your teams are the best around in their field, we need both you and them to help protect Tenshi"

Tenshi frowned "Why?"

Kurenai agreed "Why? I mean no offence but all of us?"

Asuma frowned "Why is she so important?"

Tenshi reached down and tried to take the book from Kakashi

He grabbed her wrist and muttered "No"

Once he let her go she tried again

Tsunade smiled at everyone "Allow me to properly introduce her"

She turned and everyone was staring as Tenshi reached down and Kakashi grabbed her wrist "No" as soon as he let go she tried again with the same result "No"

They watched this for another five tries on her part before she and Kakashi realized the others were looking

Tenshi muttered "What?"

Kakashi looked over "Hmm?"

Tsunade shook her head "Allow me to introduce you all to Tenshi Uchiha"

The others gasped

Tenshi reached down and grabbed the book

Kakashi grabbed her wrist "No"

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Naruto was sighing "WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG"

Shikamaru glared "Stop yelling, you're giving me a headache"

Naruto crossed his arms "BUT I'M BORED"

Shikamaru leaned back "Man what a drag"

Ino smiled "Hi Sasuke"

Rai walked over with Sakura

Sakura glared at Ino "What are you doing here?"

Ino glared back "I wasn't talking to you billboard, I was talking to Sasuke"

Rai walked over and took Sasuke's hand; she looked up at him "Uncle Sasuke"

He looked at her "Yes Rai"

"Why is that strange yellow hair girl blinking at you so much?"

Ino glared "I'M NOT BLINKING I'M FLUTTERING MY LASHES"

Rai frowned and looked back at Sasuke "Does she have something in her eye? Cause this one time I had something in my eye and I blinked a lot and it hurt"

Sasuke shrugged "Probably"

Rai nodded then held up her arms "UP"

He sighed

Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes started watering "Up?"

He looked into her face then picked her up

Rai's tears 'magically' dried and she smiled smugly at Ino

Tenten laughed "What is your name beautiful"

Rai smiled shyly "I'm Rai and my mamma says I'm good a mipulating men"

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Tenshi was glaring at Kakashi "NO"

He glared back "PUT THE BOOK BACK"

"NO"

"PUT IT BACK"

"NO"

"NOW"

"NO"

"DO IT"

"NO"

"DO IT OR ELSE"

"OR ELSE WHAT?"

"JUST DO IT"

"NO"

The others were watching in amazement at the argument going on

Tsunade was laughing her head off

"NOW TENSHI"

"MAKE ME BIG BOY"

He picked her up and she let out a squeal like a pigs

"GIVE ME MY BOOK"

"NEVER"

"GIVE IT TO ME"

Tenshi winked up at him "Not in front of all these people, but later"

He stopped shaking her and just stared

Tenshi was hanging upside down and started whistling

Tsunade looked over at Guy "Bring in the others"

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

The door opened and Naruto yelled "IT'S ABOUT TIME"

Guy gestured "Come on in kids"

They walked in and Guy shut the door

They stared in shock at Kakashi holding a woman upside down and shaking her while she just whistled

Well all except for team 7, Sakura just rolled her eyes, Sasuke shook his head and muttered "Children" Naruto looked at them both and started laughing

Tenten was staring at Kakashi with puppy love eyes

Rai turned in Sasuke's arms to see what Naruto was laughing at and started laughing herself

She got down and stood next to Tenten, who was the closest to them, and grabbed Tenten's hand

She pointed to Tenshi "That's my mummy"

Tenten frowned "She's very pretty"

Tenshi squealed and yelled "HANDS OFF THE ASS BIG BOY"

Tenten glared at her and looked down at Rai "What's your last name?"

Rai smiled up at her "I'm Rai Hatake"

Tenten sighed "Please tell me that's your uncle"

Rai ignored that and started laughing, she yelled "DADDY GET YOUR HANDS OFF MUMMY'S BOOBIES"

Tenshi snorted and started laughing until she was crying

Kakashi sighed "We can't take you anywhere can we Rai"

Tenshi threw the book to Rai "QUICK RAI HELP MUMMY STEAL DADDY'S BOOK"

Rai caught it and started giggling "BUT WHAT IF DADDY CATCHES ME?"

Tenshi cupped her arms behind Kakashi's legs and whacked him in the back of his knees, he fell

Tenshi sat on his back and grinned at Rai "Now he can't"

Rai laughed

Kakashi yelled "RAI GIVE DADDY HIS BOOK AND I'LL BUY YOU CHOCOLATE"

Rai ran over and handed him the book "Okay"

Tenshi glared at them both and huffed, she looked up and noticed a girl staring at Kakashi with puppy eyes and then the girl turned to glared at her

Tenshi smiled to herself, and thought 'I didn't realize I made this many young girls jealous'

Tsunade grinned "I see I don't need to ask how Rai's working out for you both"

Tenshi stood up and brushed herself off "Nope"

Rai grinned at Tsunade "Mummy taught me new words, wanna hear them?"

Tenshi, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all screamed "NO!"

Naruto just looked around "Huh"

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

After everyone calmed down Tsunade looked around the room "You are all in a secret mission together, no one outside this room must know"

Naruto punched the air "YEAH, SECRET MISSION WHOO"

Sasuke punched him

Tsunade continued "Your mission is to protect Tenshi"

The others looked around and muttered

Tsunade cleared her throat "If I can continue, thank you, now Tenshi is in a lot of danger, she was taken from this village and hidden away"

Kakashi grabbed Tenshi's hand and squeezed it once

"But before he could send for her, sadly the third passed on"

Kurenai gently touched Asuma's arm

"Now we have brought her back here, but rumors are about that it is known she has resurfaced"

Tenshi gasped "MY FAMILY"

Tsunade smiled gently at her "Not to worry, ninja are guarding your family as we speak"

Tenshi let out a sigh of relief

Tsunade looked around "Kakashi will protect her mostly at night, but there will be times I will need him for other missions, times I will need whole teams of you for different missions, so I ask during the day at least two of you younger team members are with her and at night I want at least one Jonin"

Tenshi frowned "Is there a need, I myself am a Jonin"

Tsunade nodded "Oh yes, there's a need"

Tenshi looked down "What of Rai?"

"When Rai is in school Iruka will look after her, out of school she will be carefully guarded"

Tenshi relaxed slightly

Tsunade looked around the room "Any questions?"

Guy looked around and asked "Who exactly is after this beautiful specimen of womanhood?" he smiled at Tenshi and winked

Tenshi tightened her grip on Rai's hand and stepped back into Kakashi's chest

_(ME: -drool- lucky bitch)_

Kakashi just looked down and saw she was eyeing Guy fearfully

Tsunade witnessed this and bit her lip to stop from laughing

Guy kept smiling at Tenshi "And my second question is, if this woman needs an escort or a strong man to protect her why wasn't I chosen" Guy looked over and raised his giant eyebrow "I'm single" He turned and started flexing, showing off his muscles, all the while still looking at her

Tenshi's eyes widened and she tried to burrow further into Kakashi's chest

Naruto Glared At guy and yelled "HEY TENSHI ISN'T INTERESTED IN YOU, SHE LIKES KAKASHI SENSEI, THEY HAVE RAI, LEAVE HER ALONE OR ANSWER TO ME"

Rock Lee Yelled back "AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH GUY SENSEI, ANY WOMAN WOULD BE HAPPY TO HAVE HIM, HE IS ALL THAT IS MANLINESS"

Naruto Shook His fist at lee "I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU BUSHY BROW"

Lee Glared "YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT WOMEN, YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO LOOK UPON GUY SENSEI AND HIS WOOING SKILLS"

Naruto Glared "OH YEAH, KAKASHI SENSEI CAN GET MORE WOMEN THEN YOUR SENSEI EVER COULD"

Rai looked at Tenshi "Mamma, why is uncle Naruto acting so funny and yelling at the boy with the giant caterpillars on his face"

Tenshi turned and tried to muffle her laughter in Kakashi's shirt

_(Me -glares- super bitch)_

Guy just laughed "Boys, boys, we all know that Lee's right, huh Kakashi"

Kakashi looked over "Huh, what?"

Guy turned around and cursed Kakashi's coolness again

Tsunade let out a sigh

Asuma cleared his throat "I'm also interested in what Guy said, not about Tenshi living with him, but who's after her?"

Tsunade sat down "I believe you have all heard of them and if I'm not mistaken already have dealt with some of them, remember the group called Akatsuki?"

Kakashi's eyes widened "WHAT"

Tsunade nodded "They are the ones after Tenshi; I trust you all now realize why I requested so many of you"

**END**

**AN: BAKA IS IDIOT,**

**THE REASON KURENAI COMFORTS ASUMA IS THAT IS THE SON OF THE THIRD, THEY HAD A FALLING OUT AND HADN'T RECONCILED BEFORE HE DIED, POOR SEXY ASUMA**

**REVIEW MY LOVINGS**


	9. The Night Out!

Here it is, though I feel bad for disturbing SweetYuya who is on Bya's lap,

**Here it is, though I feel bad for disturbing SweetYuya who is on Bya's lap,**

**Sus my love means suspect or well kinky would probably be best or sexual,**

**-Miss boots- Hi Kibi San-**

**Me: damn cat sat on the computer desk and head butted the screen, so I read it out to her and (no joke) she started purring -shakes head- now she just looks smug**

**You know the deal I own nothing but a smug cat and seven pairs of boots (sexy boots naturally)**

**You're a dickhead if you think I own Naruto or anyone in it, I don't even own Tenshi, Tenshi is simply a part of me**

**Red: The part you wish you were**

**Ella: Oh burned**

**Me: -glared- GET BACK IN YOUR HOLE**

**Red & Ella: -heads down- yes master Emma**

**Me: -clears throat- sorry about that, sometimes they forget and call me by my real...I mean fake name**

**Anywho like I said, I don't own Naruto or Red, I do own Ella and I keep her locked in a cage, its the only humane thing to do,**

**You know the other deal REVIEW YOU WANKS!**

**Can you tell I'm in a bad mood?**

**Red: -cowers-**

**Me: Moving on BEGIN**

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Tenshi looked around at everyone in the room and cleared her throat "I'm guessing that's bad"

Tsunade nodded "Very bad"

Tenshi nodded "I see"

Tsunade crossed her arms "It also raises quite a few questions about you"

"Like what?" Tenshi looked wary

"Like why a group dedicated to stealing demons is after you"

Tenshi looked around and cleared her throat again; she scratched the back of her neck "Umm"

She thought back to what Kakashi had told her of Tsunade and smiled "We could talk about that or...?"

Tsunade looked wary "Or?"

Tenshi reached into her pocket and pulled out a deck of cards "Or we could play Three card Monte, think you're good enough to find where the red lady sleeps?"

Guy laughed "You think to distract the Hokage with such a cheap trick?"

Tsunade looked around the room "Everybody out but Tenshi, you might distract me"

Tenshi let out a sigh of relief "You heard the woman, out"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Tsunade cursed "I really watched it carefully, how could I lose?"

Tenshi grinned and shuffled the cards "Where is she?"

Tsunade pointed to the middle

Tenshi flipped it "Ouch, to bad"

Tsunade glared at the Jack "Damn I thought I had it"

Tenshi looked down at her pile of money "Maybe we should continue this later?"

Tsunade glared at her "Oh no, I'm not falling for that one missy, You think you can rope me in and then leave without giving me a chance to win back my money, or is this where you double your price? Clever scheme"

Tenshi blinked in confusion "Huh?"

Tsunade glared and slammed her money on the table "You drive a hard bargain, alright double money it is"

Tenshi frowned "No I didn't...Okay"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

An hour later Tenshi skipped out the building with a pocket full of cash grinning to herself

At least now she knew that if she was ever short on funds she could go see the Hokage

She started whistling and decided to spend some of her hard earned money on some new clothes for her and Rai

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"So"

Tenshi yelped and spun around "Kakashi, you scared me"

He just looked at her "How much did you win?"

She grinned "20,000 yen"

He looked shocked

She sighed "You know this village is alright" she started laughing

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Rai squealed and ripped open the packages "YAY PRESENTS"

Tenshi grinned at Kakashi "Make a mental note babe, we women, no matter what age, love presents"

Kakashi nodded "Noted, should I write it down?"

Tenshi frowned "What are the odds you'll forget it?"

Kakashi looked around "I'll get a pen and paper"

He walked off and Tenshi smiled after him

Rai looked up "Mamma, what are you doing?"

Tenshi smiled "Looking at your daddy's nice butt"

Rai giggled and she heard someone clear their throat and she turned around

Iruka raised an eyebrow at her

Tenshi blushed slightly "Hi"

Iruka laughed "Hi, just wanted to come round and check to see how Rai's extra training was going"

Tenshi lifted her brows "That's both very sweet and very odd"

Rai ran over to Iruka "IRUKA SENSEI, LOOK WHAT MAMMA BROUGHT ME"

Iruka lent down "Why that's very lovely Rai"

Tenshi smiled down at him

Iruka smiled back and straightened up "I also thought that maybe if you liked I help out Rai's extra teaching, I did help teach Naruto after all"

Tenshi grinned "That would be great, thanks for that Iruka"

Iruka smiled shyly and rubbed the bridge of his nose "Well, I was also thinking that maybe...um"

Tenshi smiled at him "What?"

Iruka let out a small laugh "Maybe we could, I mean maybe if you weren't busy later" he took a deep breath "Would you like to go out and grab something to eat? You know, just you and me"

Tenshi tried not to smiled "Um"

Iruka blushed and looked down "I understand, I mean you're with Kakashi"

Tenshi blinked then let out a sigh "Not exactly"

Iruka looked up

Tenshi smiled "What time are you going to pick me up?"

Iruka looked shocked and stuttered out "Um, later"

Tenshi laughed "Naturally, but when later?"

Iruka blushed and let out another small laugh "How's Seven?"

Tenshi grinned "Seven's great, I'll see you then"

Iruka smiled "Great"

Kakashi walked in "Hmm, What's great?"

Iruka looked horrified

Tenshi smiled "Iruka volunteered to help train Rai"

Kakashi frowned at her "Something seems odd"

Tenshi blinked

Iruka looked around and swallowed hard

Kakashi glared at Iruka "YOU"

Iruka squeaked "Me?"

Kakashi walked over "You...left the front door open"

Iruka let out a sigh of relief that had Tenshi raising an eyebrow

Iruka nodded at them all "Okay, well I had better get going now, I'll um leave the rest up to you Tenshi, bye"

He left and Kakashi scratched his head "Strange man"

Tenshi wondered if that meant Iruka was expecting her to explain she had a date with him tonight and mentally shrugged, she decided that there was a small possibility Kakashi might get annoyed, so she may as well tell him the truth

"Kakashi tonight I have dinner plans with" He looked at her, she paused slightly and added "Kurenai"

He nodded "I guess that means I get Rai tonight"

Tenshi smiled "That's right so you stay with Rai until I get back, I might be a while, you know girl talk and such"

Kakashi frowned and Tenshi just smiled and went upstairs with her bags

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

It was 6:50 and Tenshi was trying to decide what to wear, sexy or friendly

Sure Kakashi had kissed her a bunch of times, but he never actually pointed out if he was after something more or just sex

Kakashi hadn't even asked her out on a date

Tenshi scowled and decided on sexy

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

It was 6:55 and Kakashi was sitting with Rai

Rai looked over "Daddy?"

"Hmm"

"Why did mummy say she was going out with Kurenai?"

Kakashi shut his book "Because she is, right?"

Rai frowned "But I thought she was going out with Iruka sensei"

Kakashi sat up and looked at Rai warily "Why do you say that?"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Tenshi was ready to go; she had her bag and was on time, for once

She smiled to herself then heard Kakashi yell

"TENSHI UCHIHA"

Tenshi's eyes widened and she muttered "Shit, busted"

She glanced around and heard someone whistling outside

She ran over to the window and looked down

Iruka was walking up to the door

Tenshi looked around in alarm and sighed "Shit"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Iruka walked up to the door when suddenly he heard a noise from above

He looked up and saw Tenshi jump down from her window

She ran over to him and grabbed his hand "TIME TO GO"

Iruka blinked in surprise as Tenshi dragged him away

Kakashi looked out Tenshi's window "TENSHI"

Iruka looked at her

She was walking so fast she was almost running

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

They were sitting in at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar eating dinner

Tenshi had laughed in delight when she saw where he was taking her

He smiled "What?"

Tenshi just smiled at him and shook her head "You and Naruto have something in common it seems"

Iruka shrugged "They make the best ramen"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

After dinner they went to a bar for a few drinks

They were sitting at a table in the corner

Iruka sighed "Alright I have to know, what the deal with you and Kakashi is?"

Tenshi let out a sigh and took a shot of sake "That is the biggest mystery question"

He frowned "What do you mean?"

The door opened and an old man walked in, he ordered a bottle and a glass and sat down at the table next to theirs

Tenshi looked back at Iruka "I don't really know what's going on between me and him"

Iruka sighed "I have the feeling tonight just made you realize I'm a friend and not a..."

"Lover?" Tenshi added and smiled when he blushed

She let out a sigh and sat back "It's funny you say that, because if I knew what was going on between me and Kakashi I could give you an answer"

Iruka frowned "I don't understand"

"If Kakashi was just after my body for sex"

Iruka blushed

Tenshi grinned "If that was all he wanted then I would definitely look at you as more then a friend, but"

"But?"

"But I don't know, he kisses me like he wants to devour me, but the second others are around he keeps his distance"

Iruka frowned

Tenshi sighed again "But then if I approach him around others he doesn't push me away or act cold"

Iruka nodded "But you still have to be the one to make the move"

Tenshi toasted him and to a drink "Exactly, It's a strange dance filled with mixed messages, I don't know where I stand and sadly until I do, well"

Iruka placed his hand over hers "Until then you can't seem to look at another man the way you look at him"

Tenshi looked down at her drink "I feel like such a cock teasing bitch"

Iruka let out a surprised laugh "I haven't heard that one before"

Tenshi smiled

"But Tenshi, you haven't led me on, I asked you out and we're out, I didn't ask for more, though I wouldn't have objected to it, you gave me what I wanted out of this date"

She smiled at him and let out a sigh "Why can't he be more like you?"

Iruka smiled and kissed her hand "Not to worry, let's enjoy the rest of the night, unless you'd rather leave?"

The old man shifted as though he was about to leave

Tenshi smiled at Iruka "Nah, after all if I find out Kakashi really is after only one thing, I still want to know if there'd be a connection here"

Iruka grinned "Then I hope Kakashi's a dickhead, no offence"

Tenshi laughed "I won't drink to that, but how about a toast to new friends"

"To new friends"

_CLINK_

Tenshi smiled "This is nice"

Iruka sat back "So... where does Kakashi really think you are tonight?"

Tenshi laughed "I had him convinced that I was going out with Kurenai, but alas my loving daughter told the truth"

Iruka grimaced "Hard to be mad at a child for telling the truth"

Tenshi raised an eyebrow "Oh no dear boy, the easy part is getting mad, the hard part is to not punish"

Iruka laughed "That's true"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

They were both drunk and giggling like mad

"Shh, Shh, Shh, Shh, we don't want to wake anyone"

Tenshi stumbled into Iruka "Yes sir sensei" she started to giggle again

He helped her straighten up again and they walked towards her front door

Tenshi fell into him again and started laughing

Iruka snorted and put his fingers to her lips "Shh, don't get us in trouble"

Tenshi kept giggling "Don't want dad to wake up since we're out after curfew"

He laughed "Shh, shut up"

Tenshi slipped

Iruka was still holding her up so he managed to catch her before she hit the ground; coincidently he caught her in a dip

She giggled again

Neither noticed that the old man from the bar had followed them

Iruka smiled down at her "Want to dance?"

Tenshi placed her hand on his shoulder "Lets"

They danced in circles, giggling

Iruka dipped her down and looked at her face "You say Kakashi has only kissed you?"

She nodded "His kisses stay in my mind"

Iruka bent his face to hers "Want to try an experiment?"

She giggled "Yes sensei?"

He smiled "Let's see whose kiss you remember in the morning"

Tenshi had time to frown and mutter "Huh?"

Iruka brought his mouth down on hers, she parted her lips and his tongue slid into her mouth, they kissed each other in drunken abandonment

They broke away and Iruka smiled at her smugly

Tenshi raised her brows and muttered "Wow"

Iruka looked up and squealed "KAKASHI"

He dropped Tenshi

_SMACK_

Tenshi lay on the ground giggling until tears ran down her face

Iruka looked down at her and frowned "What's Tenshi doing on the ground?"

Kakashi punched him

Iruka fell down unconscious

Tenshi was still giggling

Kakashi bent down and scooped her up

She looked at his face and sobered slightly "What's pissed you off?"

He glared and kept his face straight ahead not looking at her

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder "What's Iruka doing sleeping on the ground? That must be uncomfortable"

Kakashi growled low in his throat

Tenshi wrapped her arms around his neck and inhaled deeply "Hmm, you smell nice, like forest and man"

Kakashi went inside and locked the door, he walked upstairs and dumped her on her bed

She started giggling again

He bent down and took off her shoes

She smiled up at him and stretched her arms over her head

He looked at her and glared

She yawned "Someone should bring Iruka inside, he might get cold"

Kakashi pulled his mask off and grabbed a handful of her hair, he pulled her up to him and kissed her angrily

She kissed him back hungrily

He pulled away and stared into her eyes "The only mans kiss you will remember is mine"

He left her room and she wondered if that was a threat or a promise before she fell into a drunken sleep

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's feet and dragged him into the house, he dumped him unceremoniously on the couch and walked away

He went into his room and cursed

He rubbed a hand over his face and cursed again

How dare the bastard kiss his Tenshi

He growled and cursed him again

He was hoping that Iruka would suddenly wake up sober and want a fight

Kakashi was aching for a fight

He paced up and down his room unable to sleep

He walked passed the window and frowned and walked back to it

He looked out and shook his head

He could have sworn he saw movement

He decided to go out and check, better to be safe then sorry

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

He glared at Iruka's sleeping form and cursed

He hadn't found anyone

Unfortunately he did find tracks

Tracks that led him to believe someone had been down there watching,

Someone who had made a clean getaway just seconds before Kakashi had gone outside

He cursed again and decided that tonight had to rate as one of the worst nights in his life

The only thought that cheered him up was tomorrow would be worse for both Tenshi and Iruka

With that happy thought in his mind he settled down and went to sleep

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The old man walked into a room

Two others turned to him

He nodded his head and bowed respectfully

One of the men snarled with impatience "Well?"

The old man smiled "She is indeed back in the village"

"WHERE OLD MAN?"

"She resides with one Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja"

The man cursed

The other looked over "You have done well old man, leave us now"

The old man nodded and left

The men looked at each other

The impatient one cursed "What shall we do? Get her now?"

The other smiled "No, we wait and watch some more"

The impatient man cursed and stormed out

The other smiled "So she is with Kakashi Hatake" he started to laugh "What are the odds"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Tenshi woke up and groaned, she was going to be sick  
she ran to the toilet and threw up

Her head was pounding, she could have sworn she heard it scream and hammer

She frowned and cursed when she realized she could hear screaming and hammering

She stumbled over to her window and looked out, she couldn't see anything

She stumbled downstairs clutching her head

In the kitchen she saw Iruka with his head on the table, he was also holding his as though he was afraid it would fall off, or scared it wouldn't

She walked to the back door and lent against it

She cursed viciously and moaned in pain at the result

Iruka looked up and smiled slightly, he had a black eye

Tenshi frowned then stumbled over to the table and sat down next to him, she grabbed her head "What happened to your face?"

He sighed "Kakashi's fist"

Tenshi looked up "What? Why?" she thought back and grinned "Oh yeah"

Iruka blushed

Tenshi laughed and then groaned

Iruka laughed, and then he too groaned

Tenshi sighed "Kakashi is a sick and twisted son of a bitch"

Iruka rested his head back on the table "No arguments here"

Tenshi looked over and grinned "Want to piss him off even more?"

Iruka smiled "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking we go somewhere quiet, somewhere without this noise, somewhere we can recover"

Iruka frowned "Where can we go that'd also piss him off?"

Tenshi smiled evilly "Tell me Iruka, do you live alone?"

It was Iruka's turn to smile evilly

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Kakashi was happy with himself

He had all four teams over and had told them that training today would be 'building a fort'

The kids were all screaming and hammering and making a hell of a lot of noise

He couldn't have been happier

He knew Tenshi was up, he saw her mouth a curse then wince in pain

He also knew that bastard Iruka was up

Kakashi smiled and rubbed his hands together, he had seen to that personally

And hadn't Iruka been surprised when Kakashi had lifted the couch and dumped him off it

He smiled and decided to wait another 5 minutes before going inside to check on them

Naturally since the kids were working so hard he would have to get them a drink, and would it be his fault if he happened to be slightly clumsy and drop a few things, loudly

He let out a laugh that had some of the others slightly worried

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Five minutes later he strolled into the kitchen, making sure he slammed the door loudly

He looked around and frowned when he realized he couldn't see either of them

He walked into the lounge room and cursed, they weren't there either

He went upstairs thinking that if Iruka was in her room he would soon have a new face scar

He checked all the rooms and started sweating

"Where the fuck are they" he muttered

He quickly went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, something caught his eye

He backtracked and walked up to the front door warily

There was a note pinned on it, it read

_Dear Kakashi,  
You're a shit  
Me and Iruka have gone somewhere nice and quiet to recover  
I hope you have fun with all the screaming kids  
Enjoy the noise  
Tenshi  
P.S Don't bother to look, I'll be home when I'm better  
P.P.S You really shouldn't have hit Iruka, that was mean  
Now you're a giant shit  
New rule: No hitting Tenshi's friends  
Kisses Tenshi_

He re-read the note and then glared at the door "SON OF A BITCH"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Tenshi yawned and settled down on the bed with Iruka

Thankfully he had pain killers at his place

While they had waited for them to kick in they had decided to be friends and nothing more

Though Iruka had cheekily grinned and added that if she and Kakashi didn't work out he would be more then happy to change the agreement

Tenshi smiled to herself and snuggled under the covers

Iruka looked over at her and grinned "You sure?"

Tenshi gave a fake glare "Keep on your side mister or else I'll be adding a twin bruise to the one Kakashi gave you"

Iruka laughed and closed his eyes

Tenshi grinned and sighed, she was going to catch hell when she went home

But for now she was going to torture Kakashi for a bit longer

She let out a laugh

Revenge was fun

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Sorry it took so long**

**Hope you liked it**

**I had to add Iruka to the scene**

**If Kakashi was taken I would go for him**

**He's so cute with his scar, don't you agree**

**Lol REVIEW**


	10. NOT FOR CHILDREN

**.**

**THANKS TO **SweetYuya, WannaBeNinja, Watergoddesskasey, kukuacho and SmileEmptySoul56

**PLEASE NOTE THIS CHAPTER IS DEFIANTLY NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**I REPEAT NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**REVIEW**

**BEGIN**

Tenshi let out a yawn and slowly opened her eyes

She felt an arm around her waist and wondered what it was doing there

She opened her eyes and saw Kakashi looking down at her

She smiled and closed her eyes again

She snapped them open and looked around

She looked down and saw Iruka had his arm around her and was snoring away

She nearly giggled when she noticed he was drooling too

She stopped and realized she could have sworn she saw Kakashi when she opened her eyes

She frowned and looked around the room

No sign of him, she shrugged and carefully moved Iruka's arm and slid out of his bed

She went to the bathroom and walked out to make coffee

While she waited she went onto his balcony and lit a smoke

She didn't know if she really had seen Kakashi or if her mind had played tricks on her

She shrugged and finished her smoke and went inside for coffee

She saw Iruka was already making it and frowned

"I didn't mean to wake you, sorry"

He turned around and was rubbing his jaw "It's alright, I think someone punched me awake"

She blinked unsure if she really just heard that

He nodded "I was sleeping and then _POW_ in my jaw, I thought it was you and that I must have doing something in my sleep that annoyed you, then I came out but you were out there"

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth "KAKASHI"

"What?"

Iruka turned and looked at his couch in shock

Tenshi glared at him "I thought I told you about the rule about hitting Tenshi's friends"

Kakashi shrugged "I didn't mean to hit him so hard, I was just checking he was still alive and thought to give him a friendly tap on the chin"

Iruka frowned and rubbed his jaw "Friendly tap?"

Tenshi walked over and stood in front of Kakashi "What is your problem?"

Kakashi glared "Maybe I'm just worried you'll give Rai the wrong impression"

Wrong answer

Tenshi's eyes narrowed and she said "Really?"

Kakashi realized he had just dug himself in a very big hole but refused to back off "Yes really"

Tenshi smiled sweetly "Then I guess the answers obvious"

He looked wary "What is the answer?"

"I guess I'll just have to tell Rai that I'm dating Iruka"

Kakashi stood up "LIKE HELL YOU WILL"

She sneered "Why Kakashi, anyone would think you're jealous"

He gritted his teeth "Then anyone's an idiot"

She glared "Get out"

He glared back "Make me"

Tenshi pulled back her arm and tried to punch him

He ducked and grabbed her arm

She lifted her knee up

He moved his leg quickly so she got him in the thigh

She brought her foot down onto his and he cursed

He spun her around so her back was pressed against him

She elbowed him in the gut and he let out a grunt

He wrapped his arms around her

She kicked back with her legs

He dodged quickly and spun her around again

He pulled down his mask and kissed her angrily

She bit his lip drawing blood

He pulled back and cursed

She freed her hand and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his face down to hers

They kissed each other with all the built up rage they felt

Iruka looked at them and turned around and walked back into his bedroom

They pulled apart, both breathing heavily

Kakashi grabbed her wrists in a painful hold and hissed "You are mine"

She tossed her hair back and hissed "I belong to no one"

He kissed her again and pulled back "You are mine"

She glared at him but said nothing

He released her wrists and stormed out

Tenshi sat down and let out a shaky breath

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Iruka came out of his room and saw Tenshi staring at the wall rubbing her wrist

He sat next to her, not touching "Are you alright? I've never seen him like that before"

She looked at him and smiled ruefully "I guess you could say I just learnt not to play with fire"

He looked at her wrists and saw the beginnings of bruises

She followed his gaze and sighed "Sorry to use you that way before"

He shrugged "That's okay, he was out of line"

She smiled at him and touched his shoulder "But I still shouldn't have done it"

He smiled at her "All is forgiven; now how about that coffee you never had a chance to make?"

She grinned "That'd be great"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Kakashi couldn't go back to the house yet, he was to wound up

He didn't know what had come over him, he knew he must have hurt her but she had said nothing nor shown any indication that she was in pain

He hadn't lost control like that over a woman ever

He didn't know what it was about Tenshi that got to him so badly

But the thought of her with another man made him want to kill someone

He let out a long sigh

She was right, she didn't belong to anyone, but it didn't change how he felt

Tenshi was his, and he'd be damned if he'd lose her to another man

It might be time for him to get serious

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Tenshi skipped home and smiled, her hangover was officially over

She was ready to spend time training her daughter

She just hoped Kakashi had calmed down, last thing they needed was to fight in front of Rai

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Tenshi opened the door "HELLO"

She looked around and frowned, then she heard noises upstairs and Rai giggling

She grinned and ran up

"HELLO"

Rai turned and squealed "MUMMY" she gave Tenshi a hug

Tenshi smiled at Kakashi and he nodded back, there was no sign of his earlier rage

Rai frowned "Mummy what happened to your arms?"

Tenshi frowned then looked down at the bruises that were beginning to show "Oh that's nothing love, mummy was just clumsy"

Rai nodded "I'm going to have a sleep over with Uncle Naruto and Uncle Sasuke"

Tenshi raised an eyebrow "Really?"

Rai nodded "I can't wait"

Tenshi smiled "I can see that you're ready to go"

Kakashi stood up "Rai? Why don't you go grab your toothbrush?"

She nodded and ran off

Kakashi walked over to her "I'm sorry Tenshi for earlier and for that" he nodded to her wrists

She smiled "That's okay and I'm sorry for your lip"

He nodded

She sighed "Sleepover?"

He looked away and shrugged "I thought it might help Naruto and Sasuke to work together, they both care for Rai and she will be safe with them if that's what you're worried about"

She grinned "Rai's safety being an issue never crossed my mind, I know those two will protect her with there lives"

He nodded and started to leave

"Kakashi"

He stopped but didn't turn

"Iruka and I are just friends, nothing more and there never will be anything more, he's a sweet man but not for me"

Kakashi just nodded and left, his mask hid the fact that he was now smiling but if anyone was to look into his eye they would have seen relief

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"No swearing, no smoking, no drinking alcohol, no wild parties unless you invite me and no staying up to late"

Rai giggled at the parties bit and nodded solemnly "Yes mamma"

She knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a reply

Tenshi grinned and muttered "Just like your Uncle Naruto"

Naruto ran over and hugged them both

Rai and Tenshi had to go over and hug Sasuke, but Tenshi knew it was just because of his image around Naruto

Tenshi handed over Rai's bag "Okay, I already told Rai but" she took a breath went over the rules again

Sasuke nodded and Naruto just groaned

Tenshi whacked him on the back of the head "Alright?"

Naruto rubbed his head "ALRIGHT"

Sasuke nodded

Tenshi bent down and gave Rai a hug and a kiss "Be good baby, okay?"

Rai grinned cheekily "Of course mummy"

Tenshi laughed and ruffled her hair "Good luck to them"

She hugged them all goodbye and went over the rules again

Sasuke rolled his eyes; Naruto just glared "I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME"

Tenshi made a mental note to teach Naruto to speak quietly and waved goodbye

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

She sighed and sat down next to Kakashi "Do you think they're alright"

Kakashi sighed "For the tenth time yes"

Tenshi glared "No need to get huffy"

"Tenshi if I didn't think they could do it I wouldn't have suggested it"

She sighed "I know, but I worry, it's a mothers right"

He shook his head and opened his book

Tenshi glared "You must be the slowest reader in the world"

He ignored her

She huffed "I'm going to take a shower"

He said nothing but watched her go

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sasuke was teaching Rai how to use a shuriken and Naruto was talking non stop about how he would be Hokage

Sasuke once again wondered why Kakashi had ordered them both to look after Rai for the night

Though he would never admit it he was secretly happy to have her there

She looked at him as though he was the most important person in the world

She listened to everything he said and took his advice

It wasn't long before she was wielding the shuriken like she had been using it for years rather then an hour

Sasuke couldn't have been prouder

Then Naruto started talking about chakra and was once again pronouncing it wrong

Sasuke hit him and took over the explanation

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Tenshi sighed and let the hot water run over her sore muscles,

She didn't know why they were sore, but she had a feeling it was more due to stress then anything else

She ran the soap over her body and looked down at the seal around her bellybutton

She let out a sigh and wondered how much longer she would be able to keep her secret

And what worried her mostly was how would the others react when they discovered what demon lay inside her

The shower door opened and she turned and gasped

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

They decided to take Rai to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar for dinner

She loved ramen almost as much as Naruto

When they got there they found Iruka was eating there also

Rai smiled and sat next to him "Hello Iruka sensei"

"Hello Rai, Naruto, Sasuke"

Naruto grinned "Iruka sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you I imagine"

Sasuke sat down and ordered for them

Rai looked up "So Iruka sensei how was your date with mummy?"

The others looked at him in shock

Iruka blushed "Ah...um...well it wasn't really a date, it was just a friendly dinner"

Naruto frowned

Sasuke glared

Rai looked confused "Then why was daddy so mad at you?"

Iruka looked around "So Rai how's your training?"

She perked up "Great sensei, daddy taught me how to use a kunai and Uncle Sasuke taught me how to use a shuriken"

He nodded "That's great; well I had better get going"

Rai waved "Bye Iruka sensei"

Sasuke looked at Rai "What did you mean when you said they went on a date?"

Rai told them everything she remembered

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Kakashi?"

Tenshi stared at him in surprise

He stepped into the shower and closed the door behind him

Tenshi looked at him stupidly "I you want to use the shower I'm nearly done"

He smiled "No you're not"

She blinked "I'm not?"

He shook his head and took a step towards her; he reached past her and grabbed the soap "Turn around"

She frowned "Why?"

"So I can wash your back"

She blinked and turned "Oh, okay"

He rubbed the soap between his hands until he had a good amount of suds

He ran his hands over her back in a massaging manner, his hands moving down to her ass

He sudsed up his hands again and dropped to his knees

He placed the soap on the floor and rubbed his hands on her legs, slowly moving up

He got to her knees and moved his hands to her inner thighs

She let out a shuddering breath

He was slowly moving his hands up her thighs then back down, moving slowly higher with each stroke

She looked back at him "Kakashi?"

He looked up at her "Tenshi if you don't want this I suggest you leave right _now_"

She took a deep breath "Just let me know when it's my turn to wash your back"

He nodded and continued his slow torture

His hands slid up and he spread his fingers, the tips only just touching her

She let out a soft moan

He moved higher again almost reaching the tops of her thighs

Tenshi was almost surprised the water didn't sizzle off her skin, she was that hot

His hands reached the top of her thighs and dropped away

She let out a whimper of dismay

He laughed softly and his hand cupped her, he slid his fingers down her slowly feeling the wetness

She let out another moan

He slid a finger inside her and she arched, he moved it out of her just as slowly, he felt her tighten around him as though loathed to let him leave and let out a shaky breath

He turned her around and slowly licked her, his tongue probed before he licked up to her swollen nub

She grabbed his hair and pulled him up; she kissed him passionately, their tongues dueling together in an unspoken war

She wrapped her hand around him and guided him to her

He lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist; he slid slowly into her, savoring the tight slick welcoming

When he was fully imbedded he pulled away from the kiss and stared into her eyes

Her lips were swollen and her eyes glazed with passion

He moved slowly inside her and felt her grip him tight

He grabbed onto her hips and slid in and out

Her breathing became erratic and she closed her eyes and moved against him

She begged him to move faster and he obeyed

The water cascaded down upon them but neither noticed

He felt himself come closer to the peak and began thrusting harder and faster

She met him thrust for thrust, demands for demand and tightened around him

She came almost violently and that snapped what little control he had

He gripped her hips almost painfully and slammed into her once more before he too found release

He panted for breath loath to withdraw from her

She was shaking from the power of her orgasm and felt as though she had just run a marathon

He kissed her gently and she looked up at him and started to laugh

He frowned "What?"

She grinned "I like the ninja forehead protector but maybe we should think about buying you an eye patch or something"

He laughed and lent against her

She laughed and closed her eyes "Well one thing about sex in the shower, it makes cleaning up after easier"

He grinned "I'm just glad we still have hot water"

She smiled and dropped her leg "We have to try this in a bed one day"

He laughed "We have all night for that"

She looked at him and laughed "So that's why you sent Rai out for a sleep over"

"Would have been slightly awkward if she came in demanding food"

She raised an eyebrow "Cocky aren't we"

He grinned "No, just optimistic"

She let out a laugh then purred "I still have to wash your back"

His eye darkened "Then by all means who am I to disagree"


	11. Clumsy pair and pervy sage!

**.**

**THANKS TO**

InARealPickle

SmileEmptySoul56

ShyTan'ith

WannaBeNinja

Romanticallykid

XP 1228

SweetYuya

kukuacho

**AND**

Kyoki-chan

**YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL READ AND REVIEW**

**SORRY THIS CHAPPIE IS SLIGHTLY –eh- **

**BUT ENJOY ANYWAYS**

**BEGIN:**

Tenshi woke slowly and felt an arm around her waist

She yawned and stretched, then stopped in confusion

One of her arms was stretched out in front of her, the other behind her and yet the arm around her waist stayed

Her eyes snapped open and she let out a squeal and fell out of bed

_THUD_

Kakashi rolled and looked down at her "How did you ever make it to Jonin?"

Tenshi rubbed her head and sat up on the floor "Luck?"

He shook his head "That must be it"

She glared "Insults will get you nowhere"

He looked down "But you said it first?"

She huffed "No I _suggested_ it, there's a difference"

Kakashi scratched his head and muttered "Why didn't you come with an instruction manual and language translator?"

She jumped up and gave him a kiss "Cause that would be to easy"

He sighed and admired her naked body as she stretched

She grinned "I call shower first"

His eye darkened with lust "Why don't you play nice and we share?"

She smiled seductively "Let it never be said I don't know how to share"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Naruto and Sasuke were walking back with Rai

Rai was chattering on about flowers and butterflies

Sasuke was keeping watch on the area; he knew that they had to protect Rai because Tenshi was in danger

He gritted his teeth and mentally cursed the Akatsuki; he hoped that if they ever did come for Tenshi he would be there

He would love another chance for revenge against Itachi, and this time he wouldn't fail

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Tenshi was out on the patio singing loudly "I LOVE COFFEE AND SMOKES, I LOVE SEX IN THE SHOWER, I LOVE RAI AND NARUTO, I LOVE SASUKE AND I EVEN LOVE MY FRIEND IRUKA, LALALALALALAA, KAKASHI'S OKAY TO I GUESS"

Kakashi glared at her

She grinned and pulled down his mask and gave him a kiss, she pulled his mask back up and shrugged "I said I loved sex in the shower"

The front door burst open and Rai and Naruto came running in, Sasuke strolled in looking at everything and shut the door

Kakashi glared at Tenshi "Didn't we discuss locking the front door earlier?"

She frowned "I don't remember"

He sighed and Rai ran out "MUMMY, DADDY I'M HOME"

Tenshi laughed "Yes I can see that"

Naruto walked out and grinned "It was a piece of cake"

Tenshi looked at Kakashi "Oooooh, talking about cake, do we have any?"

"No"

Sasuke nodded at them both

Rai stood next to Tenshi and frowned up at her

Tenshi blinked "What?"

Rai looked at her "What happened to your neck?"

Tenshi brought her hand up to her neck and frowned

Sasuke looked over and his eyes narrowed "Tenshi?"

"Yes Sasuke"

"What happened to your wrist?"

Tenshi blinked in surprise and looked down at her other wrist "Ah, um, I fell?"

Sasuke walked over and grabbed her free wrist "It's on both wrists and it looks like finger marks"

Tenshi let out a (very) fake sounding laugh "Don't be silly"

Kakashi took a step back away from them

Sasuke frowned and looked at her other wrist "Tenshi?"

"Yes Sasuke"

"Move your other wrist"

She looked around and just moved it up and down, her hand still covering her neck

Kakashi took two more steps back

Sasuke glared "Tenshi, move your wrist"

She looked around "Why?"

"Because I wish to examine whatever it is that's on your neck"

She let out a small squeal "That's okay, I like whatever's on my neck"

Kakashi took another step back

Sasuke looked into her eyes "Tenshi, either you move your hand away from your neck"

"Or?"

"Or I'll move it for you"

Kakashi looked back and was relieved to see he was nearly at the door, only three more steps

Tenshi looked around but did nothing

Sasuke reached up quickly and grabbed her wrist

Tenshi let out a squeal and pressed her hand hard to her neck

Sasuke pulled and Tenshi pushed

Tenshi fell off the patio railing she had been sitting on and landed in the garden below

Sasuke frowned and turned to speak to Kakashi just in time to watch his sensei bolt inside the house

He glared and jumped over the railing into the garden and sat on Tenshi

She squealed and moved around, trying to get him of her

He reached down and grabbed her on her sides

She laughed and jerked

That was all it took

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and ripped it away from her throat

He stared down in shock

Tenshi just reached down and pulled out a smoke and lit it "Get off me, you might get second hand smoke disease"

Sasuke stood up

Tenshi stayed where she was, lying down on the ground in the garden

Sasuke stared at her neck in shock then glared and muttered "Iruka"

Tenshi blinked "What about him?"

"He did this to you and now he will pay"

Tenshi laughed "Iruka? Are we thinking of the same person?"

Sasuke frowned "But if it wasn't him then who?"

Tenshi looked around in alarm and pointed to the sky "Look, that cloud looks like you"

Sasuke looked up

Tenshi got up and ran

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

While Sasuke had been busy with Tenshi, Kakashi had grabbed Naruto and told him to take Rai to Iruka's

Naruto was confused but did as his sensei asked

When they arrived at Iruka's, Rai looked up at him in shock "What happened to your face sensei?"

Iruka rubbed his bruised jaw and smiled "Just clumsy"

Naruto shook his head "Man, something weird is going on, first Tenshi and now you"

Iruka frowned "What do you mean?"

Rai grinned "Well, mummy has these bruises on her arms and Uncle Sasuke say they look like finger marks, oh, oh and mummy also has this round bruise on her throat"

Iruka blinked in surprise then smiled "Has she now?"

Rai nodded "Uncle Sasuke is really mad, but daddy told Uncle Naruto to bring me here and then daddy ran away, I wonder why daddy ran away?"

Iruka grinned "I think I have a pretty good idea why your daddy ran away, but come on in"

Rai grinned and clapped her hands "Are we going to practice with weapons sensei?"

Iruka smiled at them both "Maybe, but first I was thinking about getting some ramen, whose in?"

Rai and Naruto both cheered

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Sasuke yelled "KAKASHI"

Tenshi and Kakashi looked down from their hiding place in the tree and held there breaths

Sasuke kicked the tree and walked off

Tenshi and Kakashi let out a sigh o relief and Kakashi pulled out his book

Tenshi hit him and snatched the book off him

He glared "Hey"

She shushed him

He whispered "Give me back my book"

She glared back and poked out her tongue "No"

"Why not?"

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

He blinked "Wha?"

She sighed "A hickey is a little harder to hide then bruises on the wrists"

He nodded slowly "I got caught up in the heat of the moment"

She glared "For that, I get to read your book until Sasuke stops screaming your name like he wants to rip you to pieces"

He sulked

She patted him on the head and opened the book

He pouted and she let out a sigh and whispered "Fine, we'll read it together"

She moved silently and sat on his lap and opened the book again

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Sasuke let out an evil laugh

Tenshi was fast asleep on Kakashi's lap

Kakashi kept trying to pry his book from her hands but she held on to it tightly

Sasuke silently moved to the tree next to them and screamed "BOO!"

Tenshi woke and let out a squeal and rolled out of the tree

_THUD_

She lay on the ground slightly dazed and screamed "OWW!"

Kakashi jumped down and looked at her

She turned her head to the side and lit a smoke "I'm okay"

He crouched down and gently placed his hands under her

She sighed; he was being so gentle with her

Then he found his book and grabbed it, letting her go

_SMACK_

She sighed "The ground hates me"

He sat next to her and looked at his book "Are you okay, you're not badly hurt I hope, here let me take care of you"

She smiled up at him "I already told you I'm fine"

Kakashi looked down at her in surprise "I was talking to my book"

She rolled her eyes "Silly me" and waited for Sasuke to come out of hiding and attack

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

They were there for ten minutes when Sasuke appeared in front of them

Kakashi was reading his book and Tenshi was still lying on the ground on her stomach

Sasuke frowned "Why aren't you hiding?"

Tenshi blinked and muttered on a confused voice "We were playing hide and go seek?"

Sasuke sighed and sat down

Kakashi was still reading his book

Sasuke reached over and punched Kakashi once in the face

Kakashi looked up in surprise "Sasuke, when did you get here?"

Tenshi was just singing to herself "Oooh, ah, Walla, Walla, ting, tang, Bing, bang"

They both looked at her, she blinked "What?"

Tenshi yawned and rolled onto her back "What are we doing out here again?"

Kakashi just shrugged and went back to his book

Sasuke glared at them both

Tenshi frowned thoughtfully "Something about clouds and Iruka?"

Kakashi looked over

Tenshi sat up and punched Kakashi in the arm

He glared and rubbed his arm "Hey"

She glared back "You mister, have to apologize to my friend Iruka"

He pouted

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow

He sighed and stood up "FINE!"

She clapped her hands

Sasuke looked at them both in confusion

Tenshi smiled gently at him and whispered in a conspirators tone "He punched Iruka twice"

Sasuke nodded

Kakashi glared "No, I punched him once, the second time was just a tap on the chin"

Tenshi rolled her eyes "Ah huh, sure thing big boy"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

They went to Iruka's place and Tenshi yelled "HIYA" and kicked the door open

The door bounced off the wall and shut again

Kakashi looked at her "That worked"

Tenshi smiled "I know"

Iruka opened the door "Tenshi please don't break my door"

She glared "FINE"

Rai ran up "MUMMY"

Tenshi squealed and grabbed her up in a giant hug

Kakashi looked at Iruka and scratched his head "Um, sorry for .. that" he pointed to Iruka's face

Iruka smiled "Not a problem, I hear things worked out well"

Kakashi looked blank

Iruka pointed to Tenshi's neck

Tenshi glared "Point at me again and I'll break your finger"

Iruka snatched his hand back

Tenshi grinned "Kidding, kidding, no serious don't point, it's rude"

Iruka nodded "Oh...Kay"

Sasuke looked around "Where's the knucklehead?"

"Naruto met Jiraiya and went off to train with him"

Tenshi frowned "Jiraiya?"

Kakashi nodded "He sometimes trains Naruto, don't worry he's good at what he does"

Rai smiled "Uncle Naruto calls him pervy sage"

Tenshi frowned "I wonder why?"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

"OH COME ON, NOT ANOTHER BATH HOUSE"

"Quiet, do you want to get caught?"

"Humph"

Jiraiya grinned "Oh look at them, they are all so beautiful"

Naruto pushed him out of the way "I wanna see"

Jiraiya pushed him back "Out of the way pipsqueak"

Naruto flew back and glared "I THOUGHT WE WERE TRAINING PERVY SAGE?"

A woman looked over and saw Jiraiya and screamed

Jiraiya turned and ran "Training begins now, run away"

Naruto frowned "Why?"

A giant woman came running after Jiraiya with a rolling pin

She glared at Naruto "YOU"

Naruto shook his hands "No, NO"

She ran over to him

Naruto jumped up and ran screaming off

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Tenshi, Rai, Kakashi and Sasuke were walking along when a strange white haired man ran passed

Kakashi looked and frowned "Jiraiya?"

Tenshi blinked and looked over to where he was running from "Is that?"

Naruto ran screaming past and a giant looking woman wearing nothing but a towel and wielding a rolling pin ran after them

Tenshi blinked again and looked around "Did I? Was I? Did anyone else just?"

Sasuke looked over and nodded "Yes"

She nodded slowly "Alrighty then, well"

Kakashi pulled out his book

Rai just scratched her arm

Tenshi sighed "Let's go rescue the idiot"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Jiraiya was laughing softly as the woman started pounding Naruto "YOU SICK PERVERTED CHILD, SPYING ON ME BATHING"

Naruto pointed to the bushes "NO IT WASN'T ME IT WAS PERVY SAGE"

A little girl giggled and everyone looked over and saw Rai standing there

Rai grinned at the woman "I wouldn't do that if I was you"

The woman glared and snapped "Mind your own business"

She turned back and raised the rolling pin

Her wrist was grabbed tightly and she turned and spotted Sasuke holding her

She growled at Sasuke "Let go of me or you're next"

"I wouldn't threaten if I was you"

She snarled at Sasuke and kicked both him and Naruto

A soft and evil laugh was heard

The woman glared around "WHO IS THAT?"

She looked over and found both Naruto and Sasuke leaning against a tree

The woman felt a presence behind her and turned, no one was there

"Boo" someone whispered in her ear

She spun around again and no one was there

She glared "To scared to face me head on?"

She heard the same soft evil laugh behind her and turned and saw a woman standing there staring at her nails

She glared "What do you want?"

Tenshi grinned "Oh I'm so glad you asked"

The woman ran over to her and raised the rolling pin

She brought it down but Tenshi was gone

She spun and saw Tenshi resting against the tree with the others

Tenshi smiled at her "You hit my family"

The woman bared her teeth "Yes, and after I finish with you I'll hit them again"

Tenshi looked up and closed her eyes "Mmm, I'm so glad you said that"

The woman blinked and Tenshi was gone

"Don't you know it's wrong to hit children who have done nothing wrong?"

She spun around

Tenshi was behind her again "Don't worry though, I'll make it up to them"

The woman turned and brought down her rolling pin

Tenshi grabbed it before it hit her and smiled

The woman looked into her eyes and gasped in horror "Wha...what are you?"

Tenshi smiled "A very pissed off family member"

Tenshi punched the woman in the face and she flew back and slammed into a tree

Tenshi looked down at the rolling pin and smiled

Kakashi walked over and looked at the woman "Is she dead?"

Tenshi laughed "Nope, but she will wake up in a shit load of pain"

Naruto sighed and glared as Jiraiya walked out of the bushes

He stood in front of Tenshi "My beautiful savior, how can I thank you for saving me from that she bitch?"

Tenshi smiled at him "I'll think of something after you wake up"

Jiraiya frowned "Wake up?"

Tenshi bashed him on the head with the rolling pin and Jiraiya dropped like a stone

Naruto laughed "TAKE THAT PERVY SAGE"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.


	12. Emotional volcano!

**.**

**THIS IS IT FOR ABOUT A WEEK MAYBE, **

**I HAVE A POLL GOING IN MY PROFILE, CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE**

**THANKS TO**

SweetYuya

ShyTan'ith

WannaBeNinja

SmileEmptySoul56

Romanticallykid

**KYOKI-CHAN**** THEY WRITE THE FUNNIEST AND BESTEST STORIES**

**CHECK THEM OUT AND REVIEW THEM OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER BY...**

**BY...**

**-Scratches head- Ah... Can you come back around Tuesday?**

**EXCELLENT MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**ANYWHO I OWN TENSHI AND RAI IS A CARBON COPY OF ALL MY NIECES AND NEPHEWS ROLLED INTO ONE**

**I HAVE 8 OF THEM (in two months I will have 9 nieces and nephews)**

**SO I KNOW WHAT I SPEAK OF, -looks around- No, not really, I don't know what I'm talking about**

**It's sunny here, I HATE THE SUN**

**But you know what sucks more, growing up in an area known for its beaches and hating the beach**

**Who can love a place you step on to and straight away get attacked by itchy sand that you know will somehow find its way into places you didn't know existed on your body, then you're scratching it out of your hair for weeks, and it gets EVERYWHERE**

**IT HAUNTS YOU**

**You go to the beach and six months later you're still vacuuming sand out of the car seats because your ass is getting ripped to pieces whenever you drive**

**(If you drive without pants that is)**

**For the rest of you normal people it makes sitting uncomfortable and seems to find its way back into your special no-no places**

**THEN**

**after battling the sand (which mind you if you're wearing sunscreen, which you should be as we have a very high skin cancer rate) the sand sticks like glue to it and while you do have an excellent mother nature exfoliater its a pain in the ass once it dries, AND OH GOD THE ITCHING**

**Then you try to eat anywhere near the beach and HELLO sand in the mouth, I believe I have eaten about twenty kilograms of sand from damn family beach outings**

**THEN**

**Once you get passed all that sand (congratulation soldier -salutes- you're braver then I am) comes THE WATER**

**Now you go in to play (-shakes head- Why?) anywho you go in and it's COLD, then you get dunked by a wave and end up drinking salty water that surfers have pissed and shit in, not to mention the animals**

**NOW THE ANIMALS**

**Mmmmm, swimming with jellyfish, blue bottles, FUCKING SHARKS and **_**sea lice**_

**Like it isn't bad enough to have to have lice as a child you go into the water and have these bastards latch onto you and OMFG sea lice, -sigh- trust the water to do a one up on the land, **

**Water: Hey you land bitch, I see you invented lice... well check this out -grunts-**

_**Angil's version of how sea lice were made**_

**Then after a "happy" (not the "") day at the beach you go home and two days later your lobster red skin peels right off**

**YAY THE BEACH**

**YAY SAND IN MY NO-NO PLACES**

**YAY I DRUNK YUCKY WATER**

**YAY I SURVIVED WITHOUT SHARK, BLUE BOTTLE OR JELLYFISH ATTACKS**

**YAY ITCHY SEA LICE**

**AND TO TOP IT OFF**

**YAY SUNBURN**

**And people do this for fun?**

**YOU ARE SICK PEOPLE, TRULY SICK**

**LOL**

**Thank you**

**Now ends Angil's rant of the week, tune in next week for **_**Tanning at the beach**_

**BEGIN:**

Tenshi was in the shower singing loudly "I LIKE RAMEN AND POPCORN AND ROSES AND DAISY'S AND SPECIAL ADULT TIME IN THE SHOWER, I LIKE"

She stopped singing and looked around, the bathroom door was open because Rai was playing in her room and Kakashi was out doing whatever it was he does

But she wasn't alone

She looked around "Rai?"

Nothing

She couldn't see anyone but she _knew_ someone was watching her

She turned back and continued to sing as though nothing was wrong "I LIKE CAKES AND ICE CREAM, I LIKE PIE AND _IF YOU CONTINUE TO WATCH ME THEN I WILL START CHARGING YOU"_

Nothing

"YOU HAVE UNTIL THREE TO LEAVE OR I'LL HIT YOU"

Nothing

She continued to sing "ONE, TWO AND A THREE"

Nothing

She relaxed her body and reached for the soap

One second she was doing that, the next she ripped open the shower door and crash tackled into where she thought her pervert was

"OMPH"

She glared down at the pervert "SON OF A"

Jiraiya looked at her "Tenshi, what are you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow "Give me one good reason I shouldn't poke out your eyes"

"Um, because this is payment for my headache"

Tenshi glared again and yelled "RAI"

They heard "Yes mamma?"

She grinned at Jiraiya "GET MAMMA'S GOUGING SAI"

"Okay"

Jiraiya looked horrified "Please I'll do anything you ask, just don't gouge out my eyes or get dressed"

She cursed when she realized she was sitting naked on top of a pervert

Rai came in with Tenshi's sai "Here you go mamma, Why are you naked and sitting on pervy sage?"

"Hand me that towel baby"

Rai gave her a towel

She wrapped the towel around her "Show me how you did it"

"What?"

"How you came in here invisible"

"I have a rule, no teaching my jutsu"

Tenshi smiled again "I have a rule also; no one spies on me showering and gets out with their eyes unless they do as I ask"

Jiraiya nodded "Good rule"

She looked at him "Well?"

He sighed and did hand signs "Transparency jutsu"

He turned invisible

Tenshi whistled low "Nice"

Rai frowned "Mummy?"

"Yes my love"

"Why is the pervy sage spying on you in the shower?"

Tenshi stood up and held the towel to her body "Well he just was; now Rai remember how daddy told you that some things should be kept secret from people?"

She nodded

Tenshi smiled "Good girl, now this is one of those things, but we also can't let daddy know"

Rai frowned "You mean lie to daddy?"

Tenshi bent down and faced Rai "No honey, just don't tell him, if daddy asks if mummy was naked and sitting on anyone you can answer him but if he just asks what happened while he was gone, well you leave this part out"

Rai looked over Tenshi's shoulder "But daddy's already here"

Tenshi turned and looked at Kakashi "Whoops"

Kakashi looked at a now visible Jiraiya "So you were spying on Tenshi in the shower Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya cursed "TRANSPARENCY JUTSU"

Kakashi looked at Tenshi "Is he a friend of yours?"

Tenshi shook her head

Kakashi nodded "Good" and left the room

Soon after the sound of fist hitting flesh was heard and Tenshi and Rai ran down to see what had happened

Kakashi was rubbing his hand and Jiraiya was on the ground groaning

Tenshi frowned "I thought he was one of the best?"

Kakashi smiled "He is, but when a woman is around he becomes like Naruto"

Tenshi nodded and turned around "I'm going to finish my shower"

Kakashi looked over "And when you get out we can discuss you teaching Rai about keeping secrets"

Tenshi groaned, she was in trouble again

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Tenshi got out of the shower and dressed, she knew she was going to be in a lot of trouble for telling Rai not to tell Kakashi about Jiraiya

She groaned, who knew when you adopted a child and lived with a man who called said child his daughter, then start a hot shower affair with said man

She lost where she was going with that thought

"Oh yeah" she muttered to herself 'who knew it was more difficult doing all that then it was looking after five children and two elderly people'

God she missed her other family, she hoped the Akatsuki would hurry up and do something so she could bring her other family here

She winced when she heard Kakashi yell "TENSHI!"

She wondered how she would get out of this one

She went into her room and looked at her window

"Nah, he'll be watching for that"

She had an idea and smiled "Transparency jutsu"

She snuck out the window and tried not to make any movement that would be noticed

She smiled to herself and ran off

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

She was sitting down eating ramen when someone grabbed her shoulder

She squealed and fell off her chair

Kakashi glared down at her

Rai giggled

Tenshi glared back at Kakashi "Trying to kill me hey?"

He sighed "Thinking about it"

She nodded and sat back on the chair "When you reach a decision let me know okay?"

He nodded and sat down

Rai tried to get on the chair but fell down

They watched her attempt it another three times before Kakashi sighed and went to help her

She grinned "I'm just like mummy"

Kakashi nodded "When you fell down a lot"

Rai nodded

Tenshi glared at her bowl and muttered "I'm not that bad"

Kakashi, Rai and the owners of the ramen bar all looked at her

She glared at them all then went back to eating

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Rai was tucked into bed for the night and Tenshi was lying on Kakashi's lap

He looked down at her "So now we talk"

She looked up at him and smiled "We could, or we could play"

"Play what?"

She grinned

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

The next morning Rai ran in and frowned "Daddy why are you naked and sleeping in mummy's bed?"

Kakashi looked down and made sure the sheet was covering everything "Nightmares"

Rai frowned "Nightmares?"

Kakashi nodded "Mummy had nightmares so daddy was sleeping with her to help chase the nightmares away"

Rai grinned and got on the bed and started jumping up and down

Tenshi curled into a ball and groaned "Rai baby, not this morning okay, mummy isn't feeling the best"

Kakashi frowned "What's wrong?"

She shrugged "Stuff"

Rai stopped bouncing and looked at them both "Did I do something wrong?"

Tenshi moved her head so she could look at Rai "No baby not at all"

Rai nodded

Kakashi yawned and stretched "Rai why don't you go downstairs, I'll be down in a minute"

Rai nodded and jumped off the bed, she tripped and went flying into the floor "Silly floor"

Kakashi groaned "More like your mother every day"

Tenshi rolled over and punched him in the arm "Shut up"

He smiled

She rolled back over "Good thinking with the nightmares bit"

He nodded and got out of bed "I'll go get Rai ready for the academy"

She nodded "Thanks, can you take her?"

"Sure"

She nodded again and closed her eyes

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"Tenshi?"

"WHAT?"

Kakashi sighed; Tenshi had been on edge ever since she got out of the shower, he didn't know what was wrong with her

Tenshi was in a bad mood and he was a bit scared, he hadn't lived with a woman before so this was new to him

She slammed her coffee cup down and it broke "SON OF A FUCKING BITCH"

He hesitated slightly "Tenshi... is... are you... do you have women's trouble"

Wrong thing to say

Tenshi turned and glared at him "Oh that's just fucking right, blame everything on women's troubles hey, not like you could have done anything wrong, Tenshi's in a bad mood so it has to be women's trouble"

He blinked and scooted back on his chair slightly

She walked up to him with fire in her eyes "_NIGHTMARES_"

He blinked again "I thought you said it was a good reason?"

She laughed humorlessly "Oh great, so I'm good enough to fuck in the shower but god forbid you tell my daughter that it's normal for us to sleep naked in the same bed"

He looked around and scooted his chair back some more "I... I'm sorry?"

She glared "You should be"

He looked around

She started to sniff

He looked alarmed "Are you crying?"

"No" she sobbed

His breathing got heavy, he was starting to panic, and he didn't know what to do "Tenshi, Tenshi... Tenshi"

"WHAT?" she snapped

He blinked and scooted back further "I think you're right, I'll tell Rai we're sleeping in the same room and we'll move your stuff today"

She spun around and glared "_MY STUFF?_"

He scooted back "My room is the bigger one"

Her bottom lip trembled and she ran and crashed tackled into him "I'm sorry" she sobbed

He patted her back twice and cleared his throat "I'll start moving it now, you... rest"

She sobbed "You're so good to me"

He didn't know whether it was wise to move from his position yet

She kissed him "Thank you" and got off him

He let out a sigh of relief and went upstairs to move her stuff

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Kakashi flinched and ducked as a glass went flying at his head

_SMASH_

Tenshi picked up another one "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

He ducked again

_SMASH_

"I'm sorry Tenshi but you have to have someone guarding you, the Hokage is sending me on this mission alone"

_SMASH_

'Where the hell was she getting all these glasses from' he wondered

"THAT'S JUST FINE, LEAVE ME WITH THE THICK EYEBROWED BOWL CUT GUY AND GO OFF AND PLAY"

He moved quickly and grabbed the glass out of her hand "Tenshi if you really want me to I can tell the Hokage that I can't and she'll have to find someone else"

Tenshi looked up at him "Really?"

He nodded

She started crying again

He started sweating "Oh god... don't... Tenshi... what..."

She sobbed "You're so good to me and I'm just a giant bitch, I'm so sorry, go on your mission but promise to come home"

He nodded quickly "I promise"

She was still crying so he kissed her thinking that would stop her

He was wrong

She pulled away and cried even harder "I can't even send my man away with goodbye sex"

He blinked and was unsure of whether or not to move or say anything

She looked at him and sighed "You were right this morning, I got my" she sobbed "My"

His eye widened, he really hoped she wouldn't finish that sentence

"MY PERIOD"

Oh god she finished it, he didn't know if he was relieved it was only that or alarmed because as far as he knew this happened one week every month 'God help me' he thought

Her eyes flashed fire and he knew he said that out loud

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Rai looked on in fascination as Tenshi punched Kakashi in the arm, the face and kicked him in the thigh, she didn't know whether or not her mother was aiming for daddy's special place but daddy had moved slightly and mummy had said a naughty word when she got his leg

Her mummy yelled at her daddy again "JUST FOR THAT YOU INSENSITIVE PRICK YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE COUCH"

Daddy just nodded very quickly then muttered "Why can't I sleep in my room and you sleep in yours?"

Mummy punched him again


	13. Kakashi leaves & Tenshi explains!

.

**THANKS TO**

InARealPickle

WannaBeNinja

SmileEmptySoul56

SweetYuya

Romanticallykid

**NOW SOME OF YOU KNOW AND I THANK YUYA FOR HER SUPPORT AND LOVE THROUGH THIS DIFFICULT TIME**

**BUT FOR THE REST OF YOU A BRIEF FAMILY HISTORY**

**28 years ago my grandfather was diagnosed with lung cancer, he died six months later, none of my sisters or I ever met him**

**Not long after my nana was diagnosed with breast cancer, she had her breast removed**

**After that the doctors discovered she had thyroid cancer,**

**Now my nana was born with a small esophagus and regularly has choking fits that scare us to death**

**Both my nana's cancers are in remission but…**

**Last week she had to have a biopsy done and two days ago the results came in**

**My nana, the most beautiful woman in the world, a woman who goes to church every Sunday without fail,**

**She has breast cancer in her remaining breast, her third cancer**

**This sweet old lady was an English teacher and went to college in a time that most women finished school and started having babies, and after the loss of her husband she never dated again, she claims there was no point in it when she had experienced a love as amazing as the one she had with my grandfather**

**This old lady has her third cancer**

**My family and I are devastated, this chapter is shorter then the rest and I'm not sure when the next will be up, on one hand I don't want to write or do anything but on the other I can't sleep at all so writing keeps me slightly sane**

**I just wanted you to know that I'm going through some tough shit at the moment and every friend and even every bloody review counts, I hope you all understand and forgive me if I am not up to my usual standard**

**And Yuya, this is a special thanks to you**

**You have been the most wonderful friend I could have ever hoped to find anywhere, you are an amazing person, your husband should get down on his knees and give thanks for every moment he has you**

**You are the best –huggles-**

**Alright let's begin the story**

BEGIN

Across town in another village an elderly woman got ready for the day, she went to the cupboard and reached up for a for a jar of jam

She pulled it down but knocked a container off with it

The container of flour fell on the bench and the lid came off, a small pill container fell out amongst the flour

The elderly woman stared at the pills in horror

She started yelling "SUDDA! SUDDA!"

Sudda ran downstairs and gasped "What is it Kiamo?"

Kiamo let out a shaky breath and pointed to the pills

Sudda paled "Oh dear god, Tenshi"

Kiamo looked up "She'll be okay won't she?"

Sudda swallowed "If she has let out the beast even for a second then no"

Kiamo closed her eyes "And from what she has told us of the way the village treats her brother she would have let the beast out already, oh Sudda what do we do?"

Sudda looked down and sighed "The ninja guarding us, we must get them to take the pills to the Hokage"

Kiamo nodded "I was going to make them breakfast when I found the pills, so I'll get that going and we'll let them eat before we send them off"

Sudda nodded "I'll call them in; hopefully we get them to her before her... woman's time"

Kiamo's eyes widened "Oh no"

Sudda groaned "Don't tell me, please"

Kiamo nodded "By my calculations she started yesterday"

Sudda made a face of disgust "I said not to tell me"

She glared and went back to making breakfast "Call the ninja in and get the children up"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Kakashi was snoring away on the couch when Tenshi and Rai both crash tackled into him

They both rained kisses over his face and the front door flew open

Guy appeared and placed his hands on his hips "Ladies time to say hello to the Mighty Guy"

Everyone looked over at him and Tenshi frowned "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi looked back at her "I thought we went over it for a third time, lock the front door"

"My bad"

Rai frowned "Daddy?"

"Yes Rai"

"Is the scary eyebrow man with the creepy haircut and scarier little twin looking after me and mummy while you go on a mission?"

"Yes Rai"

"Okay"

Tenshi went back to raining kisses over Kakashi's face, she pulled his mask down and kisses him softly on the lips "I'm sorry for yesterday, I really have no idea what happened, but I'm going to go see Tsunade about it so by the time you get back it should be all over and done with"

He gently cupped her face "Just give me prior warning when your about to go psycho again"

He waited for her to hit him but she just laughed and rested her head against his "Deal"

Guy cleared his throat and Tenshi glared "Excuse me?"

Rai glared at him too "Mummy and daddy are having a moment so back off"

Kakashi and Tenshi looked at her then at each other, they smiled and Tenshi laughed "Rai you always make me proud"

Kakashi hugged them both to him "Be good both of you or else"

Tenshi and Rai both muttered "Or else what"

Kakashi let out a sigh "Just try not to get attacked while I'm gone in fact, when Guy gets here I'm going to tell him that you two are only allowed to go to the academy and to the Hokage and that is it"

Guy glared "_When_ I get here?"

Tenshi groaned and head butted him "That's mean"

Rai glared "Yeah, you forgot to say the Ichiraku ramen bar"

Kakashi sighed "Silly me"

Guy glared "When will someone acknowledge me?"

Tenshi ran kisses over the right side of his face and Rai kisses him on the left side

They were both muttering "Please, please, please be nice, please, please, please don't make us stay home, please"

Kakashi sighed "Let me up and I'll think about it"

The girls looked at each other and whispered "Should we let him up?"

Rai frowned "I guess we have to cause we need breakfast and daddy needs to get ready for the mission"

Tenshi nodded "Sounds like a plan"

They let Kakashi up and went over to the kitchen to start the coffee while he got ready

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Kakashi came downstairs and stopped and looked over at Guy who was sobbing on the couch

"Why doesn't anyone in this house notice me other then to insult me, how did my biggest rival manage to find this family of coolness, damn him"

Kakashi blinked in surprise "Guy? When did you get here?"

Tenshi looked over "That's Guy? I thought you just brought a really strange looking dummy"

Rai grinned "We packeded you a lunch"

Kakashi grinned "Did you packeded me a lunch?"

Rai let out a sigh "Didn't I just say that?"

Tenshi laughed "Just wait till she hits the teenage years" she winked at Kakashi

He paled slightly "Never say that again"

Tenshi grinned and walked up to him "Since you're going on a mission you're not going to need your book so I should keep it safe here for you"

He smiled "Nice try but the book comes with me"

She glared "And you need your book on a mission why?"

"I just do"

"Come on" she whined

"Stop whining"

"Come on"

"Stop it"

"Please?"

"No"

She pouted and looked around "Rai is that cake?"

"No"

"Are you lying?"

"Maybe"

"Will you share that cake and we forget you ever lied to your beautiful mother about cake?"

"K"

Kakashi frowned "What about me?"

Tenshi took a bite of cake and chewed it a bit before poking out a tongue covered in mushed cake

Rai giggled

Kakashi shook his head "Alright what we're going to do is I'm going out and when I come back we all take Rai to the academy then we find Guy and he'll take you back home and look after you, talking about Guy, he should have been here by now"

Tenshi swallowed and shook her head "No way mister, I know you, you'll take hours doing your ritual and when you get back Rai would have missed half the day"

Rai nodded "Sides, school starts soon"

Kakashi nodded "Then we take Rai now, find Guy then I do my thing and go"

They all nodded in agreement with the plan

Tenshi frowned "Where would Guy be?"

Guy ran p behind Tenshi and smiled "I'm here and oomph"

The second Guy had started talking Tenshi squealed and spun around and punched him

"Oh I am so sorry Guy, when did you get here?"

Kakashi looked at the clock "Never mind that, we have to go"

They nodded again and got everything together and left

They also left Guy in the house again

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

They dropped Rai off at the academy and were on their way to the Hokage when Guy caught up with them "Found you" he panted

Tenshi blinked "Why doesn't anyone tell me when I'm playing hide and go seek, first Sasuke and now Guy, when do I agree to this?"

Kakashi continued to read his book

They got to the Hokage's and went inside

Tsunade smiled at them "How good to see you again, Tenshi have you come for a rematch?"

She shook her head "No I still have money left over from last time, but I'll be out soon so I'll come back then"

Tsunade nodded "I look forward to beating you"

Tenshi smiled and muttered "Sweet marks"

Tsunade frowned "So what brings you here?"

Tenshi scratched her head "Yesterday I got my period and went completely psychotic, I don't normally act like that and I'm wondering what could have caused it"

Guy blushed and Kakashi pulled out his book

Tenshi reached for it

He slapped her wrist "No"

She glared and reached again

_SLAP_

"No"

Tsunade walked over and looked Tenshi up and down "Strip"

Tenshi blinked "Now?"

Tsunade nodded

Tenshi looked around "But there's no music?"

"Just get half naked and quick"

Tenshi shrugged and took off her shoes, shirt and pants

Tsunade walked around her and placed a hand onto Tenshi's stomach, the seal mark appeared and Tenshi brought her hands down to cover it quickly

Tsunade smiled and punched Tenshi in the back

Tenshi moved her hands to her back and Tsunade tied her hands up, she moved in front of Tenshi and examined the seal

She let out a gasp and looked up "You have a demon inside you"

Tenshi blinked "But I can't be pregnant I have my period"

Tsunade rolled her eyes "Not that kind of demon you idiot, like Naruto you have a demon locked inside you"

Tenshi laughed "Whoops, yeah I know that"

Kakashi dropped his book and Guy gapped

"WHAT??"

Tenshi turned "Oh, I forgot they were here"

Kakashi walked over to her "YOU HAVE A DEMON IN YOU AND YOUDIDN'T TELL ME?"

She blinked "Would you believe I forgot?"

He shook his head

She bit her lip "What if I told you I only just found out then and am as surprised as you are?"

"I'd call you a liar"

"I see, What if I said"

"TENSHI"

"What?"

"How long have you known?" he gritted out

She shrugged "My family never hid the truth from me, I've always known, I would have thought you people would have caught on earlier, remember the Akatsuki?"

Tsunade nodded "Makes sense"

A ninja burst in the room "Hokage we have a special delivery for you, it's from Kiamo and Sudda Nigin they say to sneak these pills into the Uchiha girls..." Aoba looked around and softly muttered "food"

Tsunade sighed

Guy shook his head "You Aoba need to learn to check the room before bursting in with secret news, first it was Naruto and the Akatsuki then Sasuke and Tenshi now Tenshi and these pills"

Tenshi walked over and Aoba gapped at her (she was still in her underwear) she grabbed the pills and pushed him out of the room before shutting the door

She turned back and frowned "What are these?"

Tsunade walked over and took them "They appear to be special tablets designed to make the demon inside you stable during... female times"

Tenshi blinked "You know all that from looking at the bottle?"

Tsunade grinned "No, but I made them so I know what they are"

Tenshi nodded "Makes sense"

Tsunade opened them and gave one to Tenshi "Take two a day, one in the morning the other at night until your period is over and repeat next menstruation, when the pills are nearly gone come and see me and I'll make more"

Tenshi took the tablet and grabbed Kakashi's water canteen and swallowed it down "Well at least that explains my strange mood yesterday"

Kakashi frowned "Put your clothes back on, Guys seen you naked for long enough and how does it explain yesterday?"

Tenshi put her clothes on and muttered "I'm only half naked, but when pervy sage let that giant woman attack Naruto it brought out the demon, and after I let it out slightly it takes a while to get it under control again and with my emotions now unstable it means that the demon is fighting harder for supremacy over me"

Tsunade blinked "You figured that all out then?"

Tenshi grinned "Nah, I figured what happened yesterday was tied into my little friend trying to get out but I didn't know why this happened because before I have always managed to keep it under control, now that I know about the pills it makes sense"

They all nodded

Kakashi looked around "Now that's under control why don't you tell us what demon is inside you?"

Tenshi looked over at the clock on the wall "I'd love to but you have a mission to go to and the Hokage is very busy, so thanks for that Tsunade but we had better be off"

Tenshi turned and walked to the door

Kakashi appeared before it blocking her exit "Tenshi"

"Kakashi"

"Tell me now"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

"No"

"TENSHI JUST TELL ME"

"NO NEED TO YELL"

"TENSHI!"

"FINE"

She huffed and walked over and sat down on the chair "It's a demon that"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Tsunade sat back "I had heard rumors of such a beast but I never knew they were true"

Kakashi looked stunned

Guy's mouth hung open in shock

Tenshi looked at the clock

Kakashi muttered "That's why that woman asked what you were; your eyes change don't they?"

She shrugged "I don't normally stand in front of a mirror and let him out so I'm not sure"

Kakashi frowned "Him?"

She nodded and swung her legs back and forth "Oh yeah it's defiantly a male, he is somewhat perverted now I'm older but I don't talk to him as much as I used to when I was younger"

Tsunade frowned "Can I give you a proper look over later; I want to know everything about this demon"

Tenshi nodded then shook her head "Wait, you have to come to me, I've been banished to the house while the masked man is gone"

Kakashi nodded "It's safer all round"

Tenshi shrugged "I don't know what he's on about but I'll try to play nice"

Everyone looked at her in confusion

Tenshi blinked "Wow, not even I know what I just said"

Tsunade stood up "Anyway that is fine I will come over later on in the week, Kakashi you had best get going now"

Kakashi nodded and they all stood and left

Tsunade looked at Tenshi "And I intend to bring money when I come over so be prepared to lose all of yours"

Tenshi laughed "Sure thing boss"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

They were out at the gate to the village and Tenshi pulled Kakashi to her and smiled up at him "Be good, be safe, be happy and most of all come home to us"

He nodded and looked at Guy

Guy turned around

He pulled Tenshi close and pulled his mask down, he kissed her and let her go "Be good, be safe, be happy and most of all be there when I get home"

She laughed and slapped his ass "Will try to"

He nodded and looked at Guy "I'm counting on you to protect my family"

Guy nodded and gave him a twinkling smile that got creepier every time Tenshi saw it

Kakashi disappeared and Tenshi let out a sigh and looked at Guy "Lets go bowl cut"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Somewhere deep in a cave sat a group of men, the leader stood up and the others went quiet

"As we expected the Hokage's incompetence has led her to send Kakashi Hatake on the fake mission we created so he is now out of the picture"

The others smiled

"It means that Tenshi Uchiha will now be defenseless in her home, we know she will be there by herself, but they will be watching closely for several days so we go in to get her in four days time, we don't actually touch her until the night, but we should have her by the end of the week"

The others all laughed and began talking about what they would like to do to Kakashi Hatake's woman when they got their hands on her

The leader walked away and smiled to himself

Soon enough they would destroy the last female Uchiha, stopping nearly all chances of a new breed of Uchiha's

Itachi laughed softly soon he would finally finish what was started many years ago

**AN**

**Oooh, what is going to happen?**

**What demon does Tenshi contain?**

**What will happen to Kakashi?**

**Will Tenshi be safe?**

**Will Tsunade win?**

**  
READ AND REVIEW**


	14. Omens, Training & Kakashi's face!

**.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE FOR MY NANA**

**SHE IS BOOKED IN TO HAVE HER BREAST REMOVED ON THE 26TH OF JULY, FINGERS CROSSED ALL IS GOODLY**

**ONCE AGAIN SHOUT OUTS TIME**

InARealPickle _you confuzzle me, I don't know if I should take some of your reviews as fan or critism? Meh either way you review and read so YOU ROCK LIKE A Boulder_

SweetYuya _-blows kiss- my munchkin, I Luvs Joo, YOU ROCK MORE THEN THAT ROCK MAN FROM NEVERENDING STORY, THAT MOVIE THAT SOOOO DID NOT LIVE UP TO IT'S TITLE, I MEAN I SAW THE END OF IT, FALSE ADVERTISING OR WHAT_

WannaBeNinja _-crash tackles into huggles- I LUVS JOO TOO, YOU SHAREDED YOUR MINION WITH ME -sobs- AND YOU ALSO ROCK MORE THEN MY PET ROCK (well my pet rock ran away, so my mother says, but I saw her digging a hole in the yard so maybe my pet rock is now in rock heaven)_

SmileEmptySoul56

thebigmoose

Romanticallykid

_**BEGIN**_

Team 7 was bringing Rai home from the academy.

When they arrived Rai ran in waving a piece of paper around "MUMMY, MUMMY I DREWED A PICTURE FOR JOO!"

Tenshi blinked "Joo?"

Rai nodded "It means you."

Tenshi nodded slowly "Fair enough, show me this picture."

Rai handed the paper over with a proud look.

Tenshi gasped "My goodness Rai, this is amazing I have never seen a more clearly drawn picture, It looks like a photo my baby is an artist."

Naruto frowned thoughtfully and looked around the house; he spotted a photo of Kakashi-sensei with them and another of him with his own team.

Naruto looked back over at Tenshi praising Rai's life like drawing skills, He had an idea.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Rai was outside playing in the back yard with the others.

Sasuke in particular seemed to spend a lot of time with Rai teaching her about different weapons and self defense moves.

Tenshi wondered if it had anything to do with his brother Itachi and the Uchiha clan's murder.

She made a mental note to speak with him about it.

Someone knocked on the door and Tenshi yelled "IT'S OPEN"

Guy glared at her from the couch "Tenshi my dear you should know better then that, a good shinobi never invites anyone into their house without being 100 percent sure of who it is and even then you should be on your guard."

He was talking to himself because Tenshi just looked over "Hmmm?"

Guy shook his head and mentally cursed Kakashi's cool family.

The door opened and Rock Lee came in followed by Tenten and Neji.

Guy got up "Lee"

Tenshi rolled her eyes at that; it was a little annoying how Guy favored Lee over the others.

They shut the door only to have someone knock again.

Once more Tenshi yelled "COME IN!"

Jiraiya came in followed by Tsunade and Shizune.

Tenshi nodded to them both "Pervy sage can you keep an eye on the kids for me? I need to get some things from the store."

Jiraiya nodded "Or I could escort you there my dear?"

Tenshi grabbed her bag "No I'm good."

She opened the back door and yelled "Rai, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke I'm going to the store but I want you to continue training okay."

Sasuke nodded once.

Tenshi sighed and wondered if she could work on his people skills, the pissed off troubled youth thing was cute only for the first second after that it was annoying as hell.

Tenshi shut the door again and turned to leave.

Guy got up "Let's go."

Tenshi blinked "I thought that you would stay here with the kids."

Guy laughed "And leave you alone, not a chance my lady."

Tenshi groaned "Come on, I'm not a child I can get food by myself."

Tsunade walked over to the cupboard "Take Guy with you and get some sake."

Tenshi glared "Anything else oh mighty Hokage."

Tsunade frowned "Yes, get two bottles of sake."

Shizune place Tonton on the ground and frowned at Tsunade "Lady Tsunade"

Tsunade just ignored her.

Tenshi sighed "Come on then bowl cut, let's go."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Naruto looked at Rai "Tenshi says you're a great artist."

Rai nodded and threw her kunai at the targets, they all hit the bull's-eye.

Naruto grinned "Want to do your uncle Naruto a favor?"

Rai nodded "Kay."

Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil "Draw a picture of Kakashi-sensei without his mask on."

Rai frowned "Why do you want a picture of daddy without his mask?"

Naruto looked around "Because I want to know what he looks like under it."

Rai nodded "Kay."

She took the paper and pencil and started to draw.

Even Sasuke and Sakura looked over to see what was going on.

Rai glared at them "I need privacy to drawed."

They all looked away.

Rai looked around and once she was positive that they weren't looking she started to draw.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Tenshi came back with Guy and Iruka, both men were carrying bags.

She opened the door and went inside "Put the bags on the counter."

She opened the back door and smiled.

Rai was sitting on the ground drawing; it was obvious she was concentrating hard because her tongue was poking out of her mouth.

Tenshi grinned and wished she had a camera.

She turned back and looked at Guy "You want to be helpful bowl cut?"

Guy gave her the thumbs up "Count on Might Guy to help."

She nodded "Go tell the other two teams that theirs going to be a barbeque here tonight."

He blinked "Really?"

Tenshi looked at him and muttered sarcastically "No, I just wanna mess with them."

Guy blinked "So is there a Barbeque?"

Tenshi rolled her eyes "Yes bowl cut there is and I want the other two teams and Asuma and Kurenai invited."

Guy grinned "Okay, team Guy time for a mission."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Tenshi pulled out a bottle of sake and two glasses.

She sat down and gestured for Tsunade to do the same.

Tsunade pulled a deck of cards out of her sleeves and shuffled.

Tenshi poured the drinks.

Tsunade slid the cards to Tenshi; she cut the deck and shuffled once more before dealing the cards.

_HALF AN HOUR LATER_

Tenshi looked over and threw her cards down "I fold."

Tsunade took the money.

Tenshi had practically no money left but strangely Tsunade seemed just as concerned as Tenshi

She frowned at her "You're not letting me win are you?"

Tenshi snorted "and lose my money to you, not a chance.'"

Tsunade muttered "This is bad."

Tenshi looked at her small pile of money and agreed.

The front door opened and the other teams came inside.

"Hi Tenshi."

Tenshi nodded and looked down at her cards, she threw three of them down and picked up another three

She smiled to herself, she had a full house.

Tsunade threw all of her cards down and picked up another five.

They looked at each other and Tenshi threw in her money.

Tsunade matched her bet and they showed their cards.

Tenshi's mouth dropped open in surprise.

Tsunade had four of a kind.

Tsunade looked down "This is very bad, I have to go."

Tenshi glared "NOW?"

Tsunade nodded and got up "I want two shinobi with you at every moment of the day, Rai too."

Tenshi blinked "Tsunade what is it?"

Tsunade looked at the cards and shuffled them; she flipped over the top card and showed an ace of hearts "An omen."

Tenshi nodded "Alright, but I want Rai protected while she's in school also."

Tsunade nodded "Come along Shizune let's go."

Shizune picked up Tonton and smiled weakly at Tenshi.

Tenshi stared down at the empty table and wondered if she should be alarmed.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Team 7 was staring at Rai.

Rai smiled and stood up "I am finished."

They crowded around her and she grinned and handed Naruto the picture.

Naruto smiled "This is it; we finally get to see Kakashi-sensei's true face."

They all leaned in.

Naruto flipped the drawing and looked down at it.

He groaned "I THOUGHT YOU WERE AN ARTIST?"

They looked back at Rai's drawing, it was a stick man with a circle for a head and big circle eyes, there was a line through the left eye signifying Kakashi's scar.

Other then that his mouth was just a line.

Rai smiled at them all "It's good?"

Sakura sighed "Yeah it's great."

Sasuke looked away "I need a drink."

Naruto groaned then looked back at Rai

"Rai do you know where Kakashi-sensei keeps his photos?"

Rai nodded.

"Get them for us okay."

Rai grinned "Kay" and ran inside.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Rai ran past Tenshi who was in the kitchen marinating the meat.

She turned and yelled "RAI NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE UNLESS YOU HAVE TO"

"KAY MAMMA."

Tenshi nodded and turned back to getting the salad's ready.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Rai ran outside with the photo album and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto laughed and sat down.

The other teams came out to see what he was doing.

Ino smiled at Sasuke "Hi Sasuke."

Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed "He... hello Na... Naruto"

Sasuke ignored Ino and stood behind Rai.

Naruto looked up and grinned "Hey Hinata."

Shikamaru groaned "What are you doing now knuckle head?"

Naruto laughed and held up the photo album "It's time to find out what Kakashi-sensei looks like behind his mask"

Tenten walked over "Really? You have photos?"

Naruto grinned and placed the album on the ground "Time to see Kakashi-sensei's true face"

He opened the album and everyone lent in to look.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Iruka stood behind Tenshi "Need any help?"

Tenshi grinned at him and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek "You're an angel, Can you help me cut up the salad?"

Iruka blushed and nodded "Just tell me where to start."

Tenshi nodded at the carrots "Start there, what are those kids doing?"

Iruka looked out the window and saw all the kids sitting on the ground staring at something.

Naruto jumped up and screamed "COME ON."

Iruka blinked "What ever it is they're doing it seems like they missed."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

All the photos in the album had Kakashi wearing a mask.

Naruto was nearly in tears.

Sakura frowned "This looks like old photos, Rai do you have any photos of Kakashi-sensei that are from when you and Tenshi arrived?"

Rai nodded and jumped up "I'll go gets them."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Iruka was looking on in surprise, he had sliced one carrot and Tenshi had sliced up five perfectly even carrots in the same time it had taken him to do his one.

He blinked "You really don't need my help for this do you?"

Tenshi laughed "Not really but it's nice to have someone help even if they are slow."

Rai ran past.

Tenshi bent down to pick up a salad bowl from the bottom draw

When she looked behind her she saw not only Iruka but Guy and Jiraiya were staring at her ass

She grabbed a kunai and threw it over her shoulder.

The men ducked and it flew into the wall.

Tenshi stood up "My ass, no looky"

Iruka blushed.

Guy looked alarmed "You think I was looking at you're... No I was looking at the cupboard"

Jiraiya just smiled "It is a very nice ass though; you should share it with the world"

Tenshi grinned "My little perverts."

Rai ran back outside.

Kurenai came in to the kitchen "I came to see if you would like any help."

Tenshi smiled "Thanks, but I think the men can go and stand around the barbeque and poke the meat a bit"

Tenshi screwed up her nose "Eww, mental images."

Kurenai laughed and walked over "What can I do to help?"

Tenshi handed the meat to the men and nodded to the back yard "Barbecue's outside boys, have fun, Kurenai can you help with the salad?"

Kurenai picked up a knife and cut up the lettuce.

The men all migrated outside. (As men are prone to do whenever a barbeque is around)

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Rai sat down on Sasuke's lap and placed the photo album on the ground "These are the photo's daddy and mummy took, it's our family album."

Everyone looked down; the first photo was Kakashi with team 7.

Sakura smiled "That's so sweet."

The next lot of photos were just of them training.

The next lot showed Tenshi and Rai.

Then Tenshi and Rai with team 7 and Kakashi.

Naruto huffed "Aren't there any with Kakashi-sensei _not_ wearing his mask?"

Rai nodded "Those are at the back."

They flicked to the back and looked down.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

The men were standing next to the barbeque in an awkward silence.

Jiraiya was watching the women through the window.

Asuma lit a smoke "So?"

Guy nodded "How's training going?"

"Good, Shikamaru is really coming strong, so is Choji and Ino, What about your team?"

Guy nodded "Lee is going great, I'm proud of that boy."

Asuma ashed "And the others?"

"Oh... Well they're good too."

Iruka frowned "You know you really shouldn't have favorites."

Asuma nodded "But it can be hard not to."

Guy looked over at the kids "Lee always makes me proud, look at how he dresses, is it snappy or what."

Jiraiya laughed "He looks like an idiot."

Guy glared "Just because you dress like a mountain man is no reason to mock those of us with fashion sense."

Tenshi and Kurenai came outside and heard that.

Tenshi sighed; she had a bad feeling about this conversation.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Naruto looked down and groaned.

The photo showed Kakashi without his mask, but Rai was in front of his face so they couldn't see

The next one had Tenshi blocking his face.

The one after that his book was covering his face.

And it continued like that until they got to the last page.

The last page was Kakashi lying in bed asleep; his arm covered the lower half of his face.

They all groaned.

Naruto glared "WHY IS IT SO HARD TO SEE WHAT KAKASHI-SENSEI LOOKS LIKE WITHOUT A MASK?"

Rai blinked "You've never seen daddy without his mask on?"

Naruto huffed.

Rai laughed "He's very pretty."

Before Naruto could reply they heard Guy yell.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Tenshi placed the salad on a table she had placed outside.

Jiraiya was laughing and pointing at Guy "Fashion sense? FASHION SENSE?"

Guy glared and pointed at Jiraiya "Just because you are one of the legendary Sannin is no reason you can mock me."

Kurenai stood next to Asuma and watched in fascination.

Jiraiya glared "I have more fashion sense in one finger then you have in your body."

Guy posed "Oh yeah."

Jiraiya went to say something but Tenshi butted in "Fella's, fella's stop this."

Jiraiya looked at her "Why?"

Tenshi rubbed a hand over her face "Look, I think we can sort this out without resorting to violence."

Guy nodded "That's right, you tell him Tenshi."

Tenshi rolled her eyes "Now Jiraiya, even though you think Guy dresses like an escaped mental patient on a fixed income, you've got to accept that for some bizarre unfathomable reason he likes the way he looks."

Jiraiya started laughing.

Guy's mouth fell open in shock "WHAT?"

Tenshi frowned thoughtfully "Somehow this isn't going how I planned."

Rai ran over "Mummy why is bowl cut man yelling?"

Tenshi ruffled her hair "Because he felt like it love."

Rai nodded and frowned at Guy "Why do you dress funny?"

Jiraiya smiled at Rai "I like the way this girl thinks."

Tenshi sighed and tried again "To us Guy looks like a loser, dressed the way he is."

Guy yelled "WHAT?"

Tenshi cleared her throat "Okay wrong thing to say... Jiraiya just leave Guy and Lee alone, how they dress doesn't affect us okay."

Jiraiya nodded "You dress wonderfully though Tenshi."

Tenshi turned to go back inside "I still haven't forgiven you for spying on me shower pervy sage, so be very careful because you're on thin ice."

Guy looked over "You spied on her in the shower?"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Naruto sighed and gave up trying to discover Kakashi-sensei's true face, for then anyway.

He would try again later.

He had to know what was under that mask.

Buck teeth, blimp lips or even small kissy lips, he had to know.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

The barbeque went off without a hitch and it had been decided that that night Guy would stay and so would Jiraiya.

Tenshi wasn't happy with either of those choices, but the next night would be Asuma's and Kurenai's turn.

She just couldn't wait until Kakashi came back, being guarded made her privacy non existent and she had to have Guy guarding her while she showered so Jiraiya didn't come in, again.

Rai was down for the night and the others had all left.

Tenshi stood in the kitchen and did the dishes.

Guy sat on the couch next to Jiraiya, neither one was talking to the other.

Tenshi finished up and flopped down on the couch; she sighed and closed her eyes.

Guy looked over "So I guess Kakashi has filled you in on our rivalry by now."

"Nope."

Guy blinked "But... What?"

Tenshi turned her head "Nope, I didn't even know you were rivals, when did that happen?"

Guy glared "We have always been rivals; I can defeat anyone with the Sharingan because I know how to block the attacks."

Tenshi had her eyes closed and she muttered "That's nice."

Guy cursed and Tenshi raised an eyebrow.

Guy looked at her "Then it is my duty to inform you of the great rivalry between myself and Kakashi."

Tenshi sighed "Do you have to?"

Guy ignored that "We have been in competition with each other for as long as I can remember."

Tenshi yawned and muttered "Is that right?"

Guy continued "So far the score is 50 to me and 49 to Kakashi."

Tenshi nodded "Great."

Guy frowned "You know people call me the Leafs Noble Gentleman."

Tenshi opened one eye "Really?"

Guy frowned again "What?"

Tenshi shrugged "Well I was just thinking that Kakashi has both a daughter and a woman right?"

Guy nodded "So?"

Tenshi grinned "So, he beat you on those two parts therefore he should get two points for that meaning that Kakashi is now in the lead 51 to 50."

Guy glared "It doesn't work that way."

Tenshi closed her eye "Sure it does."

Guy started arguing the reasons why it didn't count when Jiraiya interrupted him "She's asleep."

Guy looked over and sighed, it was true Tenshi was sleeping.

Jiraiya got up and picked her up off the couch, he walked upstairs and placed her in bed "Maybe just one touch."

Tenshi rolled onto her side and muttered "I'm not too tired to gouge out your eyes pervy sage."

Jiraiya laughed and left

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

The next morning Jiraiya took Rai to the academy and Tenshi rolled out of bed, she yawned and went to the shower.

When she got out she went downstairs for a smoke, she frowned and thought 'I could have sworn I forgot something.'

_AN HOUR LATER._

Tenshi ran into the clearing gasping for breath "I... I'm so... sorry."

Naruto glared "You're just as bad as Kakashi-sensei."

Tenshi glared "I am not; Kakashi gets lost on the road of life. I however sleep in and forget that I'm training you today."

Sakura frowned "I don't think that's any better."

Tenshi shrugged and lent against a tree "Okay Kakashi left some instructions, so let's train."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

An hour later Tenshi was reading the copy of Make out Violence she had found in Kakashi's draw.

Naruto yelled "ARE YOU TRAINING US OR WHAT?"

Tenshi sighed and put the book down "Alright, alright, today we are working on focusing our chakra to do minor damage to a bodies flow."

Naruto nodded "I get it."

Tenshi frowned "No, you don't get it actually, that's why I'm telling you. You think you get it, which isn't the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

Naruto blinked "Wha?"

Tenshi sighed "You didn't get it?"

Naruto shook his head "No."

She sighed "Damn, I was hoping you could explain it to me."

Kurenai walked in with her team "Oh hello Tenshi. Are you training today?"

Tenshi nodded "But I'm doing a very bad job of it."

Kurenai laughed "Not to worry, why don't we combine training today?"

Tenshi hugged her "Life saver."

"So what are you teaching them?"

Tenshi sighed "Controlling chakra to do damage to another person."

Kurenai smiled "What a coincidence, that's what I'm working on."

Tenshi frowned "Did Kakashi put you up to this?"

Kurenai blushed

Tenshi sighed "Never mind, let's get this lesson started."

Kurenai took control of the class which gave Tenshi a chance to watch the way they worked.

Tenshi was especially interested in the way Hinata seemed to act around Naruto, Hinata was a sweetheart and Tenshi hoped that one day Naruto would be able to see past Sakura to that.

Sasuke seemed to focus on being the best.

Sakura was chasing after Sasuke in a way that made Tenshi wince, that girl needed to learn to be less obvious, hell she could smack Sasuke over the head with a sign that read 'I like Sasuke' and it would still be less painful to watch then this.

Kiba and his dog Akamaru seemed to be wary of Naruto, which was interesting.

Shino seemed to stare at the tree's looking for bugs, which was creepy.

But the worst of the lot was her loving brother Naruto; he seemed to be distracted by the size of the group.

Naruto was paired up with Sasuke and getting the shit kicked out of him, it was almost like Sasuke felt he had something to prove and that he _needed_ to defeat Naruto.

Tenshi made another mental note to discuss this with Sasuke and sighed, she had a lot she and her newest brother needed to talk about.

But it had to be done before Tenshi just slapped Sasuke silly for being so broody.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Tenshi groaned when Guy and his team came in.

They joined in on the training and Tenshi was surprised to see Neji seemed protective over Hinata, from what she had heard it was only the Jonin that stepped in that stopped Neji from killing Hinata.

What made her happy though was the way Naruto kept a wary eye on Neji every time he went near Hinata.

There was hope for Hinata yet.

Guy appeared next to her and Tenshi squealed and dropped her book.

Guy picked it up and handed it to her "Look deep into my eyes and accept my sincere apology, also notice my handsome manly features."

Tenshi blinked and took a small step backwards.

Kurenai appeared on her other side and Tenshi squealed and dropped the book again "What is this? Scare the shit out of Tenshi day?"

Kurenai laughed "You're very jumpy for a Jonin."

Sakura blinked "You're a Jonin?"

The others looked surprised.

Tenshi glared at them "Why does everyone seem so surprised I'm a Jonin?"

Sakura blushed "It's just you're so... jumpy."

Tenshi sighed and cracked her neck "Who is the best here?"

Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Kiba and Shino stepped forward.

Tenshi sighed "You." she pointed to Neji

Neji walked over to her.

She took off her jacket and gently placed her book on it "Let's go."

Neji blinked "You want to fight?"

Tenshi nodded.

Neji shrugged and walked into the center.

Tenshi lit a smoke and walked casually over "Well?"

Neji activated his Byakungan and ran at her.

She stepped back and to the side

He turned and slammed his hand into her stomach

He blinked in surprise as she turned into a log

He turned around and saw her standing behind him

He ran at her and slammed his fist at her

She ducked and moved one arm up and hooked it around his

She slammed his fist into his own stomach

He flew back and slammed into a tree

Tenshi ashed

Neji ran at her again and kicked out

Tenshi jumped over him and landed behind his back

She kicked him in the ass and he fell down

He got up quickly and spun around

Tenshi sighed "Anyone else bored by this?"

Neji appeared out of nowhere and punched her in the back

She flew to the ground and rolled quickly

His fist slammed into the earth

Tenshi looked down to see if her smoke was okay and got back up

He ran at her and she sighed "The same trick won't work on me twice"

She jumped over him and spun around and slapped him in the back of the head

He glared and ran back

She rolled her eyes "Yeah, let's end this now"

She jumped back and did some hand signs

Neji looked around for her

He felt hands grab his ankles and was yanked down into the earth

Tenshi stood over him "Huh, who knew that trick would come in handy?"

The others all looked shocked.

Tenshi walked back over to her things and sat back down and opened her book "Keep training."

Sakura looked around "Did that really just happen?"

Hinata sighed to herself 'One day I hope to be as good as she is'

Guy looked at everyone "Let's have a race, first to the lake and back is the winner."

They all got up and ran.

Guy blinked and yelled "THAT'S IT LEE! RUN TOWARDS THE SUNSET! BUT, REMEMBER NOT TO UNDO YOUR HAIRSTYLE!"

Tenshi blinked and she and Kurenai scooted back away from him.


	15. Training part 2 & new words!

**.**

**Thanks to **_WannaBeNinja_** as always if you love Bleach check her out, she is also doing a great Sasuke story, so read it and review it.**

_SweetYuya_** If you love Bleach and WoW or WoT check her out, even if you don't know what the W's are it doesn't matter, she writes it so you don't have to know, it's great cause I don't know either but I'm hooked. REVIEW HER.**

_Romanticallykid_** Is great, and is going to use Tenshi in one of this great Naruto fanboys stories. I don't think I'm alone when I say I can't wait.**

_Dark-flame-girl _**Has a GRRRREAT Hellsing fic out, so read and Review her.**

_SmileEmptySoul56_** Is the best, check out the great Harry Potter and Naruto fics this one writes.**

_Bakagirl101_** lol here you go. Check out these great InuYasha, Tokyo Mew Mew (-shrugs- no idea sorry lol, BUT ITS STILL GREAT) and Naruto fics.**

START:

Tenshi kept eyeing off Guy as though he was a strange species she had never seen before.

Kurenai sat down and kept an eye out for the ninja's, she frowned suddenly and looked at Tenshi "I thought you were supposed to have someone watching you all the time?"

Tenshi nodded and went back to her book "And?"

Kurenai's frown deepened "But who was watching you train the shinobi?"

Guy looked over at them "I thought Jiraiya was watching her until you came along."

Kurenai shook her head "No one was here but the Genin."

Tenshi turned the page "Pervy sage took Rai to the academy; he probably got distracted taking the long way that goes through the bathing huts."

Guy pointed at Tenshi "AHUH!"

Tenshi glared up at him "Please don't point at me."

Guy looked pleased with himself "I knew that man couldn't do his duty properly."

Tenshi went back to the book and muttered "And where were you while pervy sage was escorting my daughter to the academy, as per the Hokage's orders?"

He looked slightly deflated.

Kurenai looked at them both "So who was supposed to be looking after Tenshi?"

Guy muttered "Jiraiya."

Tenshi glared "Tenshi!"

Kurenai sighed "Look they're coming back!"

Guy spun around and cheered "GO LEE, PUMP THOSE AMAZING LEGS!"

Kurenai and Tenshi exchanged glances.

Naruto was no where to be seen, but Sasuke was coming up behind Lee fast.

Tenshi jumped up "COME ON SASUKE" she winked at Kurenai "PUMP THOSE AMAZING LEGS!"

Kurenai laughed softly.

Sasuke looked slightly confused but sped up

He overtook Lee and touched the tree; he sunk down panting for breath.

Tenshi grabbed him up in a hug "Oooh, I am so proud"

Lee arrived and touched the tree; he panted for breath "I am sorry Guy-sensei, I have failed you."

Guy turned his back "What have you learned from this Lee?"

Lee straightened up "That I must train harder so I can be faster then Sasuke and any other ninja"

Guy turned back "Grrrrrrreat"

Kurenai and Tenshi exchanged another look.

They both sat down and waited for the others.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The students came back in the order of Neji, Tenten (Tenshi was surprised at that) Kiba and Naruto tied, four minutes later Sakura and Hinata tied, then Shino.

Tenshi couldn't believe it, she wasn't sexiest, but she had thought that Shino would beat at least Hinata and Sakura.

Shino just shrugged and explained that he found a new bug for his collection.

Tenshi was confused at that point, and then he showed her what he could do; now she was slightly grossed out.

Kurenai just laughed at the expression on Tenshi's face.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

They were sitting down for lunch and once again Sakura was throwing herself at Sasuke, Lee and Naruto were making puppy eyes at her and Hinata was blushing and watching Naruto.

Tenshi lent down and whispered to Kurenai "This is amazing, how often does this happen?"

Kurenai frowned "What?"

Tenshi nodded to the slight love triangle group "That, the love tri-, no squar- no, what's five of something again?"

Kurenai laughed "The love pentacle?"

Tenshi grinned "Exactly"

She grinned back "Sadly it happens quiet a bit, but I always thought of it as a square, so who is the fifth?"

Tenshi nodded towards a blushing Hinata "That adorable little one"

Kurenai sighed "She is an amazing girl, a boy couldn't do better then Hinata Hyuga. But not until she's older"

Tenshi laughed "Mother hen is coming out, hey"

Kurenai smiled at her student "I've practically raised that girl, she's so strong but so unsure of herself, she needs such confidence and she can do amazing things, but the rejection of her father seems to have such a hold over her"

Tenshi looked back at the sweet girl and shook her head "His loss"

Kurenai smiled and held up her canteen "I'll drink to that."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Tenshi let out a yawn and looked around, the sun was starting to go down.

Kurenai looked at her "Tired?"

Tenshi grinned "How'd you know?"

Kurenai laughed softly.

Tenshi looked up "So you and Asuma are babysitting me and Rai tonight?"

Kurenai nodded and blushed slightly.

Tenshi sat up "You and _Asuma_… You're…?"

Kurenai's blush darkened and she shook her head "No."

Tenshi grinned "Methinks the lady doth protests too much"

She glared "It's not like that"

Tenshi nodded "Sure it's not"

Kurenai was about to reply when they heard Guy yell.

They looked up in time to see Sasuke duck Lee's punch and swing one of his own.

Tenshi sighed "Why does it have to be one of mine?"

Kurenai smiled gently "It's something we all have to go through."

Lee swung and kicked out at Sasuke several times, each time Sasuke managed to dodge with ease.

Lee stood back and started to undo his arm bandages.

Guy hit Lee on the back of the head "Lee what do you think you are doing?"

Lee looked ready to cry as he looked up at Guy "Guy-sensei I am sorry, I was allowing emotion to cloud my better judgment, whatever punishment you see fit to give me I will accept without question."

Guy nodded arrogantly "And so you should"

Lee jumped up "What will you have me do Guy-sensei?"

Guy thought about it "I want you to walk around the village on your hands for 20 laps"

Lee nodded "Is that all sensei?"

"No Lee, I also want you to do 200 push-ups"

Lee nodded once more "When do I start Guy-sensei?"

Guy looked around "When we disband for the day"

He nodded.

Guy's eyes started to tear up "Lee" he sobbed

Lee's lower lip trembled slightly "Guy-sensei?"

Guy hugged him tightly "Lee I hate doing this to you, punishing you is like punishing myself"

Lee sobbed "I am sorry Guy-sensei, I do not mean for you to be disappointed in me"

Guy shook his head "Never Lee, I could never be disappointed in you"

They were both sobbing and hugging each other.

Tenshi's eyes widened and she mumbled "This is creepy"

Kurenai nodded.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The others had left and Kurenai put team seven in charge of escorting Tenshi home.

She looked around "Okay, so you guys want to come round for dinner?"

Naruto grinned "Yeah, free food two nights in a row, man this is _great._"

Sasuke shrugged "Might as well."

Sakura smiled "If Sasuke is, okay"

Tenshi looked at them all and thought 'yep, pretty much the answers I'd expected.'

Jiraiya opened the door "What's this about an evening with a pretty woman?"

Tenshi raised an eyebrow "Yesterday I was beautiful"

"Oh that you are, but I thought you might get tired of hearing it after a while."

She nodded slowly "Yahuh, now what did my daughter do?"

Jiraiya blinked "Ahh... what makes you think she did anything?"

Tenshi snorted "Well I have yet to hear her squeal, laugh, swear, clap her hands or say hello. So she is hiding, there's only one reason she'd hide from me. Rai, what did you do?"

Rai's head peaked out from around Jiraiya's back "Nuffing"

"Rai middle name unknown Uchiha Hatake, don't lie to your beautiful amazing mother, unless it's a good surprise present"

Rai's bottom lip trembled.

Tenshi sighed "Oh save me, it's _that_ bad?"

Jiraiya smiled and coughed to cover a laugh.

Kurenai and Asuma came inside "Hi."

Tenshi nodded to them both and glared at Jiraiya "One of you is going to tell me what happened or both of you will get no dinner, desert _and_ you'll get punished"

Jiraiya winked "If it's a spanking I volunteer to take Rai's place"

Tenshi muttered "Going to be sick, going to be sick, going to be sick" she looked at him "Never say that _again_"

Rai sighed "I is sorry mummy"

"What did you do?"

"Nuffin bad"

"Jiraiya, tell me what happened"

_FLASH BACK JIRAIYA_

He stood outside the academy wondering how long he should stay there before it was safe enough to do some research.

Tsunade came around escorting a beautiful young woman with the nicest breasts he'd seen that day, they had nothing in size compared to Tsunade, then again not even watermelons did.

Funny to think that flat chested little comrade would grow something so _amazing._

The woman bowed low "Thank you Lady Hokage"

Tsunade nodded, frowned at him and left.

He walked over to the woman "Hello, there beautiful lady"

She stiffened slightly and turned to face him "My name is Nazuka Sheado, please address me as such"

He grinned "I'll call you whatever you'd like if you would allow me to escort you inside"

She nodded once.

/

Once they were inside Nazuka knocked and entered the classroom, he realized it was Rai's room.

She walked over to Iruka and nodded.

Iruka cleared his throat "Okay everyone, listen up, this is Nazuka Sheado, she will be talking to you today about finding weaknesses on your enemies and using it against them, so pay attention"

Nazuka smiled at the children and began her lecture.

/

It was all going well until she asked for a volunteer.

Rai held up her hand.

Nazuka smiled "Yes you come here please."

Rai came down and smiled at her "Hi, I'm Rai Hatake"

Nazuka smiled cruelly "I don't care" she bent down to Rai's level and looked around "See what I just did"

The children shook their heads.

She continued "By telling her I don't care who she is I tried to make her-"

"Think you're a bitch?" Rai butted in.

Iruka bit his lip to stop from laughing.

Nazuka glared "No, I tried to make you angry"

Rai nodded "K"

She cleared her throat "Let's try something else then, say I'm hysterical-"

One child blurted out "What's that mean?"

Nazuka sighed "It means-"

_SLAP_

Everyone stared at Rai in shock.

Iruka ran over "Rai Hatake, what do you think you're doing?"

Rai blinked in surprise "But my mummy says you're spossed to do that when a persons terical?"

Nazuka took a deep breath and rubbed her cheek "It's alright, yes normally you do slap a person _gently_ when they are hysterical, but Rai, I wasn't hysterical yet"

Rai blushed "Sorry"

Nazuka nodded "its okay, you'll be able to tell when I'm hysterical"

_SLAP_

"IT WASN'T THEN" She snapped.

Rai scratched her head "Then when?"

"WHEN I START TO YELL-"

_SLAP_

"AND GET HIGH PITCHED"

Rai nodded "Like you was then?"

"YES"

_SLAP_

"DO I SEEM HYSTERICAL TO YOU?"

_SLAP_

"STOP IT"

_SLAP_

"I SAID-"

_SLAP_

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

_SLAP_

_FLASH BACK ENDS_

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Tenshi groaned "Rai, you didn't, please tell me you didn't"

Rai looked at the floor "I'm sorry mamma, but the lady made pervy sage not terical anymore"

Tenshi's lips twitched and she looked at Jiraiya "She slapped you?"

Jiraiya glared at Rai "I thought we agreed to keep _that_ bit a secret?"

Rai blinked "But you don't keep secrets from family. Right?"

Tenshi smiled "Yeah pervy sage, you don't keep secrets from family"

Jiraiya glared at them all "I'm leaving"

Tenshi laughed "Sulking?"

"NO, researching"

Naruto rolled his eyes "Hope you get caught by the giant rolling pin welding lady"

Jiraiya huffed and walked out.

Tenshi laughed "See you tomorrow night pervy sage"

He waved and left.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

They were all about to sit down to dinner when Tenshi pulled Sasuke and Naruto close "Hey either of you want to spend the night?"

Naruto grinned "YEAH"

Sasuke shrugged "Why not"

Tenshi glared "We have _got_ to work on that attitude mister"

Sasuke blinked in surprise.

Tenshi sighed "Let's eat first and reminisce"

They all sat down and Tenshi looked over "Oh Asuma, Kurenai, I'm so sorry but you two are going to have to share a room tonight, the house is full. Sorry"

They both blinked.

Kurenai blushed slightly.

Asuma looked around "What about the couch?"

Tenshi blinked "It has fleas"

Rai looked over in alarm "THE COUCH HAS _FLEAS_?"

Tenshi nodded "Jiraiya slept there last night, so now we have to de-flea it"

Kurenai sent Tenshi a glare that could have killed.

Tenshi smiled "Great, now lets eat"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Rai was half asleep but fighting it, the reason was simple "I miss daddy" she sobbed.

Sasuke, who was sitting next to her, looked alarmed when she started sobbing in his shirt.

Tenshi sighed "We all miss daddy, but he's on a special mission from Tsunade, I mean Lady Hokage... got to remember to call her Lady Tsunade"

Sakura looked at Rai "Would it make you feel better if we told you about the training we did when we first met Kakashi-sensei?"

Rai nodded.

Sakura grinned "Well, out of all us Sasuke was the closest to get the bell, he actually _touched_ it"

Naruto huffed "I was close too"

Sakura glared "As if Naruto, you were the worst, I mean he even got you with his 1000 years of death jutsu"

Rai frowned "What bells?"

Naruto looked over "Oh, the bells were hanging on him about here" he stood up and pointed to his upper thigh "And we had to use team work to pass, which we did, thanks to me"

Tenshi frowned "1000 years of death jutsu?" she made the mistake of taking a sip of sake when Sakura started to explain it.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Tenshi's sake sprayed from her mouth "What?" she gasped between coughs.

Rai giggled "Did daddy really shove his fingers up your butt uncle Naruto?"

Tenshi started wheezing.

Naruto turned red and muttered "It wasn't like that"

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

Tenshi finally had control again "So Kakashi didn't shove two fingers up your-?"

"NO" Naruto yelled "It wasn't like that"

"So he also didn't get you kids to try and grab two little balls dangling from his thighs?"

Sasuke smiled for a split second.

Tenshi nearly cheered when she saw that.

Asuma and Kurenai seemed to find the wall fascinating.

Naruto glared "It was bells"

Tenshi nodded slowly "So he wanted you to grab two little bells dangling from his thighs?"

Sakura muttered "They were hanging from his waist"

Tenshi groaned "Oh god, my mans a perverted closet ass pirate"

Rai frowned "Mamma, what's an ass pirate?"

Tenshi groaned again and slammed her head on the table.


	16. The plot revealed!

.

**WARNING:**

**Major spoilers in here, so if your Naruto knowledge isn't up to par... Sorry, but I can't avoid adding it in.**

**Thanks **SweetYuya **glad I could give you some shits and giggles (sorry watched some movie and it's stuck in my head)**

WannaBeNinja **Damn, not first, but second is good too yes -nodnod- I think we all miss Kakashi, but I thought that some other characters should have some spotlight.**

Dark-Flame-Girl **What can you do about a child who is just as bad as Tenshi, god help them when she grows up lol.**

**BEGIN:**

Tenshi rolled over and let out a sigh, she had some trouble getting to sleep the night before and didn't know what caused it.

Normally in that situation she would have gone out for a drink or a run, depending on her mood, but she couldn't leave by herself and didn't like the thought of the others only having one Jonin to protect them while they slept.

She was becoming an overprotective mother hen.

She got out of bed and wondered what would happen that day.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,..,..,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

Turned out she didn't have to worry; Tsunade had planned everyone's day already.

They stood in her office and waited.

"Naruto, you and the others are going on a B ranked mission, you are to escort the runner from the land of tea, make sure he gets where he's going safely. Chances are it could turn into an A ranked mission if any fighting comes up. Off you go"

They nodded and left.

Kurenai and Asuma were given separate missions and sent on there way.

Tenshi looked expectantly at Tsunade.

"Tenshi, you are to stay with me and help me review some of these old scrolls. It's a very top secret job and what you find must not be told to anyone, understand?"

She groaned "Why can't I have a mission, I'm more then ready to do it."

"That may be the case but with the Akatsuki after you, I can't risk it."

Tenshi sighed "Where do I start?"

Tsunade looked at her and smiled "With _this_" She pulled a deck of cards out of her sleeve.

Tenshi laughed "Now we're talking"

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,..,..,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

Tenshi looked down at the cards in horror, something was definitely wrong.

They were playing three card Monte and she knew she had the red queen palmed.

But there it was, staring at her from the table top "This can't be" she whispered.

Tsunade looked over "I'm guessing you have the red queen in your hand?"

Tenshi flipped her wrist and they looked down at the red queen of diamonds in the palm of her hand, then back to the queen on the table.

"Red queen of diamonds. Same card" Tsunade seemed more distressed then ever.

Tenshi shook her head "Is this some ploy against my palming it?"

Tsunade shook her head "No" she whispered.

There eyes met over the table, both were filled with the horror of an impending doom.

"Do it again"

Tenshi blinked "What?"

"Do it again, we play several more rounds, this time we continue on for ten rounds. No money, you do your little magic trick, but don't let me know when"

Tenshi nodded and they sat back as she reshuffled the three cards.

_FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER_

Tenshi stared at the table, not really seeing it.

Tsunade stared down at the cards "Every game, I won every game"

A small shiver ran through Tenshi's body, what happened wasn't possible, it just wasn't possible.

Tsunade stood up and begun to pace "Every game we made sure that there was only three cards on the table, two jacks, one queen. _Every game_."

Tenshi swallowed "What a time for the Jonin of the village to be gone."

Tsunade stopped "What did you say?"

"Just that the timings perfect don't you think. Something big is going to happen _soon_ and all the powerful ninja are out of the village on missions, why the hell did all these missions have to come at once?"

Tsunade closed her eyes "Oh no, please no"

Tenshi blinked "Lady Tsunade?"

"It's nothing, I need to think, there's a chest in the corner over there, could you please read the scrolls and put them into order of relevant to no point me wasting my time?"

Tenshi nodded and started to walk over "I want Rai out of the house and fully guarded, she can't be near me at the moment, lie to her, and tell her I'm on a mission. Don't tell her I don't won't her near me."

Tsunade glared "What do you take me for?"

Tenshi sat by the chest and opened it up; she grabbed the first scroll and opened it.

"Tenshi?"

"Yes?"

Tsunade looked out the window "How many games did you palm the queen?"

Tenshi read the scroll and put it in the 'waste of time' pile "Every single one of those ten games"

Tsunade closed her eyes then turned to the door "Someone bring me the mission scrolls, _Now_!" she yelled.

There eyes met once more before Tenshi turned back to the job at hand.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,..,..,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

Two hours had passed and Tsunade had read five scrolls before turning to look out the window, she stood there still.

Tenshi reached for the last scroll when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in"

Shizune stood there with Tonton in her arms "Sorry to disturb you Lady Tsunade, but there is an important message for Tenshi."

Tenshi blinked "Me?"

Shizune nodded and held out a scroll.

Tenshi stood up and walked warily over to it "Should we trust it?"

Tsunade nodded "I trust the ninja would have checked it for traps before allowing it in my presence"

Tenshi took it and placed it in her pocket.

Jiraiya strolled in "Why hello ladies"

Tenshi turned back to her job.

Jiraiya straightened up immediately; his eyes went to Tsunade "What is it?"

"Shut the door then tell me what you make of this"

He shut the door and walked over.

Tsunade gestured to the mission scrolls "Read them"

Jiraiya sat down and opened the first one up.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,..,..,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Tenshi closed her eyes, her worst fear had been confirmed "Kakashi" she whispered.

Tsunade's shoulders slumped "So I wasn't imagining it?"

Jiraiya looked up "Who would do this? And why?"

Tsunade looked down "Two choices, one Orochimaru, two the Akatsuki"

Tenshi looked up and whispered "Kakashi?" her voice broke.

Shizune sat next to her and embraced her "He'll be fine Tenshi; it wouldn't surprise me if he's figured out what's going on and is making his way back to the village right now"

Jiraiya nodded "Shizune is right, Kakashi is to smart to fall for this"

Tsunade glared "Hey, what about me?"

Jiraiya grinned "Well you did figure it out eventually"

"What are they planning to do" Tenshi muttered.

Tsunade looked out the window "I don't know, but they will strike within the next three days, that much I do know"

Tenshi sat up "NARUTO! SASUKE!"

Tsunade shook her head "That was a real mission, a friend of mine requested that mission, he can be trusted"

Tenshi let out a sigh of relief; at least her brothers were safe.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,..,..,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

Kisame looked out into the forest "Are you sure you want to do this Itachi?"

Itachi glanced at him "Yes, not only will it fulfill my long duty to wipe out the Uchiha's but the girl is a vessel for the eight tailed beast we seek"

"Hmm, you seem strange is all"

Itachi looked out "I assure you that nothing has changed, we proceed as planned"

Kisame nodded "Funny though"

"What is?"

"That the girl not only is an Uchiha but also a vessel for a beast we seek"

Itachi nodded "I like to think of it as fate"

Kisame nodded "She must be strong"

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that she has lived alone with this inside her and the knowledge of what it has caused, a lesser person would have turned rouge long ago, instead she fights for what she believes to be the correct and only path open to her"

Itachi looked up "People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define _reality_. But what does it mean to be _correct_ and _true_? Merely vague concepts... their _reality_ may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"

Kisame grinned "True words my friend, true words"

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,..,..,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

Jiraiya looked at them all "What do we do?"

Shizune frowned "Should we call all the ninja back?"

Tsunade shook her head "No, that would let them know we are on to them, _Dammit_ if only we knew how many there was"

Tenshi frowned "But there should only be two right?"

Jiraiya nodded "Normally they do work in pairs, but there are times they have formed a four man team to attack, it's not often that happens, but when it does..."

Tenshi nodded "And seeing as how most of out Jonin are out on _missions _it makes it easier for them to destroy this village"

Tsunade cursed "I need a drink"

Tenshi chewed on her lower lip "What if...?"

"No" Tsunade glared "You are not going to hand yourself over to them, that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard"

Tenshi blinked "Actually I was going to suggest that pervy sage transform into me and lure them into a trap, but I like your idea better"

Tsunade sighed "Tonight Tenshi, you and Jiraiya stay at Kakashi's place, Rai will stay with Iruka and we will continue plans tomorrow, I really need a drink now"

Tenshi nodded "I agree"

Jiraiya nodded.

Tsunade looked around "Excellent, now go and tell the Jonin that we believe an attempt will be made to kidnap one of our villagers"

"What do we say if they ask who?"

"Tell them... Tell them the Uchiha"

Tenshi looked over "But I thought-"

"You are no longer our little secret; instead you are our comrade who needs protecting, besides if you go who will help me find a quick gambling fix?"

Tenshi laughed "When you put it that way"

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,..,..,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

The Jonin had been warned that someone was after her, even who they suspected was after her, but not why.

It was decided that the eight tails would be kept secret from the others, Tenshi was in full agreement.

The sun had set and she looked up to the stars and wondered where Kakashi was and if he was safe, she hoped so.

Jiraiya stood behind her, gone was the pervy sage and in his place was a bodyguard that made Kakashi look like Naruto, no offence to Naruto of course, she loved him but he was a pain.

Jiraiya looked around "I think it's time we went to bed"

Tenshi nodded and walked upstairs "Goodnight"

He nodded.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,..,..,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

Tenshi sat on her window sill and looked out into the night, she couldn't sleep.

She sighed and remembered the scroll.

She got up and grabbed it; she sat back on the window sill and opened it.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,..,..,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

Jiraiya was doing some security checks on the house when he heard a whimpered noise from Kakashi and Tenshi's room; he opened the door "Tenshi?"

She looked over, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy 'not very attractive' he thought.

He looked closer and saw the horror and sadness in them "Tenshi?"

"Why?" she croaked.

He took a small step towards her "Why what Tenshi?"

She closed her eyes "Why would someone lie like this?"

He took another step "Like what?"

She looked at him with sorrow filled eyes "Sasuke" she whispered.

**(SPOILERS)**

Jiraiya stopped "What about him?"

She shook her head and tears fell to the floor.

"Tenshi, tell me"

She looked up "I respected that man, how? How could he order something so cruel?"

Jiraiya frowned "Tenshi, _tell me_"

She held up a scroll.

He grabbed it off her and read "The Uchiha clan was wiped out because they were planning a rebellion against the leaf village; Itachi was used because of his skill and his reaction to the war. The leaf village ordered the killing of all Uchiha's, Sasuke included. Itachi couldn't kill his brother and in exchange for his silence on the leaf's order Sasuke was allowed to live."

Tenshi looked up "Children, babies, old people. Why them? Why the whole clan?"

Jiraiya stared in shock at the scroll "Where did you get this?"

She looked out the window "Babies, innocent children, dead. And for what?"

"Where did you get this scroll Tenshi?"

"And Itachi, little more then a child himself, forced to kill his own family. Why?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her "WHERE TENSHI?"

She looked at him "It was sent to me, I don't know who by"

"And you believe it?"

She looked over "There was always rumors in my clan, rumors that the Uchiha's of the Leaf village planned an uprising, no one paid any attention to it. I wouldn't think the Leaf capable of such things on its own. But combined"

Jiraiya shook his head "No, I don't believe this, it's a lie Tenshi"

She looked at him "Are you sure?"

He hesitated.

Tenshi nodded "See"

They both stared out into the night.

After a while the wind blew fiercely.

"It's starting" Tenshi whispered.

Jiraiya nodded "Go to bed, I'll keep watch"

He looked at her "Tenshi go to-"

Her eyes seemed to brighten in the moonlight and she grinned "It is starting"

Jiraiya shivered slightly, this was a side of her he had never seen before.

He suspected the eight tails was waking up.

He hoped he was wrong.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,..,..,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

**AN**

**Sorry it was so serious, but you can't have a fight with the Akatsuki and joke around, if you want to live that is.**

**Preview of next chappie yes?**

_Tenshi trembled "Why Itachi?"_

_Itachi looked at her "Knowledge and awareness are vague, and perhaps better called illusions."_

_Tenshi took a step back, but she was to late_

_"TSUKUYOMI"_

_In the distance Kakashi yelled "TENSHI!"_


	17. Sharingan training & Nightmares!

,

.

**Thanks to **WannaBeNinja

SweetYuya

Dark-Flame-Girl

Romanticallykid

InARealPickle

**Begin:**

--

Tenshi woke up and stared at the ceiling, it was strange when Rai was away and with Kakashi gone she didn't know what to do with herself.

She rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

/

She got out of the shower and dried herself off, looking down; she noticed that the seal appeared to almost be moving.

She frowned and touched it lightly, it was warm, the skin around it was cool but the mark was _warm._

'_You know._' she thought.

A deep echoing laughter answered her.

She smiled into the mirror '_This will be interesting then, I trust you plan to assist me?'_

**'I thought it over and decided that I enjoy living, though one can barely call what I have been reduced to, **_**living.**_**'**

_'Bitch, bitch, bitch. Answer the question Kohta.'_

**'Ah, you remember my name, should I be flattered?'**

_'Hardly.'_

**'Hmm, you always did have a smart remark for me. Very well then, I shall answer you.'**

_'And?'_

**'Death is unacceptable, we fight as one.'**

_'Excellent, it soon will begin.'_

Kohta just laughed.

Tenshi looked at her reflection and laughed softly.

It was almost like the old days, the team was back together again.

--

Jiraiya stood downstairs and nodded to her "We stick together all day today."

Tenshi sighed; she missed her pervy sage already.

"But I really think you should go to the bathing huts today, you know, to bathe."

She laughed "There you are I was getting worried that the pervertedness was a facade."

"Never." he sounded almost insulted.

She grinned and let out a sigh "Did you get some sleep?"

"A little."

"Want to nap?"

He glared at her "What are you implying? I assure you that while I may be a young 50, I do not need naps."

She rolled her eyes and poured some coffee "What are the plans for today, and no, bathing is not a plan, besides I already had a shower."

"Then today we train."

She nodded "Sounds fun."

--

They stood in the forest clearing and Tenshi looked around "What are we doing?"

Jiraiya sighed "I already told you, we're training."

"I knew that, what are we _doing_?"

"Practicing that Sharingan of yours."

She frowned "How?"

He threw a kunai at her.

She grabbed it and blinked "Did you just try to kill me?"

"No"

"Oh Kay"

"Now, activate those eyes and let's get started."

/

They practiced the Sharingan's most widely known ability first.

Jiraiya would perform some standard jutsu's and Tenshi would use her eyes to copy them.

They did this for an hour.

Tenshi was panting slightly at the amount of jutsu's she had done, but other then that she appeared to be perfectly fine, as though she had just taken a stroll through the forest.

Jiraiya was the same.

By unspoken agreement they took a small break.

While they rested he told her stories about Naruto and Sasuke, he even told a couple about Kakashi.

They barely noticed the time passing, Tenshi was caught up in the stories and Jiraiya enjoyed the fact he was sitting and talking to a pretty woman without having to pay for anything.

/

Tenshi let out a soft sigh "I want more tales tonight, but for now."

He nodded "Now we train part two of the Sharingan."

/

Part two involved her perception, ability to track fast moving objects and even predict the subsequent events of those objects.

Basically Jiraiya threw an entire arsenal of weaponry at her and set up various traps.

Unfortunately he didn't have the reputation of being one of the legendary Sannin for nothing_._

_/_

Tenshi jumped and kicked off a nearby tree.

She ran through the forest and jumped over three trip wires, she stopped suddenly and five kunai flew at her, she ducked and continued to run.

She reached the lake and stopped.

Looking around she bent down and scooped up a handful of water then, sensing something she started to turn.

_SPLASH_

Tenshi surfaced and cursed.

Jiraiya stood on the bank and smiled at her "Almost, but I won."

She started to swim over when her legs hit something; she let out a groan and muttered "Trip wire."

She was dragged under the water.

She grabbed her kunai and sliced at the wires, they stayed in place.

She gently touched one and pulled her hand back, blood washed away from the small but deep cut on her finger.

She mentally sighed and tried an escaping jutsu, nothing happened. Or so she thought.

Tenshi reached down and grabbed her sai, then she frowned, she could have sworn the wires were getting tighter.

'_Crap_' she thought, they were getting tighter.

She put her sai back and reached down for a dagger, she started sawing at the wire.

The part wrapped around her legs had tightened to her skin, it started to slice through.

Sadly her dagger wasn't doing the same, instead it snapped.

She stared at the hilt in surprise; the wire had sliced cleanly through.

Her eyes widened as the wire tightened more, blood started to rise up through the water, worse she was nearly out of breath.

She swum down using only her arms and found where the wire was tied, it was attached to a kunai.

She pulled the kunai free and started to swim to the surface.

She broke through and gasped for breath.

Jiraiya stood over her and pulled her out, she gasped something.

"What?" He asked.

"Legs." She gasped.

He looked down and cursed, the wire was still tightening.

He took her to the bank and unraveled it.

She lay on the ground panting for breath "You suck."

He let out a laugh "You really thought a simple escaping jutsu would work?"

"Seemed like... a good... idea... at the... time."

He grabbed his bag and pulled out some bandages "Let's get you cleaned up then." He grabbed her leg.

"Not.. Bloody likely" she muttered, she sat up and grabbed the bandages from him.

He sighed "I tried."

She wrapped her legs and let out a sigh of her own "You did a good... job with the traps."

He smiled "Impressed?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I've impressed her, now it's time to really show her what I can do." He stood up and started to make various poses.

Tenshi blinked "What the hell are... you doing?"

He flexed his arms "Impressed yet?"

She lowered her head and went back to bandaging her legs.

"I know, I make many women speechless this way."

She bit her lip to stop from herself from replying to that.

He finished his flexing and smiled "Time to practice part three."

"Yay." She mumbled sarcastically.

"I said, time to practice part three."

"And I said yay."

"Part three."

"Yay."

He frowned "Show a little enthusiasm."

She glared at him "I have sliced up legs, no breath and you want _enthusiasm_?"

He nodded.

She groaned and flopped onto the ground.

"Part three."

She ignored him.

"_Part three._"

"YAY!" She yelled.

"That's better, let's go."

/

Part three involved her hypnotizing him and suggesting actions and thoughts for him to do, this allowed her, while using part one and two, to perfectly mimic his every move, even before he did it. It made it appear as though she could see the future.

It took several hours for her to get it right.

Jiraiya proved to be hard to hypnotize, the fact they were chasing each other added to the difficulties.

Eventually Tenshi caught him and got him, she implanted several suggestions in his mind.

He repeated them exactly, but she was ready for him.

/

He threw a kunai at her, she smiled and jumped out of the way, it tripped one of the wires and she jumped again to avoid them.

He appeared in front of her and grabbed her arm "Ahhuh, got you."

She grinned and disappeared.

He blinked and looked around, splashing could be heard.

He ran to the lake "Got you."

A young beautiful woman gasped and turned around, she was naked.

Jiraiya smiled "My dear, I am so sorry, allow me to help you."

"Find some clothes?" She whispered.

He nodded "Anything."

She smiled shyly "Thank you."

He looked around for her clothes, she let out a squeal, and he looked over "What is it?"

She pointed to the water "I saw something, it _touched_ my leg."

He puffed up and walked over "Let me see for you."

He took another step and felt something tighten around his ankles.

Tenshi pulled him down into the earth and stood over him "You actually fell for that?"

He looked over and saw there was no naked woman in the water "Illusion?"

She nodded.

He sighed "Could you do it again? Only this time without the trap?"

--

It was night and Tenshi sat by her window and let out a sigh, she missed her daughter and her man.

Jiraiya was downstairs talking to Tsunade, she had come over to see the scroll Tenshi had received, and by the grim way she had acted Tenshi knew she suspected it could be the truth.

What would it mean for Sasuke? Either way he couldn't be allowed to learn about it, chances were he could turn his hatred to the village.

Tenshi knew he wasn't settled enough yet to leave his revenge behind.

She wondered how everyone was going and if they were safe.

--

Sasuke stood by the window and stared at the sky, something big was going to happen.

He wasn't sure whether it was going to happen on the mission or back at the village, he hoped it was the mission.

/

Naruto was snoring away, his dreams included Sakura making him ramen and telling him how amazing he was.

He was leaning in to kiss her when she changed into Rai.

Rai had tears running down her face and was pointing to something; she was screaming "Mummy, mummy wake up, wake up mummy."

He looked down and fell to his knees, Tenshi was lying bloody and bruised on the ground, she wasn't breathing.

Rai looked up at him "It's all your fault."

"No, no it can't be." He whispered.

He whimpered in his sleep and rolled over "Tenshi." He mumbled.

Sasuke looked at him and back to the night.

/

Sakura was dreaming of Sasuke, he was leaning in to kiss her.

His lips gently touched her and he whispered "Tenshi."

Sakura pulled back "WHAT?"

Kakashi stood in a room; it was empty save for a coffin in the middle.

She walked over to it and looked in, Tenshi lay dead inside.

Sakura let out a sob "No."

Tenshi's eyes opened "It's your fault."

Sakura whimpered "I'm so sorry, Tenshi I didn't mean it, I was just so jealous of you and Sasuke, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's too late, I'm already dead."

Blood filled the coffin and spilled over the sides.

"NO. TENSHI." She yelled.

/

Sasuke's head turned, he could have sworn he heard Sakura yell Tenshi's name.

He was glad the mission started in the morning; he wanted to get back to Tenshi and Rai as soon as he could.

/

Iruka rolled over and muttered "Tenshi?"

Tenshi lay next to him; he smiled and reached out to touch her.

She was cold.

He pulled his hand back and felt something wet and sticky on his fingers.

Blood.

He sat up and stared down at Tenshi, only it was no longer Tenshi.

Rai looked at him with horror filled eyes "Iruka-sensei, why?"

He frowned "Why what Rai?" Suddenly they were both standing in the lounge room.

She looked at the ground behind her "Why?"

Tenshi lay dead on the ground, her hand outstretched to Rai.

He ran to her body and knelt down, she had no pulse.

He knew she was dead but he had to try.

"Why?" Rai whispered.

He looked back at her and his eyes widened in horror.

Rai was bleeding, a kunai lay deep in her stomach, the blood ran down her sides "Why Iruka-sensei? Why?"

She fell to the ground.

/

Iruka woke up and gasped for air, that had to have been the worst nightmare he'd had in the last two years.

Up until Naruto graduated and they sorted their problems, Iruka had suffered from the occasional nightmare about his parents.

He realized he was sweating and got up for a glass of water.

He heard Rai whimper and walked into her room.

/

Mummy was pushing her on a swing and daddy was playing with the puppy she had seen on the funny old mans stall that day; she laughed and yelled "Higher mummy, higher."

Her mummy slowed down instead.

Rai looked behind her and saw the mean men that had chased her into the forest the day mummy had found her.

She frowned; she had thought mummy had killed the bad men?

The ugly one walked up to her mother and pulled out a katana, as he brought it down she noticed daddy was missing and so was the puppy.

The sky got dark and she looked back, her mummy's head came off her shoulders and bounced on the ground before rolling to her.

Rai screamed.

/

Iruka sat next to her and rubbed her back "Rai, shhhh, its okay your safe."

Rai woke up and screamed "MUMMY!"

Iruka stopped and wondered the odds of them both having nightmares the same night.

He sighed and rubbed her back again "Mummy's on a mission, remember? But Uncle Iruka is here."

She sobbed and hugged him.

"Want to tell me what it was about?"

Rai told him.

Iruka rocked her gently and whispered "It was just a bad dream, go back to sleep."

As she fell to sleep he wondered what the odds of them both having a dream in which Tenshi died.

_/_

Kakashi wasn't sleeping; he was racing back to the village.

Tenshi was in danger, he knew it.

The mission was a fake and he didn't want to consider how they had been discovered Tenshi's whereabouts so soon.

He only hoped that his woman and daughter were safe.

He also hoped that what ever was going on wouldn't happen until he got back.

He moved faster.

--

The next day passed reasonably normal without anything too strange happening, though Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya and even Shizune had all claimed to have had horrible nightmares in which she had died or was dead.

She was horrified when Iruka told her about Rai's dream, she wanted to find her daughter and hug her right then dammit.

They talked her out of it by pointing out that if anything happened Rai would be at risk.

So other then that the day was relatively normal.

/

Tenshi sat down and sighed, her legs where healed, thanks to Kohta.

It was time for dinner and she was starving, but first it was time for a shower.

Training with Jiraiya was sweaty work.

/

Jiraiya sat down and let out a sigh, something was in the air and it wasn't the smell of women and flowers.

A knock sounded on the door and he frowned and got up.

He opened it and smiled at Kakashi's closest and prettiest neighbor "Hello."

She smiled shyly and looked a little embarrassed "Hello, I'm really sorry to bother you this late."

"Not a problem, what can I do for you?"

She blushed "Well I sort of locked myself out of my house and was wondering if either you or Kakashi Hatake could get in there and open it for me."

He smiled "Sure, I'll be right there."

/

He walked upstairs and opened the bathroom door.

Tenshi swore and covered herself "Dammit pervy sage, what's the rule about me showering? Don't come in!"

He smiled and laughed "Not to worry, your neighbor locked herself out and needs me to help her."

She sighed "That's the second time this month."

He turned "I'll be back in two minutes."

She nodded and waited until he closed the door before continuing.

/

Jiraiya walked next to the woman and smiled "So which house is yours?"

She pointed to the left "We can take a shortcut through the forest."

He nodded.

/

They reached the middle of the forest when she stopped.

He frowned "Something wrong?"

She nodded.

Two men walked into the clearing "The legendary Sannin Jiraiya."

Jiraiya glared "About time you two came out of hiding, why are you following this pretty woman?"

"Because we wish to."

Jiraiya glared at one of the men "You sound familiar."

The woman whimpered.

Both men stepped into the light of the moon and Jiraiya cursed.

One man was split into two different colors, one half white and one half black, the other looked almost shark like, he had pale blue skin and a gill like facial structure.

Kisame smiled and showed his sharp triangular teeth "Which of you wishes to die first?"

Jiraiya smiled back "I was about to ask you two the same thing."

--

Tenshi got out of the shower and dressed, she walked downstairs and frowned "Pervy sage?"

No one answered; she reached down for her weapon, though she couldn't sense anyone she knew someone was there.

"I wouldn't bother going for your weapons, they are useless against me."

She turned to her left "Itachi Uchiha."

He nodded "Tenshi Uchiha."

She raised and eyebrow "I have a feeling this isn't going to turn into a happy clan reunion."

He nodded once more "How wise of you."

"Where is Jiraiya?"

"He is out playing with Kisame and Zetsu."

She let out a sigh, so much for that one.

He looked around "This is more then I expected from the copy ninja."

She looked at him and gritted her teeth.

"I see. So maybe after I kill you and take the eight tails I will stay and finish off Hatake."

Her eyes flashed rage but she did nothing.

She knew she had to get out into the open, while she may have slight advantage of knowing the house layout she lacked space to fight.

She quickly went upstairs and jumped out her window.

She ran into the forest.

Itachi appeared in front of her.

She stopped and pulled out her sai "I know the truth Itachi."

He said nothing, he just watched her.

She took a step left "Tell me, how much of your soul did it cost you when the Hokage ordered you to kill the Uchiha's?"

He blinked in surprise "I don't know what you are talking about; I simply wanted to test my abilities."

She laughed "Liar, we both know you were under orders to kill the whole clan, Sasuke included."

He stopped mid hand sign and Tenshi let out a mental sigh of relief, she had timed it well, any later and she would have been caught in an illusion.

They both looked around, someone was coming.

Itachi looked at her "We both know this is true, yes, but that only gives me greater reason to see you dead."

Tenshi trembled at the venom in his words "Why Itachi?"

He lowered his eyes "As I said, we both have knowledge of the events of the past, but knowledge and awareness are vague, and perhaps better called illusions." He looked back at her.

Tenshi took a step back and tried to look away, but she was too late.

"TSUKUYOMI."

In the distance Kakashi yelled "TENSHI!"

--

_AN_

_I owe a lot of thanks to Wikipedia and Naruto Wiki._

_Both helped me with the information used in this chappie._

_You know the useless but page filling Sharingan info._

_Tsukuyomi is one of the abilities of the 'Mangekyo Sharingan' _

_THANKS HEAPS AND PLEASE REVIEW._


	18. Illusions and battles!

.

**Thanks to **WannaBeNinja

SweetYuya

Dark-Flame-Girl

SmileEmptySoul56

Romanticallykid

**Begin:**

Tenshi looked around and found herself tied to a tree.

Itachi looked at her; he was strangely discolored, black, white and grey.

She looked down and noticed that she too was now in shades of grey.

Itachi called forth his ethereal warriors; they stood in front of her and pulled out their weapons.

She looked up "Why did you call out Tsukuyomi?"

"Because I wanted Kakashi to know that he was too late."

"I always thought this Mangekyo Sharingan was to be used as a last resort?"

"It is only a matter of time before the legendary Sannin realizes that the other two are here for you and not the other."

She smiled "Very true. Tell me something Itachi."

One warrior stabbed her in the thigh; Itachi said nothing but continued to watch her.

Another stabbed her other thigh and she hissed "Tell me, if you care so much for Sasuke, why do want to kill me? I can help your brother."

He looked at her "But I don't want you to."

She felt a blade enter her back and gritted her teeth "Why?"

"Sasuke is... useful to me."

She jerked as a sword pierced her stomach.

"Not even a second has passed in the forest."

"What do you want with him?"

"As I said, he is useful to my future plans."

Kakashi stood in front of her and she frowned, he pulled out a shuriken and sliced her stomach.

"How do you like my warriors new look?"

She looked up; they were all Kakashi "Sexy."

He blinked.

She laughed "It's going to take more then _this_ to defeat me."

He nodded "Then I will have to bring it up another level."

She bared her teeth "Please do, I'm starting to fall asleep over here."

Sasuke was standing in front of her, young Sasuke, he looked at her and tears ran down his face "Why? How could you do this to me?"

She sighed "Falling asleep here."

Kakashi turned and sliced off Sasuke's head; the head blinked and looked at her "Why?"

Tenshi tilted her head "That's very good, one day you have to teach me this."

He said nothing.

The 'Kakashi's' surrounded her and stabbed her, she gasped "What do you say we stop this crap and fight one on one?"

"I don't like to fight."

She laughed "That's a good one, nearly had me there."

He said nothing, he just watched her.

She rolled her eyes "You were serious."

Kakashi punched her in the face, her head snapped back and slammed into the tree.

She opened and closed her mouth several times "Wow, haven't been punched in the face for a long time. When was the last time someone punched you?"

"I don't remember."

She sighed in frustration "You and Sasuke are the bloody same, show some emotion for once."

"I don't have emotions."

She grinned "Then it won't bother you if you let me go."

"While I may not have emotions, I do have honor, and I told the village hidden in the leaves that I would kill the Uchiha's and you are an Uchiha."

She shook her head and cursed when a blade sliced her "STOP IT, I am trying to have a conversation with Itachi."

"Beside that fact, you still have something I want."

"A camera?"

"No, a demon."

She sighed again "Itachi, don't do this, you know what's going to happen."

"Why don't you tell me?"

Three swords pierced her stomach; she glared "That is really annoying. What will happen is I will get out of this fine, the eight tails stays inside me, Kakashi comes in at a vital point, just when it looks like he's winning you do something, enter Jiraiya, he attacks, you run away and everybody cheers the great toad sage for his help and defeat of the Akatsuki."

Itachi nodded "So that's what you believe will happen. Allow me to tell you what will really happen."

"Please do. Before you start, what are the chances of me having some popcorn?"

"I torture you, you collapse, I drop your body on the ground, I kill Kakashi, I get you and take you to the place we have set up for the beast, we take the eight tails from you, and then I kill you."

"So that's a no on the popcorn?"

"What do you truly believe you can achieve by stalling me? Only one millisecond has passed in the forest."

"I wasn't stalling, because of you I missed dinner, and I'm just hungry."

"You sound like a child."

She lent against the tree and jerked as the swords sliced her body, she had to think, had to find a way to break the Mangekyo Sharingan before it broke her.

_ONE DAY PASSES IN THE ILLUSION,  
ONE SECOND PASSES IN THE FOREST._

Tenshi was panting slightly; she felt drained and still had no idea how to get out of the illusion.

She had spent the time trying to free her hands, she had loosened the ropes slightly but one of Itachis warriors had tightened it again.

The torture continued.

She started to mentally go over everything she had been taught as a child.

_DAY TWO IN THE ILLUSION,  
THREE SECONDS IN THE FOREST._

She had it; at least she hoped she did.

Her mother's voice echoed in her head '_Fight fire with fire_.'

She thought about what her Lord and leader had told her '_Some say that in times of great crisis a shinobi can battle without hand signs, some say that the hand signs are just to help focus and clear the mind, if you ever find yourself in great peril you must focus and imagine yourself making the signs._'

She knew it was a long shot, but she had to try.

She activated her Sharingan and looked up "Itachi."

He looked at her.

She grinned "Let's play a game."

She focused with everything she had, the ropes fell away and the warriors stopped the attacks.

Itachi looked around "What is this?"

Tenshi ran at him and stopped, the warriors surrounded him, one stood in front of the others and attacked.

She ducked and punched it in the face, she grabbed the sword and stabbed it in the chest, it disappeared.

She laughed "This is more like it."

She moved quickly around the circle striking and killing the warriors.

When she was done she stared at Itachi.

He looked at her and inclined his head "That was very well done; no one has ever broken the Tsukuyomi before, let alone trapped me in one so quickly."

She sighed "You figured it out already? Damn I must be getting worse with age."

He looked at the sword in her hand "It is impossible to kill my warriors as easily as you just did."

She shrugged and held up the sword "Want to play?"

"Not really."

She smiled and let out a soft laugh "Too late."

His eyes widened in surprise for a split second, vines appeared and wrapped themselves around his arms and legs.

He looked down "You are very good."

She inclined her head "Thank you."

"But I am better."

She frowned.

He looked down at the vines on his arms and they burst into a black flame.

She blinked "Time to end this I think."

She looked around and sighed in relief, they were back at the forest, she hoped.

Kakashi appeared in front of her "Itachi Uchiha."

She punched him in the head.

"OW!" He turned and glared at her "What was that for?"

She laughed and hugged him "It worked, it is you."

She fell to the ground and started breathing heavily.

"Tenshi?"

Itachi looked at her "The effects of the Mangekyo Sharingan are starting to take effect to her; two days of torture will do that to a person."

Kakashi looked back at Itachi and raised his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan.

Itachi looked bored "Must we go through this again?"

"The same trick won't work on me twice." He held his palm down and gathered his chakra "LIGHTNING BLADE!"

Tenshi looked up as Kakashi ran at Itachi.

Itachi disappeared and appeared behind him.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Jiraiya looked at the two men "Kisame and an overgrown flytrap, how sweet of you to come to me."

Kisame pulled out his sword "Time to end the legendary Sannin."

"I'm guessing Itachi is getting beaten by Tenshi?"

"No, Itachi is getting the eight tails for us."

Jiraiya nodded "And the overgrown flytrap?"

Zetsu looked up "It is Zetsu you fool." His voice deepened "Don't insult us."

Jiraiya laughed "That was a good trick."

Zetsu disappeared into the ground.

Jiraiya looked around.

Kisame smiled and ran at Jiraiya, he swung his sword. The second Jiraiya ducked Kisame produced a lake that swept through the forest.

Jiraiya looked down "Now that's interesting."

The water shifted and sharks formed, they went for Jiraiya.

He jumped onto the nearest tree.

Zetsu came quietly behind him and snapped out at him.

He jumped to the ground and picked up the girl, he jumped up and placed her down on a branch before jumping over to another tree.

Kisame jumped to attack.

Jiraiya stood tall "_Hair needle barrage_." A large amount of his hair turned into needles and flew at Kisame.

Kisame tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough, needles pierced his skin.

"_Wild lion's mane technique_." His hair turned into vines and attacked Kisame.

Zetsu came up behind him and Jiraiya turned "_Toad oil projectile_." oil gathered in his mouth and he spat it at Zetsu.

Zetsu disappeared back into the tree, but not fast enough to avoid some of the oil.

Jiraiya turned back to Kisame and kicked him in the head.

Kisame fell to the ground with a splash.

Jiraiya senses Zetsu coming up behind him and turned "_Giant fireball technique_." A ball of flame slammed into Zetsu and, combined with the oil Jiraiya had spat on him earlier, it ignited his body into flames.

Zetsu screamed and fell to the water.

Kisame jumped up once more.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Itachi appeared behind Kakashi, water raced through the forest and spread along the ground.

Kakashi released the lightning blade and spun quickly, making sure he kept his eyes on Itachi's feet.

Itachi quickly signed '_Clone great explosion_.'

Shadow clones appeared, they circled Kakashi and exploded.

Kakashi slammed into a tree and fell down in the water.

Itachi signed again "_Water release: Water fang bullet_."

Tenshi appeared behind Kakashi and she pushed him out of the way.

A great circle of water spikes appeared around her, they slammed into her body and she felt two of her ribs break with the pressure.

She hissed out a breath and fell down.

Kakashi stood up and signed '_Water release: Water dragon missile_.'

A large current of water in the form of a dragon raced at Itachi.

As he jumped out of the way and reversed it back, Kakashi created shadow clones.

The dragons slammed into each other and fell back into the water.

Kakashi signed again '_Water release: Water shark bullet technique_.'

Another burst of water attacked Itachi, he dodged quickly and signed '_Water release: Water encampment wall_.'

A wall of water surrounded him and protected him from the attack.

Kakashi straightened up "_Chidori_."

He ran at the wall surrounding Itachi and threw the ball of chakra.

It hit Itachi and he disappeared.

Kakashi cursed "Shadow clone."

Itachi appeared around him and once more his clones exploded.

Kakashi slammed into a large tree trunk and fell to the ground.

He disappeared.

Itachi turned quickly to see Kakashi finish signing "_Water style: Giant vortex jutsu_."

Water rushed at Itachi, he fell under the wave and was swept back.

Kakashi walked over to Tenshi and crouched down "You okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

He went to pick her up when he felt a presence behind him; he turned in time to see Itachi spit fireballs at them.

He picked up Tenshi and jumped into the trees.

Itachi had predicted that.

A kunai slammed into Kakashi's back and he fell.

Itachi walked over and bent down to look him in the eyes.

Tenshi jumped in front of him and signed '_Water release: Water fang bullet_.'

Itachi jumped out of the way just in time, a circle of crushing water only just missing him.

Tenshi picked up Kakashi and jumped into the trees.

She gently placed him face down on the branch and examined the wound, she could see no signs of poison.

Itachi simply looked up at her.

She picked Kakashi up again and fled off into the night.

Itachi chased her.

She hid once more in the tree tops, but she knew it wouldn't be long before he came for her.

Tenshi disappeared deep within herself '_Kohta? Kohta?'_

**'What?'**

_'It's time.'_

A pair of red eyes looked out of a locked gate; Tenshi stood in front of the gate and opened it slightly.

The beast within let out a laugh **'Time to play.'**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**AN**

_Sorry it's short, but my sister went into labor, two months early._

_So I am scared at the moment because as I said the baby is not due for another two months and the chances are high that something bad could happen to either her or the baby._

_Also this fight was horrible to write, it really is shocking._

_I'm sorry about that._

InARealPickle _you brought up that Tenshi has a guard while Naruto doesn't, well I knew there was another reason and there is, The Akatsuki are not going after Naruto until three years after this is set._

_It was in the anime, after they first go for him they are defeated and Jiraiya tells Naruto (After Sasuke has left) that they will try again in another three years. So Tsunade is guarding Tenshi, not Naruto, because the Akatsuki are going after her now._

_Naruto is due for the Akatsuki in another three years._

_Thanks all Review please._


	19. Non chappie, AN

Ladies and Gentlemen of the FF world,

Ladies and Gentlemen of the FF world,

Well those who read my story anyways.

I have some good news and some bad news,

Good news: My sister gave birth to a little girl and my Nana's surgery went well.

Bad news:

Sadly I don't know when the next chapter will be out, between my sis having a baby 8 weeks early and my Nan just out of hospital after they removed her breast cause of cancer, my writing has taken a back seat cause I'm between them a _LOT_, so I have had hardly any resting time, but never fear, I have written my ideas down and soon will be typing them up for the world to love or hate once again.

I'm really sorry that my writing isn't coming out as fast as it once was, but such is life and family _ALWAYS_ takes the top priority with me. –Shrugs- its how I am.

I hope once again that soon we shall be reunited within the world of humor, parodies, romance, insanity and good wholesome dirty, dirty minds.

Love to everyone.

Also I had to post this as a chappie because my comp won't let me make up my profile. It always reports an error and shuts down, sorry again.

All the best

-Yuya's perverted partner in crime-

-WannaBe's stalker fangirl-

-DFG's stalking groupie fan-

-Romanticallykid's glomping friend-

Mercenary of the Twisted Triad, Angil, the Mentally Insane One.


	20. Kohta revealed!

.

**Thanks goes out to **

WannaBeNinja **If it wasn't for her finding what creature Kohta should be, well this chappie would have taken a hell of a lot longer.**

SweetYuya **Honey joo just rock, I wish you and supercophubby a happy birthday and hope you are enjoying your holiday, even though I know you won't read this until you get back lol.**

Romanticallykid **You are great, this guy has made a kewl story with Tenshi in it, check it out.**

SmileEmptySoul56 **You are just all round awesome, thank you so much for your support.**

ShyTan'ith **Thank you so much for your message, it was really what I needed to hear.**

Dark-flame-girl** Well that goes without saying lolz, you are great, just the best, keep it up girl.**

Blessfullmoon **Thank you so much, you are a great person.**

InARealPickle **Thank you for your words too, it's good to know that there is so much support for my sis out there, and as I said in my AN chappie, she had a little girl 8 weeks early, but bub and mum are fine.**

**You guys have all been sooo understanding, thank you.**

**In this chappie we discover what Kohta is, sadly when I first came up with the idea for Tenshi and the eight tails, we didn't know what creature the eight tails was, well now I know and I am changing it, sorry but the creature that is the real eight tails doesn't fit and is really gay. I would be pissed if that was my eight tails.**

**So Kohta is now more AU then before.**

**Sorry again but no, I'm not making Kohta a...**

_**Recap:**_

_She picked Kakashi up again and fled off into the night._

_Itachi chased her._

_She hid once more in the tree tops, but she knew it wouldn't be long before he came for her._

_Tenshi disappeared deep within herself 'Kohta? Kohta?'_

_**'What?'**_

_'It's time.'_

_A pair of red eyes looked out of a locked gate; Tenshi stood in front of the gate and opened it slightly._

_The beast within let out a laugh __**'Time to play.'**_

_**BEGIN:**_

Tenshi's heart thumped within her chest, it had been nearly a year since she and Kohta had last merged, it wasn't going to be easy and it wasn't the safest thing to do, but it was the only choice left to her. If Kohta hadn't lent her some of his chakra before, she would have never had the strength to lift Kakashi and rush off.

The cage slid open and eight pairs of red eyes glowed in the darkness, Tenshi bowed her head reverently and waited for the creature to slither out. Eight heads appeared in the darkness they were followed by a large yet lean body, his belly was bloody and seemed inflamed, eight tails followed. Tenshi looked up and smiled "Kohta, it's been far too long."

The snake like creature looked at her, each mouth expanding into a macabre smirk "Has the young one missed me perhaps?"

Tenshi rolled her eyes "I see the solitude hasn't changed you at all, still as arrogant as always."

He stretched out to his full height, forcing her to crane her neck high "I am the one and only Yamata no Orochi, show some respect whelp." He hissed softly at her, showing that even though they shared an intimate bond, he was still a demon.

Tenshi sighed softly to herself and inclined her head "My apologies Kohta, you are right, I was being disrespectful." She lowered her eyes and crossed her palms in front of her hips "I beg your forgiveness."

The demon let out an amused laugh, the sound sent shivers through her body, it was like nails down a chalk board. She had forgotten how much he enjoyed her discomfort, yet another reminder that he was still an evil entity.

One of his many tails reached into the cage and brought something out, it seemed to shimmer in the darkness and the very air itself seemed to tremble and radiate with energy.

Tenshi drew in a sharp breath and whispered reverently "Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, the Herb-Quelling Great Sword."

Kohta's tail extended towards her and she slowly reached out a hand "But I thought this was just a legend?"

"Do not all legends have a grain of truth within?"

She ran her hand over the top, the hairs on her arm seemed to stand up on end, she took a deep trembling breath and wrapped her hand around its hilt, she lifted it high into the air and let out a mummer of surprise "It's so light."

His eyes seemed to glow with amusement "Of course, how much do you think energy and chakra weigh?"

Her eyes locked onto his "This is made from chakra?"

"And energy."

She looked down at the shinning sword once more; her face broke out into a wide yet malicious grin "I think it's time we played my friend."

Kohta let out a laugh, the whelp was back and her darkness spreading once more. It was indeed time to play.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly and looked over, Tenshi sat crouched next to him, he could see in her eyes that she wasn't with him anymore; she was somewhere deep inside herself. He just hoped wherever she was it was somewhere safe, then she grinned, an almost evil grin. He cursed his weakness and shakily pushed himself up, his arms trembling with the effort.

A pair of feet landed soundlessly in front of him, he didn't dare to look up, and he knew that Itachi wanted to leave, the longer he spent toying with them the higher his chances of discovery were.

Kakashi called upon the remains of his energy and reached down for his kunai, he pulled it quickly out and stabbed the branch, he wasn't fast enough.

Itachi appeared in front of Tenshi and bent to pick her up.

Her eyes snapped open, they had changed from deep violet to a crimson red, and the pupil had turned into a slit. She laughed softly and the air around her changed into the deep red of her now overflowing chakra. She moved so quickly that neither Kakashi nor Itachi could see her. She appeared behind Itachi and swung out her fist, he jumped back but her chakra seemed to grow into long snakelike bodies, it chased Itachi back and lashed out at him, she laughed once more, a deep inhuman laugh.

Itachi looked up and smiled softly "So it seems I get the pleasure of discovering first hand what the eight tails can do." He signed quickly and created shadow clones.

Her eyes seemed to darken and she lifted her hands, the snakelike chakra separated into eight parts, each a small serpent of chakra. They struck out at the clones and bit down on them, the clones all vanished and she turned around slowly, calling "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Kakashi trembled softly, fighting the urge to lie down and close his eyes to let the darkness overcome him "Tenshi" he whispered "Where is Tenshi?"

The creature in her body turned its eyes to him and walked over, it crouched down and looked at him "The whelp is resting while I play, I could kill you now and you couldn't stop me. It saddens me the whelp chose such a weak mate."

Kakashi attempted to get up, to defend himself. The creature pushed him back down and he looked up, the eyes were violet once more "Tenshi" he muttered.

She ran a finger lightly down his face "its okay Kakashi, you get some rest my love, Kohta will take care of things for us. But I need you to stay out of trouble and out of the way" she bent down and whispered softly "Kohta and I can only do this for so long before my body gives up, I will be relying on you then."

He looked at her and slowly nodded, her eyes changed back to red and she stood slowly up. She held out her hand and chakra filled it, surrounded it.

Itachi jumped up behind her, she turned and Kakashi stared in amazement as a sword now rested in her hand.

She swung it with a deadly intent and jumped after him when he dodged her attack.

/

She stood in the middle of the forest and looked around, the sky was black and only a few stars had come out to light, the moon was hidden behind clouds and trees surrounded her. She turned and swung out her sword; the blade caught and threw away the kunai's that had been aimed at her. The forest was quiet once more, not even the animals made a noise, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of her breathing, she closed her eyes and focused. Jumping up into a tree on her right she swung out and smiled slightly at the sight of a drop of blood "Getting slower now are we?" she mocked.

Itachi looked down at the cut in his coat and was loathed to admit he was impressed by her last attack; she had only just missed him. Looking up at the sky he decided that the time for play was over, he had to get serious now.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

She stood in one place with her eyes closed, her body relaxed and waiting; she absorbed the sounds around her and smiled softly when she found one that was out of place.

Itachi appeared behind her and started to make his hand signs, before he could finish he landed on a snare and jumped back, weapons flew at him from all angles. He pulled out six kunai and threw them at the weapons, he dodged the others. When he looked up Tenshi was no where to be seen, he turned quickly and jumped back as she swung her sword, he miscalculated what the sword could do.

She swung out at him and when he jumped back she used the chakra to extend the blade, he tried to dodge but she had planned for that, before he could move up the tree she changed the direction of the blade and swung it down, he jumped back and she once more switched directions.

He jumped back just in time to miss a fatal blow to his body, as it was the blade of chakra sliced across his chest, slicing it in a clean thin line, blood welled and slowly trickled down his body.

He had another plan to get her, time was now very short and he was tempting fate far too much.

He disappeared again and she jumped up to follow him, she took in a sharp breath when she saw where he was headed "Kohta? I need you to come out for this one, this is our last shot, and after this my body is done."

"I know" came the reply "I can feel your weakness and trembling whelp. Time for me to play."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Itachi looked over and calculated he was two jumps away from his target, he reached down and grabbed his weapon, opening it he threw his windmill shuriken.

Tenshi jumped down in front of the shuriken and caught it in one hand, after a quick look to make sure Kakashi's still form was alright she gave herself over to Kohta.

Itachi frowned for a split second before schooling his features, Tenshi was doing something, her body was shifting and changing, it was stretching out and it seemed to be separating. He realized that this must be the form of the eight tails. The girl was being possessed by the demon, that could mean bad things for his plans. He had to stop the change and do it right then.

He jumped towards the creature and called forth his Mangekyo Sharingan, activating them he then called forth his Amaterasu, he sent the black flames towards the tails, it struck the one on the furthest right and the creature let out a deep growl of pain before regrowing the limb, the flames hit the branch and the wood started blazing before letting out a loud _CRACK_ and breaking away from the trunk, the creature and Kakashi fell towards the earth.

He was too late, the change was complete and the creature wrapped four of its tails around the branch of an opposite tree, two other tails reached down and grabbed Kakashi before he hit the ground, it placed him gently on another tree, resting him in the branches before turning to attack.

Itachi jumped away and called the black flames again, the creature was surprisingly agile and dodged the flames, one of its eight heads struck out and the fangs pierced his leg. Blood spurted and ran.

The creature struck again, this time Itachi managed to dodge the fangs and jump back, he mentally cursed and knew he was out of his league, he couldn't get close to the creature let alone capture it. He knew what he had to do even though it pained him slightly.

Kakashi let out a groan and looked over, his eyes slowly adjusting, his breath hissed out when he realized what he was watching.

Itachi looked over and jumped back from the creature's powerful tail, he glanced once more at the creature before turning to Kakashi "Tonight is not the night, but we will be back for the creature and next time we will get it."

He disappeared.

Kakashi looked over at the creature Tenshi had become and let out a shaky breath.

The creature growled once before its tails wrapped around the branch Kakashi was on, it sat down and slowly returned to Tenshi's form.

When the change was complete she looked at him and smiled slowly "Did we win?"

He grimaced in pain and sat up, reaching out for her, he took her hand and nodded "We won."

She sighed softly and mumbled "Good." Before she fell into the darkness that called to her.

Kakashi caught her as she collapsed and pulled her body up to his, she wasn't badly wounded, for which he was grateful, he lent back against the tree and hissed out a breath at the pain in his back from the earlier kunai wound. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Itachi appeared next to the body of Kisame and looked up at Zetsu; he nodded once to him and lifted Kisame onto his shoulder.

Jiraiya looked down "Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi nodded once "As I told the copy ninja, we will be back." With that he disappeared, taking his partner and friend with him.

Jiraiya turned in time to see Zetsu sink into the ground. He looked over at the scared woman sitting in the tree and cursed. He had to get her to safety first, and then he would find Kakashi and Tenshi.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Jiraiya found them both in the tree, Kakashi had one arm wrapped protectively around Tenshi's waist and the other was resting on his weapons holster.

Jiraiya stood up and yelled out "They're over here."

Five medi-nin's appeared and bent down over the two, Kakashi's arm rose and he struck out with a kunai.

Jiraiya grabbed his arm and looked down "You're safe now, they're gone."

Kakashi's arm relaxed and Jiraiya nodded to the medi-nin's to take them to the hospital.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**AN**

**Once again another short chappie, sorry but hey it's 5:30am, I haven't been to bed yet and the kids are starting to stir so I have to rush off the comp for about an hours sleep before I deal with the demons- I mean angels.**

**Don't know when I'll get another chance at the comp, so hopefully this ties you all over for a bit. Review welcomed and very much loved.**


	21. Filler chap, Tenshi and Kohta!

.

**Alright a **_**really**_** big thanks goes out to **WannaBeNinja** She has an AWESOME Sasuke/OC story going on that isn't OOC like mine. Plus she's on a whole different level then I am, so her writing is sooooo much better. Read and Review her stuff. She also does Bleach and something Grey Man (sorry WannaBeNinja, but I really don't know what it's called.)**

**Also **_**REALLY**_** big thanks to **Romanticallykid **This guy (I really hope I got that right, I'm about 99percent sure you're a guy, sorry if not) anywho, he has a Naruto story that is GREAT, prologue is out and it has Tenshi goodness in it, so go check it out and read my girl in a diff story, more serious too. I love it. It's called "Never let them see you cry" check my reviews and clicks his name, you won't be sorry.**

**And thanks in advance to **SweetYuya **because I know when you get back from holidays you will review last chappie and this chappie. She also has Bleach goodness. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETYUYA AND SUPERCOPHUBBY!! -Throws streamers in the air-**

**Super awesome big thanks to **Dark-Flame-Girl** She has an Awesome Hellsing story out, I demand you read it and review it. It rocks. **

This chappie is short, sorry.

**Begin:**

Tenshi slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she frowned slightly, for some reason she could see multiples of everything. She was standing in front of a bank of water, looking into it she let out a small almost inaudible gasp of shock, her reflection mirrored back an image of an eight headed, eight tailed serpent. She shook her head slowly; watching in growing horror as the serpent perfectly mimicked its movements in time with her own. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath 'What is this?' she thought 'Where am I?'

A voice mentally answered her "You whelp, are in a safe place to heal. While you are healing I thought you would enjoy seeing as I once saw, doing as I once did. Remember whelp, whatever happens, you will be safe." And just a quickly as he had arrived he was gone again.

Before she had the chance to call him back and enquire what it was he was up to, she felt her subconscious shift and sink deeper into the demons mind until she was one with the demon, lost in his memories as though they were her own.

/

/

_Told and seen through the eyes of Tenshi Uchiha, inside the essence of Kohta, the eight tailed demon._

I/we looked around and felt the pleasure well up inside, I/we were in a clearing, trees surrounded me/us on either side, the sky was cloudless and a deep rich blue that one could stare at for hours on end, absorbing the texture and light, but it wasn't the sky that held my/our attention, it was the grass, it was close to the earth and made of a green like the finest emeralds, but what made this grass spectacular was the crimson red splashes of the liquid life force of the man creatures. Bodies were strewn, torn and ripped apart; the earth was littered with them. I/we were preparing.

I/we walked/slithered over the earths grass; I/we felt pure pleasure when the crimson red liquid life coated my/our stomach as I/we walked/slithered along. Suddenly there is something coming, and then a noise, I/we stop and look around. A man creature emerges from the trees; he is carrying a sharp metal object in his claws. A survivor. I/we were annoyed by the presence of the man creature, survivors were not allowed. Normally the man creatures that escaped me/us ran and collected more man creatures, this usually amused me/us, but not today, today I/we couldn't risk the man creatures slowing me/us down. I/we looked up at the rich blue of the over earth and knew I/we must dispose of the surviving man creature quickly, it was nearly time.

The man creature yells and rushes towards me/us, he stabs the metal object in my/our stomach, I/we let out a yell/hiss of anger as I/we feel the precious crimson red liquid spill from the wound the man creature created. I/we raise my/our tail and hit the man creature in the chest; he collides into a tree and sinks down. I/we send one of my/our heads forward and bite deep into the man creatures' body; I/we feel almost euphoric rapture as the crimson red liquid runs down my/our throat. When the man creature is empty I/we rip the body in half and throw it aside. I/we continue to walk/slither once more. Time is running out.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Tenshi moaned softly and rolled to the side. Shizune got up from her bedside vigil and ran to the door, stopping to speak to the two ANBU guards, she sent them to go and get the Lady Tsunade.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

I/we yell/hiss loudly, this group of man creatures carries many metal objects with them, I/we feel the precious crimson red liquid spill from my/our body and rise up to my/our full height. My/our heads swoop down and each picks a different man creature, biting deep I/we drain them of the precious crimson red. One man creature escapes me/us and runs. I/we know that getting the man creature must be done before it can summon more. I/we drop the now empty bodies and move quickly through the forest. I/we flick out my/our tongue and sense the air, the scent of fear and panic is strong and like a beacon to me/us. I/we follow the scent and find the man creature hiding in the top of a large tree. I/we climb up the branches/arms of the tree and stay just out of the man creature's sight. When it turns its back to me/us I/we attack, moving in and quickly draining the body of the crimson red liquid. That done I/we look up at the sky and move rapidlyback down the tree. Time is running out.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Tsunade came rushing in the room. Tenshi moaned once more and then let out a whimper. Tsunade frowned and placed a hand upon her forehead "No sign of fever, the eight tails is healing her nicely."

Shizune looked up "Then what is making her thrash around like this, Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade frowned as Tenshi let out another whimper "I'm not sure, but it's a question I would like to answer."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Here the earth is different, it is irritating and of a golden color. I/we find it foul I/we wish to leave; this is not the place to be when the time has run its course. I/we turn to leave when a scent on the wind catches my/our awareness I/we turn and start to walk/slither across the golden prickling earth. Deeper I/we move, deeper into this new territory. I/we consider turning back, but once more I/we catch the scent on the wind. This scent is different from all others that I/we have ever encountered, it calls me/us to it, and it entices me/us. I/we must have this scent.

:

I/we have been walking/slithering for one golden eye, the white watching eye is now out, the foul golden earth has cut my/our stomach, I/we heal the mark as soon as it appears, but one or two drops of the precious crimson red have fallen. But I/we are nearly to the _scent_.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The hospital door opened and Rai ran inside "Mummy."

Iruka came running in after her, he mentally groaned when he spotted Tsunade and bowed low "I'm sorry Lady Hokage, I tried to stop her but she wouldn't take no for an answer."

Tsunade frowned at the interruption but waved the explanation away "It's alright, but if she starts to get in the way you are going to have to get her out of here."

Iruka nodded.

Rai looked up from Tenshi's whimpering form; small tears began to pool at the bottom of her eyes "What's wrong with mummy?"

Tsunade looked at the hospital bed but didn't say a word.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

I/we stop, man creatures are up ahead, I/we can see their blazing pits. I/we can hear them talking and dancing. One is coming, but I/we don't care, the _scent_, it is here.  
I/we walk/slither slowly forward; I/we must have this _scent_. Suddenly I/we sense a man creature behind me/us. I/we turn and strike, the man creature jumps easily out of the way and calls upon a large scorpion, it rises from the very earth and the man creature stands proudly upon its back. The tail of the scorpion attempts to strike me/us. I/we move back and speak/hiss a warning to stay out of the way. It ignores me/us and strikes again. I/we dodge and strike back, fangs extending and my/our venom rising to coat the tips. I/we lunge and strike. It dodges but is too slow; I/we pierce its hard shell and sink my/our fangs deep. The crimson red liquid flows into my/our mouth, I/we drink it with pleasure. I/we have won, and after this I/we will find the _scent_ and then it will be time.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Shizune gently placed a hand on Rai's head "Your mother is just sleeping at the moment, she'll be fine, after all the Lady Tsunade is the best healer there is."

Rai nodded and wiped at the tears running down her face "You promise?"

Shizune hesitated for a split second and looked at Tsunade; she nodded "I promise."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Suddenly the man creatures are running, moving out of the earth they were in and traveling away from me/us. I/we try to break free but my/our fangs are embedded in the body of the scorpion. I/we can not pull away. The man creature looks at me/us. I/we try to attack it with the other heads, but they are also unable to move. I/we pull back sharply, but nothing happens. The man creature looks around and beckons with its claw. Suddenly there it is _the scent_. Another two man creatures approach, one carries the _scent _in its arms. I/we try to move, to get it. The man creature on the scorpions back looks at me/us, it opens its mouth "Yamata no Orochi, I imagine you are due for your long sleep in a few days, we have had reportings of your attacks and the bodies you have left in your wake."

It is useless to try to understand what language the man creature is speaking; I/we can not understand it. The _scent_ is closer then ever before, I/we need it, I/we must have it. The man creature appears to be unsure, the other two say something to him and he stands up straight once more and nods to them. The man creature speaks again "It could be considered bad luck on both our sides that we happened to be traveling through the desert at this time, but from your reaction to the child I'm guessing you would have found us no matter where we were."

I/we try to talk/hiss but I/we can not, one of the other man creatures speaks "Father, I love you so very much and--" it made a strange noise and clear liquid drops like the sky water fell from its eyes "Father... I will never forget you and neither will the other clan members, we shall forever tell the tale of how you saved us from the Yamata no Orochi."

The man creature nodded "Daughter, son-in-law, take care of my granddaughter, teach her wisely to control the demon and may the afterlife bless me and not curse me for what I am about to do. I am proud of you both and will be forever watching over you all, Masashi is now the leader of the clan, he will know how best to control the demon. Make sure my granddaughter knows that, she needs to know how to control it or it will control her."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Tenshi shook her head and tears ran down the sides of her face, she let out another whimper and bunched her hands into fist.

Iruka looked at Tsunade then back to Rai. Rai had gone white the second Tenshi whimpered, she looked at Iruka with wide eyes, her bottom lip trembled and she whispered "Mummy?"

Tsunade looked at the small girl and let out a sigh "I'm going to do some tests on your mother now, so how about you go and get some flowers for her, you know, for when she wakes up."

Rai placed her hand over Tenshi's fist and looked out the window "I don't have any monies."

Tsunade looked at Shizune and gestured her head. Shizune crouched down and handed Rai some notes "How about you, me and Iruka-sensei all go and we can each pick up a bunch of flowers, okay?"

Rai slowly nodded. Shizune took her hand and they left the room, Rai turned her head and looked at her mother, she had never wanted her daddy by her side more then she did now.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

I/we finally managed to rip my/our fangs out of the scorpion, I/we go for the _scent_, the man creature makes signs with his hands and yells once more. Suddenly I/we feel strange. What has happened? All I/we know is that it is the man creatures fault. I/we are not going to get the _scent_.

In one last act of strength I/we slice out with my/our tail and aim for the man creature. It starts to go dark; I/we watch as the man creature carrying the _scent_ drops to its knees and gently places the _scent_ on the golden earth. A small man creature _is_ the _scent_. Before it goes dark I/we watch man creature that attacked me/us, the tails sliced the man creatures head, it lands on the _scent_ crimson red liquid flows on the _scent_ and a mark appears on its stomach. It goes dark I/we hear one more thing before the long sleep claims me/us, the man creature called 'daughter' is speaking "It's a heavy burden to bear my daughter, but you little one, you can do for you have the blood of your brave grandfather in your veins, my daughter, I pray you forgive your mother for this, I had to do it my love. My baby girl, take this lesson throughout your life, battle the evils of this world like your grandfather, protect those who are to young or weak to protect themselves, this is now your duty, your purpose in life, you are a protector, a demon lives inside you, so you must fight, fight Tenshi Uchiha."  
The darkness and silence overcomes me/us.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Tenshi bolted up in the hospital bed and started retching, Tsunade handed her a bucket just in time for her to lose the remains of what was left in her stomach. Tsunade looked down at her and got up and left the room, she returned with a wet cloth and placed it on the back of Tenshi's neck "What happened while you slept?"

Tenshi looked up, deep inside herself she heard Kohta laugh maliciously "Nothing" she muttered, and at the look Tsunade sent her way, Tenshi let out a sigh of resignation "Bad memories is all."

"Yours?" Tsunade wiped Tenshi's forehead.

Tenshi let out a weak laugh "In a way."

The door was ripped open and Guy shoved team Guy, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura inside "See, I told you she'd be fine, ahh, the mighty power of youth."

Lee gave him the thumbs up "I never doubted you for a second Guy-sensei."

Guy gave Lee back the thumbs up "I know you'd never doubt my word Lee, I was talking to Kakashi."

Everyone looked over, Kakashi was going through his holster, he looked up "Hmmm?"

Tenshi grinned and got out of the bed, she walked over and stood in front of Kakashi, the second he looked up she fell on him and started laughing.

Rai, Shizune and Iruka came back, Rai let out a laugh and ran over, she jumped on top of the two and yelled "_Pile on the ass pirate!_"

The room went silent.

Finally Tenshi let out a loud sigh and muttered "Crap."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**AN**

**The memory style of writing I have taken from one of my favourite Aussie authors, Isobelle Carmody, she writes the **_**best**_** fucking series, The Orbenewytn series, it is the best. That is just her **_**dream trails**_** style, not the whole book lolz.**

**Anyway, I figured that we needed to know more about Kohta and how he and Tenshi came to be, it started off as a small idea that grew to an entire chapter. Soz if you don't like it, now that I think of it this is kind of like a filler chapter. But meh, like I said, you need to know more about Kohta and Tenshi. **

**Now people PLEASE review. **

**I'm really going to whore myself out this chappie.**

**When it's times like these (damn now I have Foo Fighters stuck in my head) reviews are what makes me feel like people actually like this story and when that happens I get more motivated to deprive myself of sleep and so please review this time peeps, k.**

**Cause when you review, it pokes my muse (sus) with a giant stick (double sus) and gets me writing and surviving on 3/4 hours sleep, which isn't much when you consider I am used to about 9 hours sleep min, and no kids.**

**Mkay.**

**Weellll Review please. **

**Ps if you want to add any suggestions or any quotes or chara's you want in this just PM me or place it in your review. Cause I'm kinda out of ideas right this second. Well I am off to bed so I expect many emails when I check it later. ahh hell, sisters kids are up.**

Anon reviews welcome

Also this isn't meant to be perfect, remember it is Tenshi experiencing this as part of Kohta. So demons think differently.


	22. Explainations and trouble!

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

**OKAY THANKS GOES OUT TO**

Dark-flame-girl

WannaBeNinja

SweetYuya

**AS ALWAYS YOU GUYS ROCK!**

* * *

Tenshi looked over at Kakashi and opened her mouth; she closed it and looked at the wall again. Kakashi let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. Soft, smothered laughter could be heard. Tenshi and Kakashi looked over and sent out a glare, the others were still in the room and still laughing over the ass pirate comment, especially since it was only just discovered that young Rai had a photographic memory and quoted word for word the discussion where Tenshi had first called him an ass pirate, now Tenshi was struggling to apologize and keep her right not to revoke her opinion that he _was_ an ass pirate, Kakashi meanwhile, was trying to find a way to explain his actions while trying to keep Tenshi in trouble for teaching Rai new words.

Tenshi looked at him and smiled "You do sorta have the pirate look, so it can be a compliment."

He sent her a look saying he wasn't amused and sighed softly "It's a jutsu, these things have been done to me."

"A circle of abuse, I get it now" she mumbled under her breath.

Once again he sent her _the_ look saying clearly _shut up_, strangly enough this time she obeyed. He looked around the room once more "Everybody out. Tenshi and I have a _lot_ to talk about."

A lot of grumbling met that and Sasuke nodded once to Kakashi "I'm glad you're alright sensei."

Tenshi frowned after his departing back "What was that about?" she wondered.

Kakashi shrugged "He probably thought I was injured, otherwise I doubt he would have left the room. Now you have a lot to explain Miss Uchiha."

Tenshi groaned.

* * *

Kakashi and Tenshi sat in silence, she had just finished explaining to Kakashi what had been happening in the village since he had been sent off onto his fake mission, once she was finished giving him the _'gossip'_ her words, he looked down and muttered "Itachi-" then stopped suddenly when he felt the presence of another being outside.

He looked over and noticed Tenshi was also staring at the window; she turned her head and nodded once to him. By unspoken agreement they silently walked over to the sill, the presence was standing just out of view on the roof, they appeared without sound, one behind, one in front and attacked.

Tenshi groaned and cursed, Kakashi blinked and wondered what the hell this was about, he looked up at Tenshi and waited to see if she would say anything, he didn't have long to wait. "Son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him. I'm going to slice him up into little itty bitty tiny bite size pieces and feed him to the dogs, then I'm going to find the dogs and-"

"Tenshi" he interrupted her rant, he knew from experience that unless he stopped her before she got too worked up, there was no stopping her. "Tenshi, take a deep breath and let it out slowly, that's it, in and out." She sent him a look suggesting that it would be wise if he shut up now, being an intelligent man, he stopped "Look, we'll wait till the little spy regains consciousness then we'll interrogate him, then you can torture and kill him."

She seemed to calm down and nodded "That's a good plan, I like that plan."

He sighed quietly "What do you think he was doing outside?"

"Most likely trying to gain information" it was her turn to sigh. "Shit Kakashi, what do we do now?"

"He didn't hear anything."

"He heard enough." They both looked down and muttered "Sasuke."

Tenshi looked at him then back to Sasuke "What do we say when he asks about Itachi?"

The boy in question started to stir; he opened his eyes and frowned before letting out a groan "What happened?" He muttered groggily.

Tenshi smiled down at him "I punched you in the jaw and Kakashi hit you in the back of the neck."

He looked surprised and glared "Why?"

They both shrugged and Tenshi muttered "That's what happens to spies."

He had the decency to look embarrassed, Tenshi pointed to him and smiled "Oooh, you're blushing."

He glared at her "Uchiha's don't blush."

She blinked and slowly nodded "My mistake." She exchanged a look with Kakashi and looked away.

He looked down at the bed he was laying on and didn't speak. Tenshi watched him and wondered how long it would take to remember what he had heard, she was just thankful that she hadn't told Kakashi about the scroll she had received telling her of the Uchiha's true fate or her battle with Itachi. Sasuke's head snapped up and he looked at them both "You said Itachi" he spat his brothers name out like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "I want to know what it is about him that you'd mention him when she was telling you about what happened in the village after you left."

Tsunade walked in at that moment "How's my patient going, it was quite a pounding you took, but I am impressed by your fighting skills. Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and frowned "You were in a battle sensei?"

Tsunade stood next to Tenshi and looked her over "No, your sister was."

Tenshi sent her a look "So much for doctor patient confidentiality."

Sasuke got out of the bed and pushed Tenshi onto it "Why didn't you tell me? You should be resting not standing around. Who hurt you? _Who_?"

She blinked and sat up "Ummm, Sasuke that's really sweet and all, but I'm fine and I want to kick his ass myself, so thanks for the offer and all, but" she looked at Kakashi for help.

"If anyone gets the pleasure of avenging Tenshi, well I get first pick." Kakashi smiled and winked at her.

Tenshi blinked "Are you winking or blinking? Cause I can't tell."

He glared at her "And to think I missed this when I was gone."

She batted her eyelashes at him "You missed me?"

He thought about it "Maybe, but only for a minute or two, then I regained my senses."

It was her turn to glare "You wanna miss something else buddy? Keep going, I dare ya."

His hand quickly covered his crotch. Sasuke looked around the room "Why do I get the feeling that you are all deliberately keeping something from me?"

Tenshi looked at the others and let out a sigh of resignation "You're right."

Kakashi looked at her and hissed "Tenshi!"

She looked at him "Its okay Kakashi" she looked back to Sasuke. "Sasuke, the thing is" she took a deep breath "Sasuke, the truth is… Kakashi's an ass pirate."

Tsunade smiled and looked away. Kakashi glared at her, she grinned at him "Are you glaring or making your pirate face?" He looked confused, she grinned "Arrgh!"

"That wasn't funny Tenshi."

She grinned at him "I thought it was."

Tsunade nodded "So did I."

Sasuke's lips twitched into a smile for a second and relaxed back into their normal 'I don't care about anything' state.

Kakashi looked around the room and glared once more, Tenshi mumbled "Arrgh." They watched him open the door to leave and saw Rai talking to Anko "My daddy's a pirate, a special type of pirate."

Kakashi yelled "RAI!"

Rai turned "There he is, my daddy, the ass pirate."

Anko started laughing; Asuma and Kurenai came around the corner and wanted to know what was so funny. Tenshi wisely used that opportunity to sneak out, and not a moment to soon, the second her feet touched the ground Kakashi yelled "TENSHI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

Kakashi bashed on Iruka's apartment door and waited, he was simmering with impatience, Iruka opened the door and smiled "Kakashi." His smile fell when he saw the shinobi's expression "Shit" he mumbled "She's not here."

Kakashi practically pounced on that "How did you know I was looking for her?"

Iruka looked at him "Kakashi, you look like you want to kill me, and I haven't done anything wrong. Now because neither one of your girls is with you, It's an easy guess that neither one said anything to annoy you this much, so I'm guessing that one of them is missing after pissing you off. Am I right?"

Kakashi looked at him for a minute "If you see her, let me know." He disappeared quickly.

Iruka shook his head and shut the door "Thank god she didn't pick me."

A kunai flew and embedded itself in the wall only millimetres from his cheek. He closed his eyes and muttered "Please don't be who I think you are, please, please, please" he turned slowly "Shit."

Tenshi looked at him with raised eyebrow "You had better not have just been talking about me."

He swallowed and let out a small forced laugh "You? Never."

She grinned "Oh honey, you've gotten so much better at lying. I'm so proud of you."

He glared "I wasn't lying; I really didn't know you were here."

She blinked "Oh that, pfft I know that, I meant about you not talking about me."

He ignored that "How did you get in?"

"You really should lock your windows."

"They were locked."

She smiled "I meant with better locks."

Before he could reply; Kakashi appeared in the room "What are you doing?"

Iruka's body shifted into defensive stance and he held up his hands "I didn't know she was here I swear. Tell him Tenshi." She just grinned. Iruka moaned softly "I'm going to die."

Kakashi stood behind him and wrapped an arm around his throat "Not today friend."

Iruka sighed "But that's how I'm going to die, one of you will kill me, either her with her friendliness or you as punishment for her friendliness."

Kakashi glared, Tenshi mumbled "Arrgh." He looked at her then back to Iruka "I'm working on the 'jealousy' thing, as she calls it, but at the moment I'm more inclined to work on Rai's swearing. Funny how both are caused by the same person."

She stood up and stretched "Oh save it pirate."

He pointed at her "We will discuss breaking into Iruka's house, and we will most definitely discuss _pirate_." He let go of Iruka and appeared behind Tenshi, wrapping an arm around her waist, they disappeared. Iruka fell back onto his couch with a sigh of relief, he was very happy she hadn't picked him, very, very happy. Until he remembered that one kiss they had shared and the feeling of waking up with her cuddled against him. He realised where his thoughts were heading and looked at his wall, the sight of the kunai sticking out of it reminded him that between her, Rai and Kakashi, he had spent more money and time keeping them out of trouble and cleaning up after them that apart from the obvious benefits, he was still very, very happy she hadn't picked him.

* * *

She grinned up at him and twisted her arms around his neck "You know what I feel like? What I want?"

He looked down at her and moved his hand slowly down to her ass "Tell me" he said huskily.

She rubbed the side of her face against his and purred "I" she placed a kiss on his masked cheek "want" she shifted closer and rubbed up against him "some" she nipped his earlobe and smiled when he shivered "dinner."

He blinked and looked down at her "What?"

She let go of him and took a step back "I want some dinner."

He groaned and her lips twitched "What did you think I was talking about, you perv?"

He sent her a look saying he wasn't amused "Not that."

She laughed and winked at him "Feed me first and then we'll see where we go."

He pulled her to him and lowered his mask, he kissed her passionately and ran his hands up and down her back, his grip shifting from soft to firm, she groaned and wrapped a leg around his hips. He pulled back and looked smug "Dinner first, remember?"

She licked her upper lip and sent him a look filled with promise of retribution; walking away she turned her head and grinned "I still want dinner."

He pulled up his mask and followed her, all the while thinking up ways to get her back. Tonight was going to be a great night.

* * *

Tenshi lay on her back and watched the clouds as though they could help her find the answers for the toughest questions plaguing the world, she brought a delicate hand up and gently brushed her dark hair the color of blackest night back off her porcelain skin, her soft pink lips parted and she sighed softly, her rounded breasts rising and falling softly. At least that was what one of the watchers thought, the others opinion varied greatly.

The creature in a weak woman's form lazily sunned itself as though not a care in the world, it brought its hand up and swiped at the hair on its face as though it was nothing more then a pesky human in its way; it opened its mouth and bared its teeth. How he hated the creature, it stiffened for only a second but that was long enough for both the watches to realize their presence had been made known to the girl. They disappeared and regrouped in the forest.

* * *

Tenshi was staring at the clouds wondering what their appeal was, all they did was float. It had been a week since she had woken up and she was bored out of her brain, nothing new had come up regarding Itachi or the Akatsuki and since they hadn't seen any movement Tsunade didn't want to send her on any missions out of the village, meanwhile Kakashi was sent out almost the second he returned from a mission. Rai was acting up a bit because she missed her daddy and since the attack on her Rai started sleeping in her bed at night, when Kakashi wasn't there naturally. A strand of hair few onto her face and she brushed it back, she let out a loud sigh, she was so bored. All of a sudden she tensed with the realization that she had two pairs of eyes on her, one filled with such hate it was impossible to miss. She blinked and knew they were gone, a noise came from behind her and she sat up quickly and reached for her weapon.

* * *

One was smaller of build then the other, he had soft blonde hair and light blue eyes that were filled with doubt "Are you sure that she is the one?"

The larger one had dark brown hair and eyes; he turned them to the smaller man and snapped "Don't let the shell fool you, that's the creature we seek!" His eyes softened and he placed a hand on the smaller mans shoulder "Don't worry, that creature doesn't feel human emotions of pain, it's nothing more then a monster in a female skin."

The smaller man looked away and wondered why he felt that the girl was truly no monster, was it intuition or was the demon playing with his mind.

They started forward into the clearing and the larger man smiled at the sight that greeted them.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO NEXT SO I'M BEGGING, PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS**

**WHETHER PM OR REVIEW, PLEASE I NEED IDEAS MORE THEN I NEED AIR.**

**ANON REVIEWS MUCH LOVED.**

* * *


	23. New mission!

Tenshi looked over and frowned "Iruka?"

Iruka smiled "Hello Tenshi."

She looked around for the other presence she could feel "Kakashi?" She squealed and started running "_Kakashi!_" She jumped up on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled his mask down and kissed him passionately.

He ran his hands down her back and pulled her closer to him.

Iruka cleared his throat.

Tenshi pulled back and pulled his mask up before placing a kiss where his mouth was. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed "How long until you leave again?"

"A few hours. We have some news though."

She turned and looked at Iruka "Can you give us an hour?"

He frowned but slowly nodded and disappeared.

Tenshi looked back at Kakashi and smiled, "Now, let's make this hour count."

* * *

"Her nails raked down his back and sides, she arched up into his thrusts and hooked her ankles around his back, she gasped and whimpered, sweat glistened on their bodies.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, his tongue tracing a path down her neck then up again, he nipped her earlobe and nibbled his way over her chin up to her mouth, his teeth grasped her lower lip and pulled, as she gasped he placed his lips over hers and let his tongue dart inside her mouth, her tongue pushed at his as she fought for dominance.

She rolled them over until she straddled him and threw her head back, hands on his chest she moved back and forth, up and down, her nails clawed into his chest. He grasped her hips and raised her up before slamming back into her…."

Tenshi lay naked and sated her head on Kakashi's chest, her hand over his heart.

She and Kakashi frowned at the book, it was the newest 'Make out' book, 'Make out Heaven' and the part Kakashi was reading aloud sounding suspiciously familiar.

"The weapons on the desk, the posters on the wall, the view from the window…? Tenshi is it just me or…?"

She narrowed her eyes "I'll kill him!"

"Who?"

"Never mind love, just know I will get revenge for us… or at least royalties."

They both heard a slight shift in the breeze at the same time and jumped up, weapons ready; Iruka looked slightly bemused and had a strange dopey smile on his face.

Tenshi tilted her head to the side "Is he alright?"

Kakashi started dressing, much to Tenshi's disappointment, "He's fine."

"What's wrong with him?"

"You're naked still."

"Oh!" She looked down, "so I am." She started putting her clothes on, much to Iruka's disappointment, and sighed, "I'm guessing this means our hour is up?"

Faced with a clothed Tenshi and an agitated Kakashi who was giving Iruka a 'back off, she's mine' look, Iruka nodded soberly "Lady Tsunade wishes to see you both."

"Do you know what it's about?"

He shook his head at her.

She looked around her and let out a small sigh "Only one way to find out then."

* * *

The brothers looked over and bowed "My lord, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

Deep in the shadows of the forest a figure of a man stood "Did you see the beast?"

"Yes my lord."

"Excellent, soon enough we shall have the beast. Keep watch and you shall be rewarded beyond your pathetic dreams, fail me and you will know pain like you have never imagined."

The two men paled and shakily nodded "We will not fail you my lord."

"See that you don't."

* * *

"Tsunade! You look great, is that a new outfit? No? Have you done something with your hair? Lost weight? Gained more of a bust line? Whatever it is you look fabulous!"

"Tenshi, you look like you've rolled around in a field."

Tenshi grinned "I see your eyesight is indeed still strong!"

Tsunade hid a grin; she had a soft spot for the outspoken, brazen, Uchiha girl.

Kakashi bowed low "My Lady."

"Kakashi, I'm glad to see you survived your last mission."

"Mere child's play, My Lady."

She sat down and pushed a scroll towards them both, "I hope this new mission is more to your liking, both of you."

Tenshi brightened and Kakashi paled slightly as the implication sunk in.

She nodded "This is a mission for both of you."

Kakashi took the scroll and opened it; he read quickly and sharply drew in a breath. Tenshi jumped on his back and read over his shoulder, her head snapped up and looked at Tsunade, a smile both eager and evil appeared on her face, she laughed softly "Oh Tsunade, you know me so well."

Kakashi cleared his throat "I don't mean to offend, but are you sure it's Tenshi you want for this mission? There are others, maybe even…" He stopped when Tsunade shook her head.

Tenshi slid off his back and lightly squeezed his arm, when he looked at her she smiled "If I didn't know what part of the mission worried you, I'd be insulted. Don't worry so love, no one but you shall ever touch me that way." She turned to Tsunade and nodded, "I'll play the part of whore for you, but I won't sleep with anyone."

Tsunade nodded "I didn't expect that of you. But before you get too excited Tenshi, I must warn you, this will not be easy, you will see things that you didn't even know about, the very deprivation of these people will shock even you, but you must remember you're mission. Aim for the top, if we don't get the top man, it will go on. They must be stopped. Any questions?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and let out a breath "Who will take care of our daughter?"

Tenshi looked up at him with love in her eyes and took his hand, she squeezed it lightly.

Tsunade nodded, "as this is a mission I know you despise taking, I will look after her, after all, its one small child, how difficult can she be?"

* * *

_Three days later:_

Tenshi, now going by the name Kyoko, walked down the alley to the entrance to the club she would work at and later help destroy. She knocked on a plain looking door and waited. A giant of a man opened and glared down at her, she let her cloak fall open to reveal she wore practically nothing and bowed her head "My name is Kyoko and I am looking for my uncle."

The guard accepted the first part of the code "We have many uncles here, which is yours?"

She peeked up at him through her lashes "He is a master of languages and history."

"We have many like that."

"I have but one."

He stood back "Then you may search for him."

She lowered her eyes so they wouldn't show triumph; the women who worked here only did so because they had nothing left. She had to maintain the illusion that she too had nothing.

She walked through another door and was forced to strip down to nothing and endure the lustful stares of the guards. Satisfied she was whom she claimed, they pushed her through a doorway and into a room with a solitary man seated on what appeared to be a throne.

She fell to her knee's and decided it more prudent to stay there. The man waited until the door was shut behind her before standing and walking over to her, he circled around her, stopped and ran a finger down her back, she repressed a shudder. He made an approving noise and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head up, he sniffed and ran his fingers through it, made the approving noise once more and suddenly slammed his hand under her chin forcing her head up and her throat closed.

* * *

Tsunade fell into her bed, utterly exhausted, she never knew one child could take so much energy from a person, Rai had single handedly done what not even Naruto had managed. She couldn't remember ever being this exhausted, Tenshi and Kakashi deserved a medal, no a parade, an entire day, their faces carved up on the mountains with the Hokage! How did they put up with the girl, she ran around in circles for over an hour, constantly talked about Uncle Naruto, Uncle Sasuke, Aunt Sakura, Uncle Iruka, Pervy Jiraiya, Mummy and Daddy! The girl didn't shut up, even now the chattering demon child seemed to be talking.

Tsunade sighed, the child was in bed, she could relax, if only the damned muttering in her head stopped, she could swear the child was right there, thankfully she knew she had the most intricate locks on her door, no one could enter without her permission, now if only the chattering faded away she could finally get some rest.

"GRANDMA TSUNADE!? WHY DON'T YOU SLEEP NAKED? MUMMY AND DADDY SLEEP NAKED!"

Tsunade sat up and looked down; impossibly the demon child was there.

She only had one option if she wanted to get some rest "_GUARDS!!_"

* * *

Tenshi gasped and resisted her training to fight back; she knew this was either some sort of test, either that or one more way of showing the women here that they were nothing.

He looked at her face and ran a finger down her cheek, he smashed his lips onto hers and bit her bottom lip until it bled and she opened her mouth, he slammed his tongue inside her mouth, she felt like gagging but tried to stop herself from reacting.

She felt light headed and knew unless he let up she would pass out from lack of oxygen. The room started to dim, she fought the urge to pass out, knowing that he could do things to her while she was unconscious.

She thought of Kakashi, his strength, his love, then of Rai, so full of life, so young. She curled her hands into fists and pressed her nails into her palms, sudden pain refocused her eyes, she could do this, she had been trained for this, she could hold her breath dammit!

The bastard wouldn't win this round.

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, he looked down at her hands and saw the blood trickling down the side of her fist and laughed, her blood still on his lips, he licked his lips, then licked the blood from hers and let her go, she fell to the floor coughing and gasping for breath.

He laughed and patted her on the head like a dog who had pleased his master, she knew then that even though he wasn't the one they were after, she was going to kill him, and slowly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he walked back over to her and kicked her in the thigh, "You have a spirit that I rarely see in the girls who come to work here, it will be a pleasure to break you, and the boss will be pleased." He walked over to the door and opened it "Get one of the whores in here; I want the new girl shown to her room and then I want her bathed, dressed and back here in an hour."

He shut the door and looked over to her "Well Kyoko, welcome to your new home, you're hired."

* * *

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who waited for me, I know it took AGES!!! and I am really sorry but it was out of my hand.**

**My biggest thanks is to Post-mortem Xenia!!!!**

**She was a real friend who stuck by me and sent me great messages!!**

**Thanks also goes out to all those who knew I would come back and write for you!!!!**

**This story is dedicated to my Nanna, I love you Nanna and I hope you get stronger!!**

**Its also dedicated to Post-mortem Xenia, you never gave up on me girl! You rock!!**

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews and I hope to hear more!!**

**Kisses Angil**

**XXXX**


End file.
